


Пиратская девушка

by Arhiplut



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Crossdressing, M/M, Nipple Piercings, POV First Person, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 29
Words: 43,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arhiplut/pseuds/Arhiplut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ваас решает не скидывать Джейсона с обрыва.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> За иллюстрации спасибо _Angel-chan_ - https://vk.com/art_by_angel_in_imaginati  
> и Фурфику - http://trishezim.tumblr.com/

Я открываю глаза, в том фургоне не было воинов ракьят, там был лишь Ваас, он вырубил меня. И сейчас, очнувшись, пытаюсь понять, где, чёрт возьми, я нахожусь. Похоже на деревянную лачугу, через щели в досках просачивается свет, на полу валяется матрас, и это единственная деталь интерьера. Похоже, я тут один, пытаюсь пошевелить руками, но они надёжно зафиксированы за спиной. Дверь с грохотом распахивается, заставляя меня подпрыгнуть от неожиданности.

\- О, амиго, ты проснулся! - Ваас садится возле меня на корточки. - Знаешь, сначала я хотел просто утопить тебя: привязать камень и скинуть с обрыва в бушующую морскую пучину. Но! Не, это нихуя не интересно. И тут у меня появилась идея. Ты, блядь, слушаешь меня, Джес?! - Ваас встаёт и начинает расхаживать по комнате, противно мельтеша перед глазами, раздражает. - Ты возомнил себя невъебенным воином, повёлся на россказни этой суки Цитры, да? Но, Джес, ты крупно облажался, думая, что можно так просто залупаться на меня на моём же грёбаном острове и тебе за это ничего, блядь, не будет! - последние слова он проорал мне прямо в лицо, от чего я неприязненно морщусь и пытаюсь отвернуться, но пират не даёт мне этого сделать, схватив руками по обе стороны головы, заставляя смотреть на себя. - Хуй здесь только у меня, а ты моя сучка.

\- Пошёл ты, грёбаный псих, - плюю прямо в него.

В следующую же секунду получаю по лицу с такой силой, что падаю на бок. Лежу на боку, левая щека, на которую пришёлся удар, онемела, в ушах стоит звон. Ваас что-то говорит, хватает меня за загривок, тащит к матрасу. Я всё ещё ошарашен после удара, поэтому не особо сопротивляюсь, но когда Ваас рывком спускает с меня штаны вместе с трусами и, схватив за живот, ставит раком, до меня наконец-то доходит, что этот урод собирается со мной делать, и я начинаю вырываться.

\- Не смей! Я шкуру с тебя спущу, ублюдок!

\- Ш-ш-ш, тише, Джейсон. Ты не в том положении, чтоб угрожать мне, амиго. Но, так и быть, окей. Я дам тебе выбор. Ты можешь выбрать, чем мне тебя выебать…

\- Выеби себя, больной придурок! - дёргаюсь, пытаясь вырваться, но он крепко держит меня за шею, прижимая к матрасу.

\- Тебя, блядь, не учили, что перебивать некрасиво? - Ваас отвешивает мне увесистый шлепок, от чего я вскрикиваю. - Кстати, у тебя отличная задница, принцесса, реально классная! - он сопровождает свои слова ещё одним шлепком. - Так на чём я остановился? А точно! Ты можешь выбрать, чем мне выебать тебя, членом или пистолетом, - Ваас достаёт пистолет и для наглядности проводит железным дулом по моей ягодице, я вздрагиваю и замираю. - Каков твой выбор, Джесси?

\- Сдохни, мразь, ненавижу, психопат ебучий… - тихо матерюсь, уткнувшись лицом в матрас, как же сильно я ненавижу его.

\- Чего ты там бубнишь, Белоснежка? Пистолетом, да? Ну ладно, окей, как пожелаешь, принцесса!

\- Нет, нет! Не пистолетом…

\- А чем тогда, ну же, Джес, скажи это, - Ваас продолжает, водить дулом пистолета по моим ягодицам, его голос звучит насмешливо, он наслаждается моими унижениями.

\- Я выбираю член, - произношу это, голос дрожит от едва сдерживаемого гнева.

\- Ты хочешь член, да, Джейсон? Окей, сейчас ты получишь его.

Ваас смеётся, убирает пистолет, достаёт из кармана презерватив и натягивает на свой стоячий член. Вся эта ситуация чертовски заводит этого ебанутого извращенца, в отличие от меня, совершенно не хочется быть оттраханным в задницу этим гнусным ублюдком, до сих пор не могу поверить, что это всё действительно происходит со мной. Связанные руки затекли и болят от неудобного положения, но сейчас это волнует меня в последнюю очередь. Ваас плюёт себе на пальцы и засовывает внутрь меня сразу два. Кусаю матрас, он не нежничает и грубо двигает пальцами, то и дело раздвигая их внутри, добавляет ещё два пальца и разводит их в стороны, сдавлено мычу, пытаюсь отодвинуться подальше. Ваас громко издевательски ржёт, грёбаный садист, вытаскивает пальцы, можно немного перевести дыхание перед тем, как он меня… нет, не хочу, из последних сил делаю рывок, скидывая с себя пирата. Конечно же, Ваас тут же возвращает всё обратно, при этом влепив мне по уху, ненадолго глохну и теряю ориентацию в пространстве.

\- Белоснежка, блядь, какого хуя, а?! Ты что, дебил? Джейсон, ты дебил, да? И чего ты этим добился, мудила? - в глазах Вааса плещется безумие, на его губах играет лёгкая ухмылка, я не могу видеть этого, потому что нахожусь к нему спиной, но я уверен, чувствую по интонации его голоса.

Ваас подхватывает свой член у основания и начинает водить головкой по моей сжатой дырке, стараюсь зажаться как можно сильнее, чтоб у него ничего не получилось, страшно, возможно, пытаться сбежать было не лучшей идеей, и, возможно, это только ухудшило моё положение. В следующий момент я уже не могу думать ни о чём постороннем, так как он врывается внутрь, разрывая, неся нестерпимую боль. Хватаю ртом воздух, из глаз текут слёзы, хочется потерять сознание, провалиться в беспамятство, чтоб не чувствовать этого. Ваас начинает двигаться почти сразу же, не давая привыкнуть. Изо рта вырывается болезненный крик. Он наклоняется и начинает покрывать поцелуями мою шею, поцелуи слишком нежные, и от этого начинает мутить, громко всхлипываю, это получается случайно, лучше б я сдержался, не хочу доставлять ему ещё больше удовольствия. Ваас поворачивает мою голову на бок и видит слипшиеся от слёз ресницы, раскрасневшийся нос, приоткрытые искусанные губы, его зрачки расширяются чуть ли ни на всю радужку, словно он только что принял наркоты, он быстро подаётся вперёд и целует меня в уголок губ. Дёргаю плечом, отмахиваясь, и утыкаюсь лбом в матрас.

\- Отъебись, шлюх своих целуй, больной ублюдок,- стараюсь звучать равнодушно, но голос подводит, в нём отчётливо слышны дрожь и слёзы.

\- Но, Джесси, ты и есть моя шлюха. Ты. Моя. Шлюха. Я здесь Царь и Бог, и если мне захочется, ты, сука, будешь отсасывать ослу! - Ваас злобно орёт и сопровождает это жёсткими толчками внутри меня, чувствую, как по бёдрам течёт что-то тёплое.

Всё тело простреливает жуткой болью, и я чувствую, как живот сводит спазм, а из члена выплёскивается семя. Может ли быть такое от боли? Потому что приятно мне точно не было. Ваас, не ожидавший такого, присвистывает и, сделав ещё пару движений, кончает, крепко стиснув моё бедро. «Наверное, будут синяки», - отстранённо думаю я.

\- Это тебе так моя идея с ослом понравилась? Если ты сильно хочешь, могу пригнать сюда осла. Как тебе это, а, принцесса? - Ваас тихо смеётся и целует меня в ухо, навалившись на меня всем телом, становится трудно дышать от его тяжести. - А ведь молчание - знак согласия.

\- Не нужно осла, - кое-как выдавливаю из себя и добавляю, - пожалуйста.

\- Ну ладно, без осла сегодня. Но это не потому что ты не хочешь. У меня просто пиздец как много дел, поэтому прости, дорогуша, я вынужден покинуть тебя.

«Уёбывай скорей, сучара», - думаю я, но озвучить это так и не решаюсь, не хочется навлекать на себя гнев этого психопата, а то ведь и в правду заставит отсасывать у осла.

Ваас вытаскивает член, слышу хлипающий звук.

\- Блядь, блядь! Сука! Штаны запачкал, - он мне задницу в клочья порвал, а его только штаны волнуют, козлина. Ваас быстро застёгивает ширинку и выходит из дома, громко хлопнув дверью.

С трудом переворачиваюсь на бок. Тело болит так, словно меня долго избивали ногами, хотя меня почти и не били, всего лишь жестоко изнасиловали. Всего лишь. Смеюсь, но это нихуя не смешно, у меня просто истерика, начинает кружиться голова, перед глазами всё плывёт, и становится темно.


	2. Chapter 2

Очнувшись, не сразу понимаю, что руки больше не связаны за спиной, но поняв это, радуюсь не долго, потому что теперь на руках наручники, покрытые розовым мехом. Кажется, однажды я находил похожие, а ещё я абсолютно голый. И я снова поменял своё местонахождение. Теперь я не в пустой лачуге, а в лачуге с мебелью и лежу не на грязном матрасе, а на чуть менее грязном диване. Пытаюсь сесть, и задница отзывается острой болью, изо рта вырывается глухой стон.

\- Не дёргайся, амиго, когда мы занимались любовью, я тебя слегка помял, - Ваас сидел на стуле в тёмном углу, поэтому я и не заметил его сразу.

\- Чем мы, блядь, занимались?! Вообще-то это называется изнасилование, - я злюсь, и то, что мой голос звучит пискляво истерично, злит меня ещё сильнее.

\- Да не кипятись ты так, принцесса, тебе же понравилось! - он ржёт, встаёт со стула и направляется в мою сторону. Становится страшно, что он снова будет заниматься со мной «любовью».

\- Нет, не тронь меня, не подходи! - я так испугался, что даже забыл про боль в заднице и активно начал отползать. Ваас останавливается.

\- Ты чего такой не ласковый? - спрашивает он, продолжая ухмыляться, вспоминаю Бака, который говорил слово в слово, и меня пробивает истерический смех. - Чего смешного, Джейсон? Я что, сам того не ведая, как-то ахуенно шутканул?

\- Нет, просто говоришь совсем как Бак, - отсмеявшись, говорю я, его улыбка тут же спадает, а лицо становится мрачнее с каждой секундой.

\- Ты с ним трахался?

\- Что, с хуя ли такие вопросы? - меня возмущают и вопрос, и тон, которым этот вопрос был задан.

\- Мне что, повторить, тупой ты обмудок?! - Ваас злится, и в его глазах снова плещется безумие, и мне вовсе не хочется провоцировать сумасшедшего предводителя пиратов, поэтому я засовываю своё возмущение куда подальше.

\- Нет, этому мудаку не удалось добраться до моей задницы, я убил его, - и тебя убью, обязательно, мысль о том, что ты умрёшь от моей руки, немного успокаивает.

\- Так вот при каких обстоятельствах погиб старина Бамби, - Ваас состроил скорбную рожу, но это было чересчур наиграно, я хмыкнул. - Кстати, у меня для тебя кое-что есть, - он достаёт из кармана небольшой зелёный мешочек и бросает мне, ловлю его по инерции.

\- И что это такое? - спрашиваю, разглядывая содержимое мешочка.

\- Заживляющая мазь и таблетка вроде болеутоляющая, но на самом деле хуй знает.

\- Хорошо. А где моя одежда? - интересуюсь, слегка ахуевая, потому что такая забота со стороны психопата-садиста больше пугает, чем радует. Почему он принёс мне лекарства, типа подобрел вдруг? Нет, определённо что-то не так.

\- Белоснежка, а тебе не кажется, что ты задаёшь чересчур много вопросов? Но окей, я добрый, так и быть. Она валяется вон в том углу, но не советую тебе её надевать, она немного, эм… испачкана.

\- Значит, мне теперь голым ходить?! Ну ахуеть!

\- Ну, если ты закончил причитать, принцесса, я, пожалуй, пойду, у меня дел по горло, а сидеть и выслушивать твоё нытьё ни хуя не весело, - Ваас разворачивается и направляется к двери.

\- Ваас…

\- Что, блядь, на этот раз?! - останавливается.

\- Мне нужно отлить.

\- Окей, - Ваас злится, он хватает железную вазу, которая вообще не понятно какого хуя стоит тут, и не глядя кидает её в мою сторону. Эта хуйня попадает мне прямо по носу, когда я не успеваю вовремя выставить руку и поймать её, это веселит Вааса, он ржёт, а у меня перед глазами всё побелело, но боль не особо сильно ощущается, видимо, шок. - А реакция-то у тебя не ахти, «великий воин»! Джесси, ты жив там?

\- Блядь, сука! Ты нос мне сломал! - зажимаю кровоточащий нос и смотрю на Вааса, тот плотоядно улыбается, у него такой взгляд, что по спине пробегает холодок. Когда он начинает приближаться, я снова пытаюсь отползти и с досадой понимаю, что ползти-то уже и некуда, я и так уже в самом углу дивана. Ваас подходит вплотную и останавливается.

\- Руки от лица убрал, и быстро, повторять не буду, - он говорит тоном, не терпящим возражений. И я подчиняюсь, медленно опуская руки. Ваас быстро протягивает руку к моему лицу и с хрустом вправляет нос. Пронзительно кричу, вот теперь я прочувствовал всю боль, из носа брызжет кровь, а Ваас злорадно ржёт, наслаждаясь чужими страданиями. Взгляд падает на ту самую вазу, Ваас стоит достаточно близко, и если получится действовать быстро, то… хватаю вазу и бью ею Вааса, я целился в голову, но из-за прострелившей задницу боли прицел сбивается, и я попадаю по плечу. В голове бьётся мысль «Вот и конец мне», потому что Ваас даже с места не сдвинулся, так, слегка покачнулся и перестал смеяться. Он выхватывает вазу из моих рук и откидывает в сторону.

\- Знаешь, Джейсон, это было больно, - в его голосе слышны нотки обиды, ну ахуеть, он ещё и обиделся!

\- Знаешь, Ваас, - отвечаю я, еле сдерживая дрожь в голосе, - моей жопе тоже было не сахарно, когда ты запихивал в неё свой огромный хуй.

Ваас так ухмыльнулся, словно я ему комплимент шикарнейший сделал, в то же время он достаёт пистолет и приставляет его к моей голове.

\- Скажи, Джейсон, ты хочешь жить? - его голос звучит очень серьёзно, он больше не ухмыляется, и от этого до усрачки страшно.

\- Х-хочу.

\- Окей, - он опускает пистолет к моим губам и шепчет, - приступай, покажи, насколько сильно.

Я не сразу понимаю, чего он от меня хочет, и впиваюсь в него непонимающим взглядом, но когда он пропихивает дуло пистолета в мой рот, до меня наконец-то доходит. Я открываю рот и вбираю пистолет глубже, чувствуя во рту вкус железа и оружейной смазки. Двигаю головой назад и вперёд, по щекам начинают бежать слёзы от страха и унижения. Но несмотря на слёзы, я очень стараюсь, жить хочется пиздец как сильно. Выпускаю пистолет изо рта и начинаю водить языком по всей длине ствола и потом снова беру его в рот.

\- Ох, Джес, обсасываешь мой ствол как заправская шлюха-минетчица, с такими умениями тебе бы в порнухе сниматься. Сейчас у меня реально есть дела, - Ваас вытаскивает пистолет, оглядывает его и довольно хмыкает, затем он поглаживает меня по щеке рукой, вытирая слёзы, - но я не могу так просто оставить тебя одного, ты ведь сразу попытаешься сбежать. А у нас с тобой ещё столько всего интересного впереди, - он говорит это с таким мечтательным выражением лица… Я крупно попал, и винить в этом я могу только себя. Хотя нет, во всём виноваты Дэннис и чёртовы воины ракьят, когда выберусь, если выберусь, хуй я им ещё помогу хоть в чём-то.

Он выходит из дома, но через минуту уже возвращается с двумя пиратами.

\- Принцесса, это Боб и Генри. Мою принцессу берегите как зеницу ока, если он сбежит, я с вас спущу шкуру. Джес, а тебе бы не мешало умыться, ребята тебе помогут. И ещё, будет выёбываться, вы его слишком сильно не бейте, окей? - последние слова были адресованы пиратам, Ваас гаденько хихикает и подмигивает мне, затем выражение его лица меняется на задумчивое, и он, ничего больше не сказав, уходит.

Я безумно рад, что мой мучитель ушёл, без него как-то легче.

\- Вставай, - говорит Боб или Генри - Ваас не уточнял, кто из них кто.

\- Зачем?

\- Ты тупой или глухой? Босс ясно сказал, что тебе нужно умыться. Вставай, Белоснежка.

Я начинаю злиться, ненавижу это прозвище, и хоть мне и хочется смыть с себя кровь, но из вредности посылаю пирата на хуй, за что и получаю прикладом автомата в живот, матерю их на чём свет стоит, но эти парни намного спокойней Вааса, поэтому они просто молча стаскивают меня с дивана и тащат на улицу.

Заведя за дом, начинают поливать меня из шланга. Вода просто ледяная, поэтому в первую секунду вскрикиваю, так тонко, что вызываю гогот пиратов. Точно решаю для себя, что убью этих двоих обязательно. Но сейчас хочу скорее смыть с себя грязь и кровь. Сначала умываю лицо, смываю кровь с груди, затем поворачиваюсь к струе спиной и, просовывая руки между ног, начинаю отмывать засохшую кровь с бёдер и ягодиц. Пираты замолкают, я оглядываюсь и вижу, с какой похотью они смотрят на меня, от этого становится тошно, гадко и почему-то стыдно, хочется убежать, но бежать так, голому, безоружному, через лагерь, полный вооружённых пиратов, просто глупо и самоубийственно. Задницу снова начинает саднить, а от ледяной воды пробивает дрожью.

\- Всё, я закончил, - говорю и поворачиваюсь. Поток воды прекращается, и пираты идут ко мне. - Не нужно меня трогать, я сам иду.

Но они не слушают, хватают меня по обе руки и тащат обратно в дом.

\- Детка, ты весь дрожишь. Замёрз, да? Я знаю неплохой способ согреться, - шепчет один из пиратов и лапает меня за зад. Меня аж передёргивает от отвращения, они тут все, похоже, озабоченные какие-то.

\- Нет, спасибо. Обойдусь, - злобно шиплю в ответ, еле удаётся держать себя в руках, чтоб не врезать этому придурку промеж глаз. Пират недовольно хмыкает и заталкивает меня в дом, сильно толкает в спину, я спотыкаюсь и едва успеваю выставить ногу вперёд, чтоб не упасть.

Очень не хочется оставаться в одном помещении с этими ублюдками, но они, похоже, не собираются никуда уходить. Иду к своей одежде, стараясь игнорировать то, что они пялятся. Может, с одеждой всё не настолько плохо, как говорил Ваас. Беру в руки футболку, она не так уж и испачкана, зато разрезана на спине, а вот штаны не просто немного испачканы, у них между ног большое бурое пятно. Становится до слёз обидно из-за того, что этот псих сотворил со мной, и если бы я был один, сейчас-то точно бы разревелся, но я не намерен показывать свои слёзы кому-либо. Откидываю окровавленные штаны обратно в угол, беру футболку и иду к дивану. Садиться приходится очень осторожно, так как любые движения отзываются жуткой болью в заду.

Пираты болтают, обсуждают жену Генри, теперь ясно, что яйца ко мне подкатывал Боб, слушать их разговоры мне не очень-то интересно, и я начинаю разглядывать помещение. Помимо дивана здесь есть небольшой письменный стол, несколько стульев, какой-то железный шкаф, ещё эта злосчастная ваза, которая валяется теперь в дальнем углу. Смотрю на свои руки, мех на наручниках намок и теперь неприятно натирает и вызывает зуд. Постепенно мой взгляд опускается на зелёный мешочек, лежащий неподалёку от меня, беру его и высыпаю содержимое. Небольшая склянка с мазью, открываю её и нюхаю, пахнет какими-то травами, смотрю на пиратов, они увлечены болтовнёй и не смотрят в мою сторону, и я решаю воспользоваться мазью. Мне не хочется снова ловить на себе липкие взгляды, поэтому действую максимально быстро. Немного переборщил, и теперь чувствуется противная скользкость, ложусь на бок, накрываюсь футболкой, беру таблетку и разглядываю её. Обычная белая таблетка, Ваас сказал, что это обезболивающие, наверное, а может и нет, возможно, это наркота. Закидываю таблетку себе в рот и проглатываю, минут десять ничего не происходит, потом всё начинает плыть, чувствуется такая усталость, зато боль и в правду проходит.


	3. Chapter 3

Я дома, в Калифорнии, лежу в своей постели. Это всё было лишь сном, страшным и пиздец каким реалистичным. Чувствую шевеление сбоку. Медленно оборачиваюсь, это Лиза. Моя милая Лиза. Она улыбается и смотрит на меня, даже не представляя, как же я счастлив видеть её.

\- Я так скучал по тебе, - она удивлена.

\- Скучал?

\- Ты даже не представляешь, как мне тебя не хватало, - протягиваю руку, чтоб прикоснуться к её лицу, но она перехватывает её и привстаёт.

\- Джейсон, ты упоротый, что ли? - она улыбается и внимательно рассматривает меня.

\- Поцелуй меня, - я подаюсь вперёд и прикасаюсь своими губами к её, и она отвечает, целует меня властно и даже немного агрессивно, и это не похоже на её обычные поцелуи. Но мне даже нравится, она просто трахает своим языком мой рот, то и дело покусывая мою нижнюю губу, это так возбуждает. Она запускает свою руку в мои волосы и, крепко схватив, оттягивает мою голову назад; откуда у неё столько сил? И почему у неё такой безумный взгляд? Это не Лиза, это… мир вокруг начинает рассыпаться и собираться заново, я не у себя дома, я снова в лачуге, а вместо Лизы передо мной Ваас. Он больно держит меня за волосы, не давая пошевелить головой. Впивается мне в шею, ставя засос. Тут я уже не выдерживаю и начинаю отталкивать его.

\- Отъебись! Пусти меня, урод! - он отпускает меня и отодвигается, смотря с удивлением.

\- Что за хуйня, Джес?! Подъебнуть меня решил?! - Ваас так громко орёт, что у меня закладывает уши. Потом он резко успокаивается, и у него на лице появляется улыбка. - Ох, Джесси, я понял. Тебе просто нравится это. Любишь пожёстче, да, принцесса? Для этого ты провоцируешь меня. Ах, я так скучал по тебе, поцелуй меня скорей! - изображает меня и при этом гогочет как ненормальный, он под чем-то, и это очевидно, не хочу его провоцировать, поэтому ничего не говорю. - Ну, чего ты молчишь? Давай сыграем в игру, малыш Джейсон? Я хочу сыграть с тобой. Сыграешь и сможешь уйти отсюда на своих собственных ногах, в тебя никто стрелять не будет и преследовать тоже.

\- А если я соглашусь, что помешает тебе передумать? - он смотрит на меня так, словно я сказал невообразимую глупость, мне даже становится как-то неловко.

\- Что помешает мне передумать? Да в общем-то, ничего, но, блядь, я даю тебе грёбаный шанс уйти отсюда! Окей. Не хочешь играть, значит?

\- Я же ещё не отказался. Какие условия у твоей игры?

\- О, они довольно просты. Ты будешь моим покорным рабом, ну, неделю. Неделю, думаю, нормально. И тогда я отпущу тебя. Попытаешься сбежать раньше - наша игра тут же прекратится, - я хотел было послать его нахуй с его дерьмовыми играми, но он прижимает пальцы к моему рту и говорит: - Подожди, ты, конечно, можешь отказаться. Но в этом случае я всё равно буду ебать тебя, а потом, когда ты мне надоешь, отдам тебя ребятам, думаю, они пустят тебя по кругу. Кстати, Боб уже интересовался, можно ли ему тебя. Так что выбирай, - Ваас убирает руку от моего рта, и я уже не так категорично настроен. Выбирать, значит, словно у меня есть выбор: если я откажусь, он отдаст меня пиратам, у которых на меня зуб имеется и не маленький, а если соглашусь, он будет пользовать меня, как ему захочется, неделю. Если подумать, неделя - не так уж и много, а с другой стороны… - Долго думаешь, принцесса, я заебался ждать!

\- Я согласен, - я пожалею об этом… Уже жалею: у него на роже появляется такая гнусная улыбка.

\- Хм, - он роется в каком-то пакете, а затем достаёт оттуда ошейник. Протягивает его мне, я инстинктивно беру его. - Надень его сам, - и я надеваю, а что мне ещё остаётся, ведь я уже согласился. Он достаёт из пакета длинную красную майку и короткие шорты зелёного цвета - слишком короткие, в стиле Лары Крофт - и протягивает их мне.

\- Что это такое?

\- Джейсон, ты прям на глазах тупеешь. Это одежда, безмозглый ты кусок. Не ты ли недавно ныл из-за отсутствия одежды, а, Джес?

То есть, он хочет, чтоб я надел вот это?! Да, Джейсон, и тут выбор у тебя не большой - либо это, либо голый ходи. С мрачным видом беру одежду.

\- А спасибо сказать?

\- Спасибо, - мне ещё и благодарить его за это, ведь это из-за него моя одежда оказалась испорченна.

\- И ещё кое-что. Ты должен называть меня хозяином, и если ты будешь непослушным, я жестоко тебя накажу. Понятно? - я киваю, что ж не понятного-то. - Ложись и ноги раздвинь, - тут я впадаю в ступор. Не хочу, только не это, не опять… Не двигаюсь, меня начинает бить мелкая дрожь.

\- З-зачем? - заикаясь от страха, спрашиваю, хотя и так понятно, зачем.

\- За шкафом, блядь! Ты, падла, специально меня из себя выводишь?! Ложись на спину, сука, и ноги раздвинь.

\- Пожалуйста, не надо, - прошу, да что там, я готов умолять на коленях, но мои мольбы только в радость этому садисту. - Нет, пожалуйста… - он толкает меня на диван, я продолжаю шептать мольбы, а Ваас просовывает руку мне между ног.

\- Пиздец, Белоснежка, у тебя там влажно, как у девицы! - он грубо раздвигает мне ноги и бесстыдно пялится. Неужели снова кровь? Я приподнимаюсь и заглядываю себе между ног, крови нет, это мазь, я слишком щедро её намазал. Ох, бля, он уже и ширинку расстегнул! Эта громадина была во мне, и он снова собирается это впихнуть в меня. - Расслабься, тебе же легче будет, - спасибо за совет, как будто, блядь, я могу расслабиться!

\- Давай… я ртом, - говорю очень тихо, сам не веря, что предлагаю такое.

\- Хм, а давай. Не вздумай укусить, - он тянет меня за волосы, и моё лицо оказывается возле его паха. Нерешительно беру член в руки. Начинаю облизывать головку, пытаюсь вспомнить, что делали девушки, когда сосали мне. Обхватываю губами и начинаю посасывать. Закрываю глаза, хочу представить, что я не здесь, и нихуя у меня не получается. Челюсти сводит из-за того, что приходится держать рот максимально открытым, и Ваас то и дело дёргает меня за волосы, это всё нехило мешает отвлечься. Скорее бы он кончил и отстал от меня. Начинаю быстрее двигать головой, стараюсь брать как можно глубже, слышу его низкий стон. Открываю глаза и смотрю на него снизу вверх: его рот приоткрыт, он тяжело дышит, лоб покрыт испариной, глаза подёрнуты пеленой, взгляд совсем неосмысленный. Грудь наполняет такое приятное чувство, словно сейчас я управляю ситуацией, я замедляюсь, Ваас недовольно стонет и закусывает губу, и я снова начинаю двигать ртом. Ваас неотрывно смотрит мне в глаза, и я не отвожу взгляд, а, наверно, стоило бы, ведь такая дерзость может разозлить его. Он прижимает меня к своему паху и, крепко держа, чтоб я не мог отодвинуться, кончает мне в рот. Приходится глотать, чтоб не захлебнуться. Наконец-то он отпускает меня и отстраняется. Несколько секунд сижу с приоткрытым ртом, по подбородку стекают слюна и сперма, чувствую себя довольно мерзко, хочется прополоскать рот и почистить зубы. Я, наверное, больше никогда не буду пить минералку и ничего похожего по вкусу тоже.

\- Ух, Джесси, ты так старался, даже проглотил всё. У тебя талант! Сосать хуи - вот твоё предназначение, а ты думал, что великий воин, смешно, да?! - Ваас, похоже, злится, разве он не должен быть доволен, он же только что кончил, но он только сильнее разозлился. - Но нет, я не виню тебя. Это всё Цитра, вот в чём её талант, так это ебать другим мозги! Ты думал, что воин ракьят, серьёзно? Нет, Джейсон, нет, ты всего лишь мальчик на побегушках, ты не ракьят. Весь фокус в том, что ты не сможешь стать воином ракьят, сколько бы ни пытался. Сколько бы, блядь, моих аванпостов не захватил! Ты чужак, и они с радостью предадут тебя. Не веришь? Ты, блядь, думаешь, я пиздабол?! Окей, тогда ответь на вопрос, какого хуя ты сейчас здесь, а? - а если он говорит правду и ракьят меня реально предали, мол, принёс этот чёртов ножик-хуёжик, больше не нужен, в расход? Честно говоря, у меня были подобные подозрения. Я молчу, потому что не знаю, что ему сказать. - Молчишь, да? Тебя отдали мне в обмен на несколько воинов ракьят. Они думали, - опять он ржёт, - блядь, парень, они думали, что я отдам им их грёбаных «воинов»! Ха-ха-ха! Думали, могут диктовать мне условия! Ох, ладно, я спокоен. Джейсон, ты чего такой пришибленный? Расстроился?

Я хотел было послать его на хуй, но тут мой живот громко заурчал. Я ведь не ел уже почти два дня.

\- Эти уёбки тебя не покормили. Теперь ясно, почему ты такой грустный, а я уж было подумал, что расстроил тебя.

Он застёгивает ширинку, подскакивает и уходит, громко хлопнув дверью. Я тру лицо своей попорченной футболкой, нужно одеться. Натягиваю шорты. Блядь, какие же они обтягивающие и короткие, выгляжу в них как стриптизёр. Уверен, Ваас специально такие выбрал, чтоб сильнее унизить меня. Майку надеть не получается из-за наручников.

Ваас возвращается, у него в руках тарелка, и он как-то странно ухмыляется, ставит тарелку на стол и смотрит на меня.

\- Ваас, - начинаю говорить.

\- Да, милая, что ты хочешь?

\- Ты снимешь с меня наручники? - спрашиваю, игнорирую его издёвки.

\- Окей, иди сюда, - серьёзно, что ли? Встаю и подхожу к нему. Он достаёт из кармана ключик и отстёгивает наручники. Мои руки свободны, можно попытаться сбежать. Но в данный момент я так слаб, что даже если у меня и получится справиться с Ваасом, что, конечно, вряд ли, ведь он не голодал и не подвергался насилию, снаружи ещё куча вооружённых пиратов. Мои размышления прерывает Ваас. - Джес, ты голоден?

\- Да.

Он берёт из тарелки кусочек бекона и протягивает мне, я протягиваю руку, чтобы взять бекон, но Ваас откидывает мою руку.

\- Ешь с моей руки.

Нет, я хоть и хочу есть, но так унижаться точно не буду.

\- Нет, - твёрдо заявляю.

\- Принцесса, тебе нужно кушать, чтоб не сдохнуть от голода. Если ты будешь выёбываться, покормлю тебя через зад. Доступно изъясняюсь, Белоснежка?

\- Доступно, - выдавливаю сквозь зубы. Ненавижу, как же я ненавижу его.

Ем с его рук, не хочу, чтоб он кормил меня через задницу, и если я не буду есть, он выполнит свою угрозу, я уверен.

\- Кстати, неделю начинай отсчитывать с завтрашнего дня. За каждое непослушание будет прибавляться ещё один день. Штрафной!

\- Что?! Это нечестно!

\- Всё честно. Хочешь отказаться, амиго? Поздно. Ты уже согласился, - он ухмыляется, этот самодовольный ублюдок. Меня трясёт от злости, глаза застилает красная пелена, и я, уже не соображая, кидаюсь на него. Мы падаем и катимся по полу, я пытаюсь ударить его везде, куда только могу дотянуться, он ударяет меня по почке, и тело простреливает такая сильная боль, что я на время теряю способность нормально двигаться, чем тут же пользуется Ваас. Он хватает меня за ошейник и начинает затягивать его. Пытаюсь вырваться, царапаю его руки, но всё без толку. Воздуха катастрофически не хватает, мир сужается до одной точки. Господи, это конец. Чувствую, что начинаю погружаться в темноту, все звуки стихают, и я проваливаюсь в обморок, но меня приводят в себя хлёсткие пощёчины. Ваас больше не затягивает ошейник, и я могу свободно вздохнуть. Жадно глотаю воздух и заливаюсь кашлем, горло першит и саднит.

\- Джейсон, блядь, ты будешь и дальше выёбываться?! Отвечай, сука! Мне снова надеть на тебя наручники?!

Я отрицательно мотаю головой, перед глазами чёрные точки, голова кружится.

\- Будешь послушным, никаких больше фокусов?

Я киваю, тут же получаю пощёчину и больно прикусываю губу.

\- Словами говори, падла!

\- Да, - хриплю я и снова получаю по щеке.

\- Что да?

\- Буду послушным, - еле сдерживая подкатывающие слёзы, добавляю: - хозяин.

Он расплывается в торжествующей улыбке и встаёт, а я закрываю лицо руками, скрывая слёзы унижения.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Джейсон, посмотри на меня, - я убираю руки от лица и смотрю на Вааса, - ты злишься на меня, думаешь, я унижаю тебя? Но это не так. Нет, вовсе нет. Я не могу унизить тебя. Человека унизить может только он сам. Ты сам себя и унижаешь, Джес, - опять он философа изображает, заебал уже. - Вставай.

Я встаю, голова кружится со страшной силой. Стою, облокотившись о стол, и чувствую, что снова проваливаюсь в объятия обморока. Ваас оказывается рядом и встряхивает меня за плечи. Его лицо очень близко, и я отстранённо думаю о том, что у него очень светлые глаза, слишком светлые для такого, как он. Ваас ещё раз встряхивает меня, да так, что у меня клацают зубы.

\- Джес, ну ты и впрямь принцесса, чуть что, сразу в обморок.

\- Можно воды, пожалуйста, - я говорю очень тихо, но Ваас стоит достаточно близко. Он достаёт из кармана флягу и протягивает мне. Беру флягу и жадно пью, привкус странный, это не вода. - Что это?

\- В душе не ебу, что это. Док дал, сказал: веселит и расслабляет! Щас узнаем, такое ли это пойло невъебенное, как расписывал док. Ну как, что чувствуешь?

\- Ничего не происходит, - может, он пошутил? Вдруг становится так легко и почему-то хочется смеяться. Смотрю на взволнованное лицо Вааса и не могу сдержать смеха, он сейчас похож на сову, на сову с ирокезом. Он проводит рукой по моей щеке и смотрит каким-то ненормальным взглядом, но меня это совсем не пугает, я неосознанно трусь щекой о его руку, мне так хорошо и так спокойно. Всё такое яркое, мысли путаются. Татуировка на моей руке… она стекает, как вода. А руки Вааса на моих боках гладят рёбра, я, повторяя его движения, кладу руки ему на бока. Замечаю, что он мощнее и крепче меня, но зато я выше ростом. Ваас кусает меня за ключицу, это больно, но боль почему-то не отрезвляет; он слизывает кровь, выступающую из прокушенной кожи. Его руки уже мнут мои ягодицы, и нужно бы сопротивляться, но мне так лень, что я просто повисаю на Ваасе.

\- Белоснежка, блядь, не висни, ты вообще-то не пушинка, а вполне себе кабан!

\- Белоснежка… снежок… пушинка… я снежинка…

\- Что? Нихуя себе, тебя вштырило! Идём, тебе нужно прилечь, - он тащит меня к дивану и, совсем не бережно на него сгрузив, садится рядом. Пытаюсь сказать ему, как он груб, но получается что-то несвязное, и от этого становится смешно. Ваас начинает целовать меня, я не сопротивляюсь, слишком лень, он теребит зубами прокушенную губу, это очень неприятно, и, кажется, из неё снова начинает идти кровь. Упираюсь руками ему в грудь, пытаясь оттолкнуть, но сил совсем нет, поэтому мои движения больше похожи на поглаживания, чем на отталкивания. Ваас начинает покрывать поцелуями мою грудь, похоже, он снова намерен заняться со мной «любовью», а я даже не могу сопротивляться.

\- Пожалуйста… не делай мне больно, - с огромным трудом, но у меня получается выдать связную фразу. Ваас отрывается от лизания моей груди и пристально смотрит мне в глаза, его зрачки расширены настолько, что практически перекрывают радужку. Он стаскивает с меня шорты и пристраивается между моих ног. Из-за этого чёртового наркотика я даже не боюсь. Он входит в меня, и, хоть он и делает это медленно, мне всё равно больно, очень, мой разорванный анус ещё не успел зажить за такой маленький срок. Изо рта вырывается слабый стон, больше мне не весело и не спокойно. Ваас врывается в моё тело, каждый раз выжимая как можно больше боли, при этом он целует мои губы бережно и нежно, так обычно целуют тех, кого любят. На душе так противно из-за того, что он делает со мной. Из-за того, что я позволил ему такое со мной делать. Когда он кончает и откатывается от меня, чувствую себя так, словно вывалялся в грязи. Пытаюсь закрыть лицо и не видеть его, переворачиваюсь на бок, спиной к Ваасу. Незаметно для себя засыпаю, меня просто вырубает.


	5. Chapter 5

Сегодня первый день моего рабства. Проснувшись, я никого не обнаружил, Вааса здесь нет. В общем-то, я этому даже рад. В туалет хотелось пиздец как сильно, но выходить из дома я побоялся, поэтому просто воспользовался вазой, ведь Ваас мне для этого её и дал. На столе я обнаружил бутылку с водой и булку. Сразу представил, что это булку пёк Ваас, одетый в поварской колпак и передник. Жуть какая, откуда такие мысли? В воде снова может быть наркотик. Я отлично помню всё, что вчера было: и то, как я вис на Ваасе, и то, как нёс хуйню всякую, и то, как он трахал меня. Я убью Вааса, обязательно. Он поплатится за всё, осталось потерпеть ещё немного.

Съедаю булку и отхлёбываю воды. Вода как вода, в этот раз без наркоты. Нужно одеться, но ягодицы неприятно слиплись из-за засохшей спермы. Беру свою многострадальную футболку, выливаю на неё немного воды и начинаю очищать себя, затем использую заживляющую мазь, хотя если Ваас будет продолжать домогаться каждый день, то вряд ли моя попа когда-нибудь заживёт. Одеваюсь: майка практически скрывает кроткие шорты, выглядит, как платье, но мне, в принципе, пофиг - не голый, и ладно.

Прошло много времени, тут нереально скучно. Ваас, похоже, забыл про меня, но это даже хорошо, чем меньше он меня видит, тем меньше издевательств я получу. И тут распахивается дверь - помяни его, он уже тут. Судя по тому, что на улице стемнело, уже вечер или даже ночь. Ваас злится, это видно по его поджатой губе и сердито раздувающимся ноздрям. Он делает жест рукой, чтоб я подошёл. Не стоит злить его ещё больше. Молча встаю и иду к нему, он смотрит на меня, вижу, как у него под кожей заходили желваки.

\- На колени, - сказал таким тоном, сразу ясно, не подчинюсь - пизда мне. И я подчиняюсь, встаю на колени. У него в руках какой-то ремень, нет, это поводок. Он пристёгивает его к ошейнику, что надет на мне. Что он хочет? Не будет же он выгуливать меня, как собаку? Словно услышав мои мысли, Ваас начинает нехорошо улыбаться и дёргает за поводок. Падаю и опираюсь на руки, теперь я стою на четвереньках, это всё так унизительно, мои щёки пылают, а глаза снова начинают щипать слёзы, но я запрещаю себе раскисать. - Я тут подумал. Ты слишком мало бываешь на свежем воздухе, амиго, весь день просидел в четырёх стенах.

Он просто тянет меня за собой, заставляя ползти, опираясь на колени и руки. Пираты, расхаживающие по лагерю, ржут и отвешивают свои ахуенно «остроумные» комментарии в мой адрес. Плевать, через шесть дней всем им не жить, пускай смеются, пока могут, с перерезанной глоткой особо не поржёшь. Ваас просто сияет, видимо, эта «прогулка» подняла ему настроение. Он останавливается возле какого-то здания.

\- Это душевые - если хочешь помыться, идёшь сюда. Можешь не бояться, пока на тебе ошейник, ребята тебя не тронут, не снимай его. Туалет - здание рядом, тоже можешь им пользоваться. А вот по поводу кормёжки: кормить я буду тебя сам, - с этими словами он ласково поглаживает меня по голове, как какого-то пса. Я встряхиваю головой, скидываю его руку, он только посмеивается в ответ и отстёгивает поводок. - Иди.

\- Что? Куда?

\- Ну ты и дебил, Джес. Иди в душ, мудила.

\- Но у меня нет полотенца, - сказал и понял, как глупо это звучит - какое ему дело до того, есть у меня полотенце или нет.

\- Окей. Я принесу, - он кивает мне, головой указывая на здание.

Поднимаюсь с земли и плетусь, то и дело оглядываясь. Ваас стоит на месте и неотрывно смотрит на меня. Захожу и тут же оказываюсь в небольшой раздевалке, дальше находятся сами душевые. Снимаю одежду и аккуратно складываю на скамейку. Прохожу в душевые и включаю воду, она не такая ледяная, как из шланга. Надо же, тут даже мыло есть, с клубничным ароматом, прелесть какая. Хорошенько намыливаюсь, вода с меня стекает чёрная, оно и ясно, я же по земле на коленях ползал. Ободранные коленки щиплет, зад болит, укусы и синяки, которые мне вчера понаставил Ваас, тоже отдаются болью. Но вода немного расслабляет, я даже не сразу замечаю, что больше не один в помещении. Замечаю только когда этот кто-то прижимает меня к кафелю, а сам прижимается горячим телом к моей спине. Начинаю вырываться, но мне прилетает по боку кулаком.

\- Тише, Белоснежка. Это всего лишь я. Тс-с, успокойся.

\- Ваас? - кое-как выдавливаю. От боли, прострелившей бок, перехватывает дыхание.

\- Это я, - он целует мои плечи, и я чувствую его стояк, прижимающийся ко мне сзади, о нет, моя попа снова будет бедной.

\- Ваас, не нужно…

\- Нужно или нет, не тебе решать, - его руки перемещаются на мои ягодицы и раздвигают их. Закусываю руку, готовясь к боли, но ничего не происходит, он просто трётся своим членом о мои ягодицы, затем проскальзывает между бёдер. - Сожми ноги покрепче, - я сжимаю, и он начинает двигаться, крепко обхватив меня руками поперёк талии.

От того, что он делает, пиздец как стыдно, стыднее, чем если бы он просто трахнул меня. Он трётся, и я против воли начинаю возбуждаться. Я не хочу возбуждаться от этого, мне не нравится. А ещё больше я не хочу, чтоб Ваас заметил мою эрекцию. Слышу смешок сзади. Он заметил. Блядь! Одно радует, что я нахожусь к нему спиной и не могу видеть насмешливую улыбку.

\- А тебе ведь всё это нравится. Джейсон, ты извращенец, - от его голоса по спине пробегают мурашки.

\- Мне не нравится, - он взял в руку мой член, я судорожно вздохнул и невольно отшатнулся назад, прижимаясь к нему ещё сильнее.

\- Серьёзно? И это не ты кончал все те разы, когда я трахал тебя? И это не ты так сильно возбудился сейчас?

\- Нет, не я, это просто физиологическая реакция, - зло цежу сквозь зубы, моё собственное тело предаёт меня, а Ваас начинает двигать рукой по члену и продолжает тереться у меня между бёдер. Крепко сжимаю зубы, чтоб не застонать в голос. Это же обычная дрочка, так какого тогда мне так приятно?

\- Физиологическая реакция. Окей. Хорошо, Джес, можешь обманывать себя, если тебе от этого легче. Но не меня. Меня тебе не обмануть, - он прошептал это мне в ухо, и меня скрутило таким сильным оргазмом, что я прокусил губу. Снова в том же самом месте, что и вчера. Блядь, как же это больно! Чёртов Ваас! Он надавливает на какую-то болевую точку у меня между лопаток, от чего я выгибаюсь, упираясь лбом в кафельную плитку. Ваас дрочит себе и спускает мне на поясницу. Чувствую, что боль прекратилась, он больше не нажимает на эту точку, и я могу спокойно вздохнуть. Он отходит от меня. Не хочу поворачиваться. Не хочу его видеть. Тупо стою не двигаясь, пока вода смывает с меня следы этого позора. Вааса не слышно, может, ушёл. Надеюсь на это.

Снова намыливаюсь, хочется смыть с себя всё это, а потом ещё раз и ещё несколько раз. Вода здесь не очень тёплая, так что я весь продрог. Выхожу, опасливо оглядываю душевые. Вааса нет. Захожу в раздевалку, на скамейке лежит полотенце, а рядом сидит Ваас. А я уже успел обрадоваться, что он ушёл. Хватаю полотенце и прикрываюсь им.

\- Какой ты чистюля, Белоснежка. Я даже вздремнуть успел, пока ты мылся. На, - он протягивает мне зубную щётку, беру её. - Чисти зубы, Джейсон.

\- У меня нет пасты.

\- Не ебёт. Используй мыло. Зубы должны быть чистыми.

\- Я не буду чистить зубы мылом.

\- Характер решил показать? Окей. Окей, Джес. Я говорил тебе, что каждый раз, когда ты не будешь послушным, к твоей неделе будет добавляться ещё один день? Говорил. Говорил, что буду наказывать тебя за непослушание? Говорил. Никто теперь не виноват, я предупреждал тебя, - он подскакивает и бьёт меня в живот, всё происходит так быстро, что я не успеваю среагировать, и он уже тащит меня обратно в душевые. Кидает меня об стену, я еле успеваю прижать подбородок к груди, чтоб не отбить голову. От удара перехватывает дыхание, и, пока я пытаюсь сделать вдох, он засовывает намыленную зубную щётку мне в рот. Ваас водит щёткой по моим зубам, рот наполняется мыльной пеной и мерзким химическим вкусом. Через несколько минут он отстаёт от меня, и я могу наконец-то прополоскать рот. - Ты же не думаешь, что я не накажу тебя за непослушание?

\- Разве ты не наказал меня только что?

\- Нет. Это было не наказание. Джейсон, ты что, так сильно не любишь чистить зубы, что для тебя это наказание? - он это серьёзно сейчас спросил или издевается?

\- Я люблю чистить зубы. Но, блядь, не мылом же!

\- Надо же, какой привередливый. Джес, ты, похоже, что-то недопонимаешь. Если я говорю чистить зубы, ты их чистишь и не выёбываешься. А теперь мне придётся наказать тебя, а ведь я этого не хотел.

\- Это же вовсе не обязательно, - спрашиваю, надеясь, что, раз ему этого не хочется, он пощадит меня.

\- Обязательно. Одевайся.

Я вытираюсь и медленно одеваюсь, стараясь оттянуть тот момент, когда меня будут наказывать. Ваас стоит рядом и молчит, даже не торопит меня, это странно, и я начинаю волноваться.

\- Джейсон, ты боишься?

\- Нет, - храбро отвечаю.

\- Зря. Идём, - он берёт меня за плечи и ведёт куда-то. Мы заходим в какое-то здание, здесь темно и почти ничего не видно, Ваас отвязывает повязку со своего плеча. - Я завяжу тебе глаза, - поясняет он. Зачем ему это? Повязка ложится на мои глаза, и он крепко завязывает её. Затем он отходит, но довольно быстро возвращается. - Скрести руки за спиной, - завожу руки за спину, на них тут же опускается верёвка и фиксирует их. Вот теперь я реально нервничаю, что он собирается делать? Ваас подталкивает меня в спину, я иду вперёд, пока не утыкаюсь лбом в железную стену. Слышу сзади звук закрывающейся двери и звон ключей в замочной скважине.


	6. Chapter 6

Очень мало места, настолько мало, что я могу только стоять. И ещё здесь очень тихо. Сколько я уже тут? Из-за темноты я потерял счёт времени, кажется, что прошло уже часа два. Ноги болят, и холодно. Я кричал, звал Вааса, просил, чтоб он отпустил меня, всё без толку. Мне страшно. Руки онемели, ноги уже не просто болят они в агонии, повязка пропиталась моими слезами. Он оставил меня тут. А что, если он забыл обо мне? Мне уже не страшно, я просто в ужасе! Я снова кричал и снова никто не реагировал, ни шороха. Кажется, я стою тут уже сутки, больше не чувствую тела и даже не замечаю звук ключа, открывающего замок.

Падаю, меня подхватывают. С моих рук исчезает верёвка, а с глаз - повязка. Вижу Вааса, он разминает мои руки, я лежу на полу, не в силах стоять, ноги пульсируют болью, меня потряхивает от переутомления, нервов и холода. Я промёрз просто до костей. Ваас вздёргивает меня на ноги, я не удерживаюсь и с коротким вскриком падаю. Вцепляюсь ему в плечи, в пальцах ещё слабость, поэтому руки соскальзывают, но Ваас не даёт мне упасть, придерживает руками за бока и прижимает к себе. Я сам неосознанно крепче прижимаюсь к нему, он тёплый, а мне так холодно, а он горячий и так приятно согревает.

\- Джейсон, будешь послушным теперь? - шепчет он, обдавая горячим воздухом моё ухо.

\- Да, хозяин, - отвечаю, плевать на унижение, я его уже не чувствую, есть только страх, что если отвечу не так, как он хочет, то он запихает меня обратно в эту железную ледяную коробку.

\- Вот и хорошо, не хотелось бы снова наказывать тебя, - слабо верится, что ему не хотелось бы наказывать меня, он же кайф ловит от моих страданий. - Идти можешь?

Я пытаюсь сделать несколько шагов, они отдаются жуткой болью в нижних конечностях.

\- Могу, - пытаюсь идти к выходу, ноги дрожат, из глаз против воли бегут слёзы.

\- Ну, блядь! Окей, давай так, - Ваас хватает меня за руку, закидывает её себе на плечо и помогает мне идти. - Ты такой хлипкий, принцесса, удивительно, как такому неженке удалось захватить столько моих аванпостов.

Я хлипкий? Посмотрел бы я на него, проведи он столько часов, стоя в холодном тесном ящике со связанными за спиной руками. Будет ли он бодрый и весёлый, пиздюк надменный.

\- Ну, наверное, дело в том, что твои пираты пиздоглазые и пустоголовые инвалиды, раз даже такой хлюпик и неженка, как я, смог, не напрягаясь, наебать их, - Ваас прыскает от смеха, но никак это не комментирует.

Мы выходим из здания, на улице уже светло. Солнце высоко, а это значит, что мне не показалось, и я реально простоял в этом холодном ящике очень много времени. Ваас ведёт меня не в ту лачугу, в которой я пребывал до этого, он ведёт меня в дом, в котором живёт сам. Он подводит меня к кровати и говорит, что я могу лечь. Конечно, я тут же ложусь. Удивительно, у него на кровати чистое постельное бельё, пахнет хорошо и свежо, не то что тот диван - он пах затхлостью. Он берёт стакан воды и насыпает в него какой-то порошок.

\- На, выпей, - протягивает стакан мне, я беру и недоверчиво смотрю на него. - Да там нет наркоты, расслабься! Это всего лишь болеутоляющее.

Я выпиваю, и вскоре боль немного проходит и я могу поспать.

Второй день

Весь второй день своего рабства я пролежал в отрубе. Буквально весь день. Проснулся лишь раз, когда Ваас ложился спать и, схватив меня поперёк груди, прижал к себе. Я проснулся, но через минуту уснул снова.

День третий

Я проснулся днём и сразу же побежал в туалет. Ноги ещё болели, но уже намного меньше. Вернувшись в дом, я заметил на столе записку и тарелку с овсянкой. Беру в руки записку и читаю:

«Белоснежка, будь хорошим мальчиком и кушай овсянку. На тумбочке возле кровати лежит твоя щётка и.. зубная паста. Да-да, я запомнил, как ты истерил по поводу мыла, поэтому у тебя теперь есть паста. Видишь, как я о тебе забочусь. Цени это, мудила.»

Надо же, какой заботливый. Комкаю записку и кидаю в дальний угол. Съедаю овсянку. Подхожу к кровати. На тумбочке лежит детская зубная паста «Мятная клубничка» - ну заебись, чё. Хочется принять душ, но где полотенце, я не знаю. Здесь есть шкаф, но он закрыт на ключ. Ладно, без полотенца обойдусь, не ходить же вонючим. Выхожу из дома и иду в душевые, на пути мне попадается несколько пиратов, они пытаются подъебнуть меня, но я игнорирую их. В душевых пусто, к счастью для меня, но в раздевалке раздеться я так и не решаюсь, хуй знает этих пиратов, вдруг им в голову взбредёт украсть мою одежду. Раздеваюсь прямо в душевых, складываю одежду на пол. Встаю под душ, намыливаюсь клубничным мылом. Хм, клубничная паста, клубничное мыло, кто-то здесь явно любит клубнику. Заканчиваю мытьё и натягиваю одежду прямо на мокрое тело. Здесь жарко, я быстро обсохну. Я очень вовремя оделся, потому что через минуту сюда ввалился голый пират. Он уставился на меня, мерзко улыбаясь.

\- Кто это тут у нас? Это тот самый легендарный Белоснежка? Ой, нет, я обознался, это всего лишь подстилка Вааса! - он гадко ржёт.

\- Пошёл на хуй, - неужели он реально думал, что сможет задеть меня своими подколками, дебил.

\- А ты уже на хую, на хую Вааса! - снова ржёт, я начинаю злиться.

\- А ты шутник, да? - он хотел мне что-то ответить, но я не даю ему этого сделать, с размаха ударяя его ногой по яйцам, хоть это и не честно, бить в такое место, но он сам напрашивался. Когда пират сгибается, бью его коленом по лицу, он падает, и я ещё несколько раз пинаю его по рёбрам. - А теперь тебе уже не так смешно? - пират не отвечает, вырубился. Нужно скорее отсюда уйти, пока кто-нибудь не увидел всё это. Быстро иду в дом. Внутри какое-то ликование, и улыбка сама появляется на лице. И тут я вижу Вааса, он разговаривает с каким-то пиратом.

\- Знаешь, что? Проснувшись сегодня утром, я подумал - сегодня будет охуенный день! Ну, блять, окей, смотри на меня, сука! Ага, молодец. Так вот, иду я по улице и вижу тебя. И знаешь, что? После того, как я увидел твою брезгливую рожу, моё настроение сразу упало. Ну, окей, хуле. Ты думаешь, я урод? Гадости про меня думаешь?! Хули ты молчишь?! А… точно, ты же немой. Хуй с тобой, живи пока. О, Джес! - он заметил меня. - Ты чего мокрый?

\- Я из душа, - блядь, если он узнает, что я избил того мудака, что тогда будет? Он смотрит на меня каким-то оценивающим взглядом.

\- Джерри, мне нужна горячая вода. Принеси, - говорит он парню, на которого только что орал. Ваас заталкивает меня в свой дом. - Присаживайся, амиго.

Я непонимающе смотрю на него, он достаёт нож и, улыбаясь, смотрит на меня.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Ваас, что ты хочешь сделать? - он решил зарезать меня, а вода ему нужна, чтобы кровь с пола смыть? А зачем горячая?

\- Не доверяешь мне, Джес? Боишься, что я пырну тебя? - киваю, Ваас вздыхает и качает головой. - Я не собираюсь резать тебя, амиго, расслабься. Я хочу побрить тебя.

\- Налысо? - удивлённо спрашиваю, совсем не хочется ходить лысым, лысина мне не к лицу. Ваас смеётся.

\- Не, тебе не пойдёт лысина. Хочу сбрить твою бороду.

\- Ножом?! - в моём голосе отразился весь ужас, который я испытывал в данный момент, он же прирежет меня!

\- У меня лёгкая и твёрдая рука, ты, главное, не дёргайся, и всё будет окей, нож очень острый, - и тут вернулся пират, держащий в руках кастрюлю с горячей водой. Он поставил кастрюлю на стол и посмотрел на Вааса, ожидая дальнейших указаний. - Оставь нас, - пират выходит, и Ваас снова поворачивается ко мне. - Так вот, я хочу тебя побрить. Но ты можешь отказаться.

\- Ну, значит, я откажусь, - я облегчённо вздохнул, но тут же напрягся, видя, как у него на лице появляется хитрая улыбка.

\- Ну, значит, я накажу тебя, Джес. Ты отказываешься, и тогда я накажу тебя, поверь, в этот раз наказание не будет таким мягким, как в прошлый. Или ты можешь согласиться, и я не буду наказывать тебя. Но, окей, теперь серьёзно, отказываешься?

Значит, предыдущее наказание было мягкое, я боюсь даже представить, что он сделает сейчас.

\- Нет, не отказываюсь, - он кивает и открывает шкаф, достаёт оттуда небольшое полотенце и баночку пены для бритья. Полотенце он кидает в кастрюлю с водой, затем отжимает его и кладёт на моё лицо, несколько минут сижу с полотенцем на лице, затем он стаскивает его. На улице начинает долбить музыка, Ваас намазывает пену на моё лицо и что-то говорит, но из-за громкой музыки я могу слышать лишь обрывки фраз, тяжело понять, о чём он говорит: то ли про какие-то ценные вещи, то ли про любовь. Затем он тянет меня за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову, чувствую, как нож касается горла, и крепко зажмуриваю глаза, мне страшно, он водит ножом по моим щекам и шее, я не шевелюсь и стараюсь даже дышать реже. Спустя несколько минут нож перестаёт касаться моей кожи, вместо ножа к моему лицу прикасается влажное полотенце, стирая остатки пены, затем пропадает и оно. Открываю глаза, я всё ещё жив, смотрю на Вааса, он выливает что-то себе на ладони, а потом прижимает их к моим щекам, я резко вдыхаю через нос, щиплет. Ваас достаёт из кармана зеркальце и протягивает его мне. Оглядываю себя, он побрил меня на удивление чисто и без единого пореза, потом оглядываю своё лицо в целом. Я похудел, под глазами залегли тени, на скуле виднеется уже пожелтевший синяк, а на губе - затягивающаяся ранка, нос слегка припухший, а на переносице ссадина, видимо, после встречи с той злосчастной вазой. Мой взгляд спускается ниже, и я замечаю свежий засос у себя на шее. Когда он успел? Видимо, пока я лежал в отрубе, вот ведь извращенец. Прикасаюсь пальцами к засосу, чувствую, что Ваас пялится на меня, оборачиваюсь - так и есть, он неотрывно смотрит на меня странным взглядом, и я уже знаю, что означает такой вот взгляд. Делаю вид, что не заметил, протягиваю ему зеркальце, Ваас забирает зеркальце и закрывает входную дверь.

\- Белоснежка, пососёшь мой член? - он указывает себе на ширинку.

\- Зачем спрашивать, разве мой ответ что-то решает?

\- Ха, и правда! Ты нихуя не решаешь, Джес. Окей, у меня для тебя кое-что есть, - он вытаскивает из-под кровати чёрный пакет, потом садится на кровать и жестом руки указывает мне подойти к нему. - Иди сюда и не заставляй меня повторять, - я подхожу, он дёргает меня за руку, заставляя сесть рядом, я бросаю быстрый взгляд на пистолет, который выглядывает из-под ремня его штанов. Ваас замечает мой взгляд и раздражённо цокает языком. - Сбежать хочешь? Думаешь наебать меня, а, Джес? Зачем, зачем, Джейсон? Почему ты вынуждаешь меня быть жестоким к тебе?!

\- Но я же ничего не сделал! - у меня вырывается возмущённый возглас.

\- Но ты же, блядь, собирался!

\- Я не собирался, правда, тише, успокойся, - стараюсь говорить как можно более спокойно.

\- Я правильно понял, ты только что приказал мне успокоиться? - я отрицательно мотаю головой, похоже, он в отвратном настроении, наверное, наркоты не принял. - Нет, Джес, ты приказываешь мне. Какого хуя ты себе позволяешь, сука?! Хорошо, ох, окей. Я спокоен, расслаблен, всё заебись. Открой пакет, Джес - он впихивает пакет мне в руки. Я раскрываю пакет: внутри лежат небольшая коробка и тюбик со смазкой. Смотрю на Вааса, он зловеще улыбается. - А теперь открой коробку, - раскрываю коробку, в ней находится какая-то изогнутая херня, расширяющаяся у основания, ещё и мерзкого кислотно-розового цвета. Такие штуки продают в секс-шопах, откуда он взял это на острове - загадка, я что-то не видал здесь поблизости секс-шопа.

\- Что это? - ошалело спрашиваю.

\- Там на коробке написано, или ты уже и читать разучился, принцесса? - читаю, что написано на коробке. Ох, Боже мой, это анальная пробка специальной формы, предназначенная для стимуляции простаты, она ещё и с вибратором к тому же. - Ты ведь догадываешься, что я хочу, чтоб ты сделал? - рожа у него такая довольная, так и просит кирпича. Я бросаю на него злобный взгляд, а он начинает ржать как ненормальный. - Скажи, Джес, что ты чувствуешь ко мне сейчас? Только честно, окей? Давай, выскажись.

\- Я ненавижу тебя, - говорю, ожидая, что он сейчас разозлится и ударит меня или наорёт, но он лишь заинтересованно разглядывает меня, продолжая улыбаться.

\- Как сильно? - в его глазах горит безумие вперемешку с интересом.

\- О, ты даже представить не можешь, я раньше и не знал, что можно так ненавидеть! - его брови удивлённо изгибаются, и я продолжаю. - Ты злобный, бессердечный монстр, в тебе не осталось ничего человеческого, - улыбка постепенно исчезает с его лица, я чувствую, что пора бы мне уже заткнуться, пока не поздно, но я продолжаю: - Моральный урод, мерзкий и злобный, способный обижать только тех, кто не может дать тебе отпор по тем или иным причинам.

\- А ты два раза назвал меня злобным, повторяешься, Джес. Но, я думаю, достаточно, ты выговорился, полегчало? - я открыл было рот, чтоб ответить, но, видимо, ему не особо и нужен был мой ответ. - А теперь заткнись нахуй! Засунь эту штуку себе в зад, амиго. Сделай это сам, или хочешь, чтобы я помог тебе с этим?

\- Нет, не нужно помогать! Я сам… - начинаю медленно расстёгивать шорты. Беру в руки эту пробку, она крупная, но меньше, чем член Вааса. В поле моего зрения попадает смазка, её нужно использовать, но так не хочется это делать при нём, а если не использую, скорей всего, мне будет не сахарно, эта штуковина такая ребристая. Нахуй стеснение, уж кого-кого, а его мне точно не стоит стыдиться, к тому же моё здоровье для меня важней, не хочу себя травмировать, лучше несколько минут стыда. Беру тюбик смазки и выдавливаю её прямо на пробку, провожу по ней рукой, размазывая. На руке ещё много смазки, мне стоит смазать и себя тоже. Завожу руку за спину и прикасаюсь скользкими пальцами к своей дырке, закрываю глаза, чтоб не видеть взгляд Вааса. Вставляю в себя палец, двигаю им, затем добавляю второй. Чувствую руку Вааса на своём бедре и то, как больно его пальцы впиваются в мою кожу, открываю глаза и недоумённо смотрю на него.

\- Повернись, хочу видеть, - я нехотя разворачиваюсь к нему спиной, и он отпускает моё бедро. Двигаю пальцами, стараясь не думать о том, что кто-то смотрит, добавляю третий палец, всё ещё больно, но продолжать нет больше сил, хочу скорее с этим покончить. Вытаскиваю пальцы и пытаюсь запихнуть эту штуковину, это больно, входит туго, но кое-как у меня получается вставить. На упаковке было написано, что «она принесёт мне незабываемое удовольствие», так вот, на хую я видал такое удовольствие, мой лоб покрылся испариной, а по телу то и дело пробегают волны жара, но ничего приятного в этом нету. Слышу, как Ваас сзади хмыкает.

\- Джес, ты вставил неправильно, давай помогу, - я протестующе мычу, Ваасу плевать, он берёт пробку за край и проворачивает её внутри меня, а я вовремя закрываю рот руками, иначе бы просто заорал во всю глотку. Потом он легонько шлёпает меня по ягодице. - Одевайся, Белоснежка, пойдём.

\- Куда? - он хочет, чтоб я куда-то тащился с этой штукой внутри? Да он в конец ебанулся!

\- Да так, прогуляемся. Давай поживее. Не заставляй меня ждать, окей? - я пытаюсь встать с кровати, двигаться с этим просто нереально. Кое-как мне удаётся надеть шорты - на это у меня уходит минут пять, Ваас стоит, сложив руки на груди, и смотрит на меня то ли сочувственно, то ли злорадно. - Иди вперёд, - говорит он и толкает меня в спину.

Выхожу из дома, и вдруг эта штука во мне начинает вибрировать. А вот это уже приятно, чертовски приятно, не могу стоять прямо, ноги подгибаются, я сгибаюсь, опираясь рукой о стену. Должно быть, со стороны это выглядит так, словно мне вдруг стало плохо, возможно, проходящие мимо пираты так и подумают. В поле моего зрения останавливаются знакомые берцы, а на мою спину ложится рука. Поднимаю взгляд - Ваас смотрит на меня с интересом и лёгкой усмешкой, он наклоняется и говорит мне в ухо:

\- Ты в порядке, принцесса? - в его голосе слышна издёвка.

Я распрямляюсь и, смотря ему прямо в глаза, отвечаю:

\- Всё в порядке, я в порядке, - говорю ледяным тоном, изо всех сил сдерживая дрожь в голосе, получается на удивление хорошо.

\- Хорошо, а то я уже хотел разрешить тебе вытащить эту штуку, но раз всё нормально, думаю, в этом нет нужды, - он, блядь, издевается, сука! Ваас внимательно наблюдает за моей реакцией, а потом начинает смеяться, я же стою мрачнее тучи, пираты пялятся на нас, и я вижу того самого пирата-шутника, у него на лице красуется большой синяк. Я смотрю на пирата, пират смотрит на меня, у нас битва взглядов, Ваас больше не ржёт, и, посмотрев на него, я замечаю, что он тоже смотрит на шутника, а потом поворачивается ко мне. - Идём, - он хватает меня за руку и куда-то тащит. Как выяснилось, мы идём туда, откуда доносится музыка.

Оказавшись на месте, Ваас не отпускает мою руку, он тащит меня к колонкам, расталкивая пиратов, что стоят у него на дороге. Возле колонок он останавливается, а я не успеваю затормозить и влетаю в его спину. Ваас разворачивается и толкает меня, упасть мне не даёт колонка, Ваас подходит ко мне вплотную, его руки оказываются на моих бёдрах. Он будет лапать меня у всех на виду? Но Ваас не собирается лапать, он приподнимает меня и усаживает верхом на колонку. Он отходит на несколько шагов и достаёт из кармана маленький пультик, нажимает кнопку, и эта штука во мне начинает вибрировать ещё сильнее.

Пробка вибрирует, колонка вибрирует, и все вокруг, кажется, смотрят на меня и знают… Голова начинает кружиться, закрываю глаза, тяжело дышу, открыв рот; по телу постоянно пробегают волны удовольствия, изо рта вырываются стоны, но сдерживать их нет нужды, из-за музыки всё равно не слышно, кажется я скоро кончу. Открываю глаза, Ваас сидит на стуле напротив меня, он часто дышит и выглядит так, словно злится, сжимает и разжимает кулаки, зубы стиснуты, глаза потемнели, а рядом с ним стоит этот пират-шутник. Оу, бля-я-я… у меня случается самый сильный оргазм за всю мою жизнь, меня трясёт, а пальцы на ногах немеют, на шортах спереди растекается мокрое пятно, а сразу после накатывает жуткий стыд. Щёки так пылают, что, кажется, на них яичницу можно поджарить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка которая играет когда Джейсон сидит на колонке:  
> Yellow Claw – 21 Bad Bitches


	8. Chapter 8

Сижу на колонке, прикрывая пятно на шортах руками. Эта вибрация внутри не прекращается, так же как и вибрация из колонок, мне плохо, пот катится градом, я глотаю ртом воздух. Хочу, чтоб это прекратилось, умоляюще смотрю на Вааса, произношу его имя - он внимательно смотрит на меня, хмурит брови, его верхняя губа подрагивает, как от едва сдерживаемого гнева, а рядом с ним стоит этот шутник, должно быть, он рассказал всё, что было в душевой, и поэтому Ваас злится. Наверняка он уже придумал мне наказание. По-моему, то, что сейчас происходит, уже наказание, причём довольно жестокое, опозорить меня, заставив обкончаться перед толпой пиратов. А самое ужасное - несмотря ни на что, у меня всё ещё стоит, знаю, что это из-за этой чёртовой игрушки, но всё равно ощущаю себя грязным извращенцем. Закрываю лицо руками, не видеть, не видеть их всех, Вааса, его пиратов, шлюх, которые вешаются на этих пиратов. Чувствую, что начинаю впадать во что-то наподобие транса, из этого состояния меня вырывают чьи-то руки, бесцеремонно стаскивающие меня с колонки - это Ваас. Когда мои ноги касаются земли, тело простреливает очередная волна удовольствия, приходится схватить Вааса за плечо, чтоб не упасть. Ваас очень грубо скидывает мою руку со своего плеча, хватает меня за предплечье и тянет, заставляя идти за собой. Плетусь за ним, второй рукой пытаюсь натянуть майку пониже, чтоб скрыть пятно на шортах и выпуклость. Смотрю вниз, не поднимаю глаз и не оглядываюсь по сторонам, очень не хочется наткнуться на чей-нибудь понимающий взгляд. Мы отходим всё дальше от места, где отдыхают пираты, музыка всё тише, вот мы уже возле дома Вааса, а через секунду мы уже внутри. Он толкает меня к стене и впивается в мои губы так агрессивно, это даже больно, его колено у меня между ног, а руки на ягодицах. У меня вырывается стон, и Ваас, воспользовавшись этим, тут же засовывает свой язык мне в рот. Этот грубый поцелуй и его прикосновения кажутся мне невероятно приятными в данный момент. Он перестаёт терзать мои губы и, развернув за плечи, толкает на кровать. Падаю и приземляюсь на задницу, из горла вырывается какое-то сдавленное рыдание, а перед глазами вспыхивают искры.

\- Джес, что такое, ты как-то побледнел вдруг? - Ваас присел передо мной на корточки и обеспокоено смотрит на моё лицо.

\- Выключи это. Пожалуйста, скорее… - он достаёт пультик из кармана, нажимает какую-то кнопку, вибрация прекращается, и я могу вздохнуть спокойно. - Он всё тебе рассказал, да?

\- Он? Кто такой он, Джесси?

\- Ну, тот уёбок с синяком… - блядь, похоже, пират ничего не рассказал, какой же я идиот, лучше бы молчал! Ваас меняется в лице, его глаза темнеют, я ощущаю опасность, исходящую от него.

\- Что он должен был сказать мне? Что у тебя за дела с ним, а, Джес? - Ваас говорит так спокойно, и этот тон совсем не вяжется с его разъярённым видом.

\- Нет у меня с ним никаких дел, просто он лез ко мне в душевых сегодня, и я ударил его. Я так понимаю, теперь ты накажешь меня? - опускаю голову, если пират ему ничего не говорил, то почему тогда он злился?

\- Ты снимал ошейник? Тогда в душевых ты был без ошейника?

\- Нет, я отлично помню, что ты сказал по поводу снимания ошейника в душевой, и мне вовсе не хочется быть оттраханным толпой пиратов!

\- То есть, на тебе был ошейник, и он всё равно домогался? - домогался… что? Постойте-ка, Ваас подумал, что пират домогался меня?

\- Ты всё не так понял, он не домогался, он просто лез.. ну, подъёбывал, - Ваас смотрит на меня как на полного дебила, но зато теперь он не выглядит таким злым.

\- Так какого, блядь, хуя тогда ты ебёшь мне мозг, Белоснежка? Ты так на него пялился, я уж было подумал, что ты изменяешь мне с ним, - я ему изменяю, это так нелепо звучит, что меня пробивает смех, Ваас смотрит на меня и тоже начинает смеяться, и мы ржём, как ненормальные минут пять, а потом всё веселье резко прекращается. - Джес, хочешь вытащить пробку?

\- Да, хочу, разумеется. Можно вытащить? - неужели наконец-то это прекратится?

\- Окей, я сам её вытащу, раздевайся, - я, кажется, догадываюсь, что будет дальше, внутри страх и какое-то предвкушение. Встаю с кровати и трясущимися руками расстёгиваю шорты, надо бы застирать их, пока сперма не засохла, но сомневаюсь, что Ваас отпустит меня сейчас стирать шорты. Скидываю их на пол, Ваас подходит ко мне вплотную, подхватывает руками низ моей майки и медленно стаскивает её с меня, больно щипает за сосок, я вскрикиваю от неожиданности, а он кладёт свои руки мне на талию и, притянув к себе, целует в подбородок. Не нужны мне эти прелюдии, мне не нравится, как моё тело реагирует на эти неуместные ласки. Кое-как выпутываюсь из его объятий, разворачиваюсь спиной, пусть скорее вытащит это из меня, терпеть уже просто невыносимо, эта штука, она упирается прямо в простату и слишком сильно давит. Это уже не так уж и приятно, а скорее раздражает. 

\- Не терпится, да, Джес? Кто бы мог подумать, что великий воин ракьят на самом деле никакой не воин, а обыкновенная шлюха? Совсем как те, что обслуживают моих ребят, - Ваас ржёт, а я сжимаю кулаки так, что ногти впиваются в ладони. - Джесси, как ты выглядел, когда сидел на той колонке, ха-ха, блядское личико! Молчишь? Ну, окей, - он надавливает мне на загривок, намекая опуститься на кровать. Встаю на четвереньки, Ваас проводит рукой по моей спине, нажимает на поясницу, заставляя выгнуться, берёт край игрушки и вытаскивает. Ещё чуть-чуть, и… а-а-а… не могу сдержать стон, потому что, почти вытащив, он двигает рукой, вгоняя эту мерзопакостную пробку обратно в моё тело, такого я не ожидал. - Ох, Джес, какие забавные звуки ты издаёшь, я с тебя не могу просто! Но ладно, сейчас серьёзно, - он вытаскивает эту штуку и откидывает, она с грохотом падает на пол, а потом я слышу звук расстёгивающейся молнии.

Передохнуть Ваас мне не даёт, сразу входит, но мне совсем не больно, как было в прошлые разы, даже наоборот, чувствуется такое приятное давление. И кажется, он пластал меня часа полтора, а может, даже дольше. Под конец я так вымотался, что не мог пошевелиться. Такого секса у меня никогда не было, мне было так хорошо, точнее, моему телу, а на душе было очень дерьмово. После того, как всё закончилось, я чувствовал себя последней шлюхой, самому с себя противно, лучше бы он избил меня, лучше бы был груб, как в первый раз. Ваас лежит рядом, раскуривает косяк с травкой, а дым выдыхает мне в лицо, и я закрываю глаза, чтоб не видеть его довольную ухмылку.

\- Сейчас бы покушать, - глубокомысленно изрекает он. - Хочешь есть, принцесса? - он вопросительно смотрит на меня, киваю, я весьма проголодался, всё это было довольно изнуряюще.

\- Мои шорты испачкались, - и зачем я сказал это?

\- И ты, видимо, хочешь, чтоб я постирал их? Ха, а ты наглый, Джес! - ничего ему не отвечаю, прячу лицо в сгибе локтя и чувствую прикосновение к своей руке. Ваас отодвигает мою руку, я открываю глаза, его лицо очень близко, он смотрит на мои губы так, словно собирается поцеловать, отворачиваюсь, пока он не сделал этого. Он хмыкает и встаёт с кровати, можно даже сказать, подпрыгивает, движения у него рваные, дёрганные, будто он злится из-за того, что я не дал ему поцеловать себя. Ваас вылетает из дома, как всегда громко хлопнув дверью. Нужно постирать шорты сейчас, только немного отдохну. Заматываюсь в простыню, у меня получается задремать, из сна меня выдёргивает голос Вааса.

\- …такой затраханный.

\- Что? - спрашиваю, сонно моргая глазами.

\- Вид у тебя затраханный, говорю. Я, кстати, еды принёс.

\- Снова будешь кормить меня с рук? - я сажусь, подтягивая простыню повыше.

\- Не сегодня, у меня нет на это времени. Кстати, я сделал это, ну то, о чём ты просил.

\- Про что ты? О чём я просил? - Ваас злобно смотрит на меня.

\- Ты, блядь, охуел Джейсон?

\- Я, правда, не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь, - говорю практически шёпотом.

\- Я постирал твои грёбаные шорты, уёбок! - он сделал это, но разве я просил его об этом? Ой, бля… я упомянул, что шорты испачкались, но я же не имел в виду, что бы он стирал их! Это пиздец как неожиданно, я удивлён, мягко говоря, моя челюсть, кажется, сейчас пробьёт пол. А лицо Вааса с каждой секундой становится всё сердитее, сейчас он взорвётся истерикой, нужно срочно что-то сказать.

\- Спасибо, м-м-м… ты лучше, чем я про тебя думал, - блядь, блядь, блядь, тупой, какой же я тупой! «Ты лучше, чем я про тебя думал», - молодец, Джейсон, теперь мне точно крышка! Смотрю вниз, ничего хорошего не ожидая, но Ваас молчит, тогда я решаюсь взглянуть на него: уголки его губ подрагивают, словно он сдерживает улыбку, и похоже, что мои слова не разозлили его.

\- У меня есть дела, так что вернусь я только завтра. Ты это, давай, ешь суп, не забудь почистить перед сном зубы, не будешь чистить зубы - пиздюлей получишь. Ладно, окей, бывай, мудила, - Ваас уходит, в этот раз не хлопая дверью, а аккуратно её прикрывая.

Надо же, постирал мои шорты. Может, он и правда не так уж плох, ведь он обращается со мной не настолько жестоко, как мог бы… Что за глупые мысли, я для него игрушка, занятный зверёк, которого прикольно кормить с рук, Ваас монстр, ебанутый на всю голову психопат, и я ненавижу его, слишком уж много плохого он сделал мне, не стоит забывать об этом.

Съедаю суп, он был очень даже ничего, наваристый, с мясом, сытный. Лежать в кровати не могу, я весь липкий и насквозь провонял Ваасом, нужно скорее в душ - смыть всё это с себя. Напяливаю майку и шорты, хоть они ещё мокрые, это не важно, потому что я по-прежнему не знаю, где полотенце. Беру с собой зубную щётку и пасту, как-то не особо хочется получить пиздюлей. Пиратов на улице мало, видимо, вся основная масса там, где играет музыка. В душевых тоже пусто, это хорошо, никто доёбываться не будет. Покончив со всеми водными процедурами, иду в дом и, как назло, сталкиваюсь с пиратом-шутником, он презрительно фыркает, но ничего не говорит, боится. Оказавшись в доме, просто падаю на кровать, я так устал.


	9. Chapter 9

Сегодня я проснулся от звука шагов. Ваас вернулся, думал я, но, открыв глаза, увидел, что это не Ваас, а пират, который вчера принёс воды, кажется, Ваас назвал его Джерри и упомянул, что он немой. У него в руках тарелка с кашей, он принёс мне еды, а ещё на стуле лежит стопка чистого постельного белья, которого вчера там не было, - тоже этот пират принёс. Он ставит тарелку на стол и уходит. Я встаю с кровати и чуть не падаю на пол, наступив на что-то. Этим чем-то оказывается пробка, а этот парень, что принёс мне еды, наверняка её видел. И сразу почему-то становится так стыдно, поэтому я запинываю эту штуковину под кровать. Выхожу на улицу, солнце уже высоко: я так долго спал. Всё время, пока я шёл до туалета и из него, на меня пялились пираты, некоторые перешёптывались. Я уверен, они обсуждают меня, почти все пираты видели вчера, как меня колбасило, видели, как выразился Ваас, моё «блядское личико». Разболелась голова. Снова ложусь на кровать, есть мне совсем не хочется, аппетит пропал напрочь. Лежу на кровати и молю бога, чтоб этот день скорее закончился, но время как назло ползёт со скоростью черепахи, уснуть не получается, а на улицу выходить не хочется. Нечем заняться, меняю постельное бельё, чистое пахнет свежестью, а не тем, чем пахло то. Настроение слегка поднялось; смотрю на тарелку с едой, но аппетита по-прежнему нет. На чистой постели мне удаётся заснуть. 

Мне снится Грант, он смотрит на меня с осуждением, а из его шеи хлещет кровь, я пытаюсь приблизиться, но он всё дальше и дальше, пока совсем не исчезает из вида. Я остаюсь в одиночестве, вокруг меня одна лишь тьма, а сзади я слышу голос Вааса: «Беги Форест! Беги!» Я бегу, но при этом остаюсь на месте, бегу до тех пор, пока не падаю без сил. Чьи-то руки подхватывают меня и ставят на ноги, я вижу Лизу: она мертва, её горло перерезано, и я понимаю, что это сделал я. Резко просыпаюсь от какого-то громкого звука, понимаю, что это мой собственный крик. Лбом прижимаюсь к чему-то тёплому, и чьи-то руки ласково гладят меня по голове, и перед глазами у меня знакомый зелёный камень в кулоне, значит, это Ваас, он вернулся и сейчас лежит рядом со мной. Ваас приподнимает моё лицо за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть на себя. У меня все щёки мокрые, наверное, я плакал во сне, он всегда как-то странно реагирует на мои слёзы, вот сейчас, например, у него глаза абсолютно сумасшедшие.

\- Джес, ты во сне ревел, но я не стал будить тебя, было интересно понаблюдать. А потом ты начал скулить, жалобно так, ну вылитый щенок. Вот тогда я хотел уже разбудить тебя, но ты заорал и сам проснулся. Что снилось? - он смотрит мне в глаза, продолжая держать за подбородок, не давая отвернутся, но я не собираюсь рассказывать ему, что мне снилось.

\- Не помню, - слёзы всё ещё текут, поэтому в глазах всё расплывается.

\- Окей, - он не поверил, по его раздражённому голосу слышно. - Ты к еде не притронулся. Почему?

\- Аппетита не было, - он отпускает мой подбородок, и я тут же наклоняю голову, чтоб не нужно было смотреть на него. Ваас встаёт и идёт к столу.

\- Вставай, Белоснежка. Хватит валяться, и так весь день продрых, - вытираю лицо простынёй, поднимаюсь с кровати. - Иди сюда, - нехотя подхожу. - Раз ты сам поесть не можешь, придётся мне кормить тебя с ложки.

\- Я могу, это вовсе не обязательно, - Ваас кивает, кладёт руки мне на плечи и надавливает, заставляя сесть на стул. Зачерпывает ложкой кашу и подносит к моим губам. Ладно, буду есть из его рук. Если Ваас думает, что это хоть как-то меня унижает, то он ошибается, сначала - может быть, а сейчас уже нет. Поэтому я просто съедаю то, что он мне даёт. - Какой послушный. Хочешь пить, Джейсон?

\- Хочу. Снова наркоту мне подсунешь?

\- Пф-ф, конечно нет! За кого ты меня принимаешь, Джес? - он ведь не ждёт, что я отвечу? - Нет там наркотика, - он откручивает крышечку у бутылки с какой-то белой жидкостью внутри и приставляет её горлышко к моим губам. Пью жидкость, это и в правду молоко. - Да, сучка, нравится тебе папочкино молочко? - блядь… после этих слов я подавился так, что это молоко побежало у меня из носа, ещё и облил себя к тому же. Отфыркиваюсь молоком, а Ваас весело смеётся, шутник хуев. - Джесси, опять весь испачкался, как свинья! Ты такой неряха.

\- Можно мне умыться? - спрашиваю, едва сдерживая гнев. Я понял, он специально пытается вывести меня из себя, и я не должен вестись на провокацию.

\- Окей, я с тобой пойду. 

\- Мне нужно полотенце, - надоело постоянно мокрым ходить после душа, а он точно знает, где находится полотенце.

\- Вау, какой требовательный тон. Джейсон, ты забываешься, ты, блядь, вообще-то не в праве у меня что-либо требовать! - значит, полотенца мне не видать, хорошо, переживу. Вдыхаю поглубже, пытаясь успокоиться.

\- Прости, - говорю очень тихо и смотрю при этом в сторону, избегая зрительного контакта. Мне стоит меньше говорить, любое слово может вывести его из себя, и тогда он прицепит мне ещё штрафных дней. 

\- Я дам тебе полотенце, - он открывает шкаф, тот, что всегда закрыт, и достаёт оттуда полотенце. - Идём.

Мы идём в душевые. Там моются пять пиратов. Ваас говорит, чтоб они проваливали, и они беспрекословно подчиняются ему, уходят. Пираты уважают Вааса, несмотря на то, что он неуравновешенный психопат.

\- Иди мойся, Джес, я здесь тебя подожду, - он садится на скамейку, а я собираюсь идти в душевую, но Ваас останавливает меня. - Ты разденься сначала.

\- Я там разденусь, мне нужно майку застирать.

\- Здесь разденешься, - начинаю раздеваться, пытаюсь сделать это как можно скорее, к счастью, на шорты молоко не попало, и мне не нужно будет и их стирать. Беру в руки майку и собираюсь идти в душ, но руки Вааса, держащие меня за бедро, не дают мне этого сделать. Он слегка улыбается и любовно оглаживает пальцами синяки на моих бёдрах, которые он вчера понаставил, а затем начинает целовать их, его бородка прикасается к коже, щекочет, и почему-то я начинаю возбуждаться. Упираюсь руками ему в плечи и пытаюсь отстранить.

\- Мне нужно в душ, - он отпускает меня.

\- Ладно, раз нужно, иди, - и он даже не будет подъёбывать меня по поводу моего стояка? Бегу в душевую, пока он не передумал.

Всё то время, пока я моюсь и стираю майку, ожидаю того, что Ваас придёт сюда так же, как тогда, но он не приходит. Закончив со стиркой и мытьём, иду в раздевалку. Ваас сидит на скамейке, и у него в руках телефон - нет, у него в руках мой телефон.

\- А вот и ты. Я уже было думал, что ты поскользнулся и разбил себе голову о стенку. 

\- Это мой телефон?

\- Был твой. А теперь он мой. Кстати, тебе на мой телефон кое-кто звонил, - сказав это, Ваас гадко ухмыльнулся, а у меня внутри всё похолодело, если это была Лиза, он мог разговорить её и узнать, где они прячутся, и тогда все мои старания насмарку. Ну нет, не может же она быть такой тупой! Или может? - Ах-ха-ха! Блядь, пиздец просто, видел бы ты свою рожу сейчас Белоснежка!

\- К-кто звонил, - спрашиваю дрожащим от волнения голосом.

\- Дейзи Ли. Мы с ней так мило поболтали, Джес, - он внимательно следит за моей реакцией, и его ухмылка становится шире.

\- О чём вы говорили?

\- О тебе говорили. А где прячутся твои придурки друзья, она мне так и не сказала, - фух, я облегчённо выдыхаю, но тут до меня начинает доходить, что он мог рассказать Дейзи обо всём, что творил со мной.

\- Ты рассказал ей? Обо всём этом, рассказал?! - я срываюсь на крик, с ужасом ожидая его ответа.

\- Рассказал, - у меня из лёгких, словно весь воздух выбили, теперь Дейзи знает, она расскажет Лизе, и та больше никогда не увидит во мне мужчину, наверное, она всем уже рассказала. У меня в голове, появилась картинка, как друзья смотрят на меня с жалостью и отвращением. Думаю, только Кит не будет презирать меня, ведь он тоже пережил нечто подобное, чувствовал то же, что и я, поэтому просил меня никому не рассказывать. Сейчас я ощущаю себя полнейшим ничтожеством, я думал, что так стыдно, как вчера, мне никогда не будет, но как же я ошибался, оказывается, может быть ещё хуже. Пальцы разжимаются, майка падает на пол, уши горят, а в висках пульсирует. Закрываю лицо руками, мысли путаются. Ваас встаёт со скамейки и подходит, я чувствую движение возле себя, он отодвигает мои руки от моего лица. - Успокойся, Джес, не реви. Я пошутил.

\- Что? - не понимаю, что он говорит.

\- Звонила не Дейзи, звонил Дэннис, я просто решил прикольнуться над тобой, - решил прикольнуться… стыд сменяется гневом, который я не в силах сдержать. Бью Вааса под дых, начинается потасовка, в ходе которой Ваас подло пинает меня под колено, и я падаю, еле успевая сгруппироваться и прикрыть голову. При падении сдираю кожу, зацепившись за скамейку, и лежу на полу, прижимая руку к груди: она очень болит, наверное, я задел её, когда падал.

\- За что ты так ненавидишь меня? - мой вопрос прозвучал глупо, я сам это понимаю, опять сказал, не подумав. Ваас молчит, но я и не жду, что он ответит. Он присаживается передо мной на корточки и говорит:

\- Я не ненавижу тебя, Джейсон. Давай, поднимайся, - Ваас на удивление спокоен, конечно, он не ненавидит, я дурак, ненависть - слишком сильное чувство, ему просто нравится издеваться надо мной, он же садист. Поднимаюсь, рука по-прежнему скованна болью, и Ваас смотрит на меня и хмурится. - Что с рукой?

\- Ударился, - хмуро буркаю в ответ.

\- Дай посмотреть, - он берёт меня за руку. - Пальцами шевелить можешь, - я сгибаю и разгибаю пальцы.

\- Могу, как видишь, - он внимательно осматривает мою руку.

\- Оу…

\- Что значит «оу»?

\- Это значит, у тебя из руки, кажется, кость торчит… 

\- Что?! - я отдёргиваю руку и начинаю её осматривать, но никаких костей у меня из руки не торчит, и, когда Ваас начинает хихикать, до меня доходит, что он опять «шуткует». - Ты сегодня в ударе прям, шутка за шуткой, юморист просто, - говорю ледяным тоном.

\- Ой, да заткнись ты! Наказать бы тебя надо, но вижу, ты и так уже наказан, поэтому просто ещё один штрафной день.

\- Ещё один? - переспрашивая, сам не узнаю свой голос.

\- А ты как думал, Джес? Ты на меня залупаться опять, блядь, вздумал?! - я поддался на его провокацию, пора бы мне уже поумнеть, больше этого не повторится, я буду послушным, и у меня ещё будет возможность отомстить ему за всё.

\- Прости, я больше так не буду, - Ваас фыркает и болезненно щипает меня за бок. Поднимаю майку, как следует встряхиваю её и надеваю на себя; рукой шевелить тяжело, и каждое движение отзывается страшной болью. Пытаюсь одной рукой натянуть шорты, Ваас раздражённо расхаживает из стороны в сторону, наблюдая за моими попытками, не выдерживает и, матерясь, отпихивает мою руку и сам надевает на меня эти шорты. Выходим из душевых: пираты, которых выгнал Ваас, толпятся возле здания. Ваас идёт впереди меня, а я плетусь позади с опущенной головой, прижимая больную руку к себе, и выгляжу, наверное, слишком жалко сейчас, потому что ни один из пиратов ничего не выкрикивает вслед. Мы заходим в дом, я прохожу и сажусь на кровать, Ваас садится рядом.

\- Я тебя не ненавижу, - повторяет он зачем-то. - Я… знаешь, когда я тебя впервые увидел, сразу понял, мы с тобой отлично повеселимся, Джесси.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ваас напевает песню: Diana Ross and the Supremes – Where Did Our Love Go?

Да, Ваас, наверное, тебе охуенно весело, мне как-то нет. Ничего ему не отвечаю.

\- Я подумал, тебе ведь, наверное, скучно сидеть тут одному, буду брать тебя с собой! - он хлопает меня по спине, я морщусь от боли, видимо, отбил себе не только руку. - Что на этот раз?

\- Ничего, - отвечаю, но Ваас меня не слушает, просто задирает мою майку до головы.

\- У-у-у, знатно ты приложился, - в его голосе слышны нотки сочувствия.

\- Кость торчит? - саркастично интересуюсь я.

\- Нет, просто синяк, и кожа содрана. Ложись на живот, нужно обработать ранки, - и для этого мне обязательно ложится, можно же и так их обработать, но спорить с ним я не намерен, просто делаю так, как он хочет. Слышу, как Ваас роется в тумбочке, потом садится рядом и прикасается влажной ватой к моей спине, щиплет. Он водит ваткой по коже, спускаясь ниже. - Нужно посмотреть, нет ли ран на твоей шикарной попе, приподнимись, я спущу с тебя шорты, - нет у меня ран на заднице, я это отлично знаю, но всё равно приподнимаюсь, и Ваас стаскивает с меня шорты. 

Что-то он затих. Вдруг чувствую, что моей ягодицы касается что-то влажное и шелковистое, это точно не вата, это… язык Вааса. По телу пробегают мурашки. Ваас встаёт и снова роется в тумбочке, доставая оттуда что-то, и в следующую секунду я чувствую, как мне между ягодиц льётся скользкое и холодное. Ваас грубо дёргает меня, ставя раком, и, не давая опомнится, вставляет. Несмотря на то, что мы вчера занимались сексом, всё равно больно. Он входит медленно, заставляя прочувствовать каждый сантиметр, и, когда остаётся немного, он вдруг делает резкий толчок, загоняя по самые яйца, при этом его член проходится по простате, и у меня изо рта непроизвольно вырывается стон удовольствия, я закрываю руками рот, но уже поздно, Ваас слышал.

\- Ох… Джес, какая же ты всё-таки сучка, охуеть просто… нравится мой член, да? Давай, шлюшка, сейчас он весь твой, двигай задницей! - вот ведь фразочки, порнухи пересмотрел что ли? Он оглаживает мои ягодицы и не движется, видимо, он и правда ждёт, что я буду сам насаживаться. И я делаю это, слегка подаюсь вперёд, а потом назад. Ваас замолчал, только тяжело дышал и сжимал пальцами мои бока, а я громко всхлипывал и стонал каждый раз, когда его член касался простаты. От моих стонов Ваасу совсем снесло крышу, он вытаскивает член и грубо кидает меня на спину, видимо, забыв, что я ушиб её, и от такого у меня аж слёзы из глаз брызгают. Ваас не обращает внимания на это, закидывает мои ноги себе на плечи и снова проникает в меня, он втрахивает меня в матрас и при этом целует, творя своим языком у меня во рту что-то невообразимое. Через некоторое время Ваас кончает, чувствую, как его член пульсирует внутри меня, а он замедляет темп. Я вцепляюсь ногтями в его плечо, чтоб он не останавливался, потому что я-то ещё не кончил. У него ещё стоит, поэтому он продолжает движения до того момента, пока я не кончаю. Затем целует меня в висок и откатывается в сторону. Ощущаю, как пальцы Вааса проникают в меня.

\- Опять что ли? - устало интересуюсь.

\- Нет, просто проверяю.

\- Проверяешь, достаточно ли хорошо оттрахал меня? - он в ответ только посмеивается, и дальше мы просто молча лежим. У меня сейчас внутри так пусто, словно всю душу вынули. Ваас молчит, и это очень хорошо - не хотелось бы разговаривать с ним в данный момент. Он прижимает мою спину к своей груди и шумно дышит мне в ухо, спать что ли собрался? Он сжимает мои запястья одной рукой, похоже, Ваас реально решил вздремнуть. Он слишком сильно сжимает больную руку, и я начинаю ёрзать и вырываться.

\- Блядь, да успокойся ты уже, наконец! Хули дёргаешься, Джес?

\- Ты можешь не сжимать так сильно мою руку? Пожалуйста, - Ваас раздражённо вздыхает и отпускает мои запястья.

\- А теперь будь так добр, прекрати дёргаться и заткнись нахуй! Просто дай мне немного тишины, окей, Белоснежка? - я тихо отвечаю ему «хорошо». Минут через пятнадцать я понимаю, что мне нужно в туалет, а Ваас спит и крепко прижимает меня к себе. Будить его чревато, я лучше потерплю. Спустя где-то час я делаю попытку выпутаться из его железных объятий, но Ваас лишь матерится сквозь сон и крепче хватает меня поперёк груди. Спустя ещё часа полтора терпеть я уже не могу, поэтому начинаю тормошить Вааса.

\- Ваас, проснись, Ваас, - он подскакивает и испугано озирается по сторонам.

\- Что случилось? Чего ты меня разбудил, амиго?

\- Мне нужно в туалет…

\- Так и шёл бы, меня нахуя будить, или тебе подержать нужно?

\- А как я мог пойти, не разбудив тебя? Ты вцепился в меня мёртвой хваткой!

\- Да, блядь, не психуй! Иди, что ты там хотел, делай, заканчивай ебать мне мозги.

Я встаю с кровати и одеваюсь настолько быстро, насколько это вообще возможно, и пулей вылетаю из дома. Когда иду обратно, замечаю, что на улице уже смеркается. Сажусь на ящики, которые стоят возле дома Вааса, пиратов на улице не так уж и много, лучше посижу здесь, чем с Ваасом. Когда на улице темнеет, возвращаюсь в дом, Ваас сидит на стуле и курит, вид у него задумчивый, на моё возвращение он никак не реагирует, словно и не замечает. И потом он вдруг начинает напевать: 

\- Baby, baby,  
Baby, don't leave me   
Ooh, please don't leave me.  
All by myself   
I've got this burning   
Yearning, yearning   
Feeling inside me.  
Ooh, deep inside me   
And it hurts so bad.   
You came into my heart   
So tenderly   
With a burning love   
That stings like a bee…

Меня пробирает дрожь, и по спине пробегает холодок, но не от того, как Ваас поёт, у него довольно приятный голос, а от того, как он смотрит на меня в этот момент.

\- Где это ты так долго шлялся, амиго? Сбежать планируешь, а? Джейсон, наебать меня хочешь?

\- Я просто… нет, я просто сидел на улице, - от такого страшного взгляда у меня во рту пересохло. Он ещё несколько минут сверлит меня этим жутким взглядом, а потом кивает и подходит ко мне, садясь рядом.

\- Поговори со мной, Джес. Расскажи мне что-нибудь интересное, хорошо?

\- А что рассказать?

\- Что угодно.

И я начинаю рассказывать. Рассказываю про соседского пса, про то, что мне нравится снег, а в Калифорнии он бывает очень редко, про то, как мы с Грантом ходили на рыбалку и как на самом деле мне не нравится рыбалка, рассказываю всё подряд. Ваас смотрит на меня с интересом и внимательно слушает, ни разу за всё время не перебив. Я говорю дальше, через некоторое время Ваас просто валит меня на кровать и целует в губы; он же сам просил поговорить с ним, а теперь так заткнуть меня решил что ли? Его прерывает звонок мобильного телефона. Ваас встаёт и смотрит на телефон, матерится и подносит трубку к уху.

\- Да. Хорошо, Хойт, скоро буду, - он сбрасывает и поворачивается ко мне. - Окей, принцесса, мне придётся оставить тебя.

\- Ты же говорил, что теперь будешь брать меня с собой, - не то чтоб мне сильно хотелось куда-либо с ним идти.

\- А ты сильно хочешь пойти со мной? - я отрицательно мотаю головой, Ваас хмыкает и уходит.

Через некоторое время я начинаю думать, что лучше бы пошёл с Ваасом, здесь совсем нечем заняться. Я нашёл какую-то книгу в тумбочке, но она оказалась на неизвестном мне языке, позже пришёл пират с едой, похоже, и в правду немой, потому что ни на один из моих вопросов он не ответил, вместо этого он просто стоял и тупо смотрел, а потом и вовсе ушёл. Остаток вечера был невероятно скучным, я пытался уснуть, но сон не шёл. 

Пятый день

Уснул я, когда на улице уже светало, но спал недолго и, проснувшись, чувствовал себя ужасно, ещё и рука опухла. Я вышел на улицу, решил прогуляться и обошёл весь лагерь. Солнце уже жарило, поэтому я присел на стул в теньке, и минут через десять ко мне подошёл пират, совсем молодой, даже младше Райли, наверное. Он говорит мне что-то на испанском, хуй поймёшь, чего он ко мне приебался? Посылаю его на хуй, и он отходит, а буквально через минуту ко мне подходит ещё один пират, тот, что хватал меня за задницу, Боб, кажется, так его зовут.

\- Скучаешь? - не отвечаю ему. - Будешь? - он протягивает мне сигарету.

\- Нет, - я не хочу брать у него сигарету и общаться с ним, желания нету.

\- А знаешь, если бы ты был со мной, я бы никогда не стал бить тебя, я был бы нежен, - сказав это, он проводит тыльной стороной ладони по моему плечу, я вскакиваю со стула, да так, что стул падает на землю.

\- Ты, блядь, ебанутый?! Сам хоть понимаешь, какую хуйню несёшь? Долбаёб просто, у меня слов нет. И не смей трогать меня, грёбаный извращенец, - молодой пират заинтересовано смотрит на это представление, а моё плохое настроение становится ещё хуже. Какого вообще хуя он говорит со мной так, словно я шлюха. Что вообще означает «если бы я был с ним»? Хочется побиться головой об стену или лучше побить головой об стену этого уёбка, и мне приходится задействовать всю свою выдержку, чтоб не сделать этого. 

\- Ну чего ты, не злись, детка, - он улыбается, всё, это было последней каплей. Хватаю стул и запускаю в пирата, попадаю ему по голове, он матерится, схватившись за голову, молодой пират ржёт, а меня просто колотит от гнева. 

Возвращаюсь в дом Вааса. Даже не верится, но мне хочется, чтоб Ваас вернулся.


	11. Chapter 11

Некоторое время спустя мне всё-таки удалось нормально уснуть. Просыпаюсь, когда на улице уже темно, на столе стоит еда, значит, немой пират заходил, а я не слышал, настолько крепко спал. Интересно, а Ваас уже вернулся? На улице начался дождь, лило как из ведра, Ваас так и не вернулся, а я не мог уснуть всю ночь. А вдруг он умер? Я бы не хотел, чтоб Ваас умер не от моей руки, я сам должен прикончить его. 

День шестой

Дождь всё не прекращался, я вышел на улицу и тут же промок до нитки. Я зашёл в туалет, посетил душевые, прогулялся по лагерю. Остановившись посреди улицы, я закрыл глаза и задрал голову вверх, подставляя лицо дождю. Начинаю замерзать, но так не хочется уходить, дождь словно смывает с меня всё то, что случилось со мной за последние дни: боль, грязь, унижения. Я уже дрожу от холода, но не двигаюсь с места. Вдруг чьи-то руки опускаются на мои плечи, я стоял с закрытыми глазами и не ожидал ничего такого и поэтому сработал инстинкт самосохранения и я заехал этому кому-то локтем в живот. Поворачиваюсь и вижу Вааса, потирающего бок.

\- Блядь, Джейсон, чего ты бешеный такой? 

\- Я думал, ты умер, - говорю первое, что приходит в голову, у Вааса становится такое забавное выражение лица.

\- Ты бы хотел этого, не так ли? Ответь, только честно, окей. Ты бы обрадовался, если бы я и правда умер сегодня, а, амиго?

\- Нет. Только если бы я сам убил тебя, не хочу, чтоб это сделал кто-то другой, - это честно, Ваас удивлённо заморгал глазами. Похоже, он в хорошем настроении, раз не орёт из-за того, что я ударил его, и из-за того, что я только что сказал; он даже улыбается.

\- Как романтично звучит, - Ваас берёт меня за здоровую руку и резко притягивает к себе, от чего я впечатываюсь в него, и он тут же кладёт руки мне на талию, не давая отстранится. Это он такой горячущий, или это я так сильно замёрз? От его тепла по телу проходит приятная дрожь. - Джес, ты такой холодный. Давно стоишь тут?

\- Не знаю, - стоять вот так, обнявшись с Ваасом, пиздец как стрёмно, потому что, несмотря на то, что на улице ливень, пираты всё равно слоняются вокруг.

\- Заболеешь. Нужно согреть тебя, принцесса, - согреть… я примерно представляю, каким именно образом он будет согревать меня, и так я уж точно не хочу согреваться. - Пойдём в дом, - Ваас тащит меня волоком, и когда мы оказываемся в доме, он накидывает на меня полотенце и активно вытирает.

\- Я сам, - забираю полотенце из его рук и вытираюсь, а Ваас стоит и разглядывает меня, и у него на лице какая-то странная ухмылка. - Что? Чего ты так смотришь?

\- Ты на мокрого цыплёнка сейчас похож, а когда под дождём стоял, такой красивый был. Такой весь грустный, а вода стекает по твоему лицу словно слёзы. Ты плакал в тот момент, только честно, плакал да?

\- Я не плакал. А у тебя какая-то странная фиксация на слёзы, как я посмотрю.

\- Ой, да не пизди! Тебе просто это идёт, а другим нет, - ну заебись, мне идут слёзы, он точно псих, раз так думает. Ваас подходит совсем близко и легонько проводит пальцами по моей больной руке. - Распухла. Болит?

\- Да, - он аккуратно приподнимает мою руку и начинает целовать. В животе появляется такое странное тянущее чувство, как волнение, что ли. Зачем он делает это? Я хочу остановить его, но просто стою и молча смотрю на него, а Ваас продолжает целовать мою руку и тоже смотрит на меня. - Что ты делаешь?

\- Целую твою руку, чтоб не болела.

\- У меня и задница тоже болит, поцелуешь? - Ваас перестаёт целовать мою руку и задумывается.

\- Окей, я сделаю это, - что? Я же пошутил, мне вовсе не нужно, чтоб он целовал меня туда! - Чего ты застыл, Джес, поворачивайся задницей.

\- Не… не надо, она не болит, я просто пошутил, - он начинает хохотать, а потом резко прекращает.

\- Смешно. Ладно, идём, - он подходит к кровати и садится на неё, я сажусь рядом. Ваас хватает меня за шею и впивается в мои губы поцелуем, я сам не замечаю, как уже лежу на кровати и отвечаю на его поцелуй, но, опомнившись, отворачиваюсь, и губы Вааса проходятся по моей щеке. Он легонько покусывает меня за мочку уха, это даже приятно. Я уже согрелся, мне даже жарко. - Нравится тебе, - это был не вопрос, это было утверждение. И я не собираюсь спорить с ним, в этом просто нет смысла. Поворачиваю голову и смотрю на Вааса, мой взгляд падает на шрам, что на его голове, Ваас замечает, куда я смотрю. - Можешь потрогать, если хочешь, - я протягиваю руку, чтоб прикоснутся, но понимаю, что это будет странно выглядеть, и возвращаю руку обратно на кровать.

\- Как ты получил его?

\- Хм… не помню, это было давно, - да как вообще можно не помнить, каким образом получил такой страшный шрам? - Кстати, Джесси, ты ничего мне рассказать не хочешь?

\- Что? Опять поговорить захотелось?

\- Что за инцидент у тебя был с Бобом? Я слышал, ты ему голову стулом проломил.

\- Он приставал ко мне.

\- Приставал… как именно? Так же, как Родриго в душевых, подъёбывал, или…? - я молчу и кусаю губу, не думал, что придётся рассказывать Ваасу о том, как ко мне приставал ебанутый пират.

\- Или, - отвечаю я, на что Ваас хмурится.

\- И ты уебал его стулом? - он ложится на бок и вопросительно смотрит на меня.

\- Да, именно это я и сделал.

\- А что такого он сказал тебе?

\- Что-то на подобии: «ебись лучше со мной, а не с Ваасом», ещё так сказал, словно у меня есть выбор, словно я сам хотел того, что сейчас ты со мной делаешь, - говорю и чувствую, как снова начинаю злиться.

\- Но у тебя был выбор, Джейсон, - да, Ваас, заебатый у меня был выбор. Ваас достаёт из кармана косяк с травой и закуривает, а я закрываю глаза, чтоб не видеть его, но он не собирается отставать от меня и начинает целовать шею, при этом его бородка щекочет, не могу сдержаться и начинаю гоготать.

\- Блядь, да хватит уже! - упираюсь руками ему в грудь, стараясь отодвинуть от себя. Ваас перестаёт целовать мою шею.

\- Хочешь? - он протягивает мне косяк. Почему бы и нет, беру косяк и затягиваюсь. - Мне нужно отойти, но я скоро вернусь.

Ваас ушёл. Я докурил, но нет этого приятного чувство расслабленности, наоборот, внутри начинает нарастать тревога, сердце колотится так, что, кажется, сейчас пробьёт грудную клетку и, упав на пол, поскачет к выходу. Я встаю с кровати, закрываю голову руками и стараюсь переждать приступ паники. Дверь с грохотом открывается, у меня невольно вырывается крик ужаса изо рта.

\- Блядь, напугал, пиздюк! Ты чего орёшь, Джейсон? - Ваас подходит ко мне и заглядывает в моё лицо. - Что с тобой?

\- Всё нормально, всё в порядке, всё хорошо, - мне страшно.

\- Ясно всё с тобой. Приляг, амиго, - я отрицательно мотаю головой. - Приляг. Ну, хочешь, я сейчас уйду? - Ваас уйдёт и оставит меня одного здесь, совсем одного…

\- Нет, не уходи! - я вцепляюсь в его руку и прижимаюсь лбом к его плечу.

\- Окей, Джес, я не ухожу, - он ложится вместе со мной в кровать, а я не отпускаю его руку до тех пор, пока меня самого не отпускает. Ваас даже не пытался вырвать руку, все эти два с половиной, а может даже и три часа он терпеливо лежал со мной. Почему он делал это?

Возможно, из-за того, что меня ещё не до конца попустило, на меня что-то находит, и я прижимаюсь губами к губам Вааса, прикусывая его нижнюю, и через несколько секунд мы уже лижемся как ненормальные. Оправдания своим действиям у меня нет, винить во всём я могу только Вааса - это из-за него я стал таким. Он задирает мою майку, я делаю то же самое с его. Осмелев, касаюсь его ширинки, у него стоит, и я двигаю рукой, слегка нажимая, Ваас стонет, затем отбрасывает мою руку и пытается, не расстёгивая, стащить с меня шорты, удивительно, но у него это получается. А я тем временем подхватываю бегунок на его ширинке и тяну вниз. - Ну, ты даёшь, Джес! - Ваас тяжело дышит и смотрит на меня бешеным взглядом.

\- Заткнись, - хватаю его за загривок, притягивая к себе и затыкаю единственным возможным сейчас способом. Чувствую, как Ваас начинает вставлять мне. Больно, мог бы и смазкой воспользоваться, уёбок! Изо всех сил впиваюсь ногтями в его спину. Ваас останавливается, несколько минут ждёт, всё это время не переставая покрывать поцелуями моё лицо, шею и грудь. Постепенно он начинает двигаться, всё быстрее и жёстче. Комната наполняется пошлыми звуками хлопающих друг о друга тел, пыхтением Вааса, моими громкими развратными стонами, которые я больше не пытаюсь сдержать. Не могу думать ни о чем кроме того, что мне хорошо сейчас. Совсем скоро я кончаю, крепко сжимая член Вааса внутри себя, а он ещё несколько минут двигается и тоже кончает. Мы лежим молча, у меня в голове пусто, просто вакуум.

\- Пиздец просто, - подаёт голос Ваас.

\- Ага, - это всё, что я могу сказать в данный момент.

\- У меня для тебя, кстати, есть кое-что, подарок. Я сразу хотел сказать, но ты такой упоротый был.

\- Что?

\- Подожди, окей? Мне нужно немного отдохнуть. Сейчас отдохну, и пойдём.


	12. Chapter 12

\- Опять мне какую-нибудь хуйню из сексшопа подсунешь?

\- Ха-ха-ха! Нет. Кстати, а где та пробка?

\- Понятия не имею, - вру и надеюсь на то, что он не станет заглядывать под кровать. - А откуда ты вообще взял её?

\- Ну, если не вдаваться в подробности, на этом острове нет недостатка в подобных вещах, - я решил не уточнять, по каким причинам на этом острове нет недостатка в таких штуках.

\- Мне нужно помыться, - Ваас всё ещё лежит на мне, я пытаюсь скинуть его с себя, но после того, что только что случилось, сил не осталось.

\- Хорошо, - отвечает он и не двигается.

\- Ваас, мне тяжело, я задыхаюсь, - он приподнимается и пристально смотрит в мои глаза.

\- Да, я чувствую то же самое из-за тебя. Меня как будто кинули в воду, грудь сдавило - не вздохнуть, и чем глубже погружаюсь, тем тяжелее.

\- Эм-м... я имел в виду, ты тяжёлый… слезь, пожалуйста, с меня, - и что это сейчас было про воду, он прикалывается?

\- А, да, сейчас, - он похохатывает и откатывается в сторону, значит точно шутканул. Я аккуратно сажусь, зад неприятно простреливает, Ваас был довольно груб, даже смазку не использовал, хоть она и есть здесь, возможно даже, он снова порвал меня. Хотя я сам это начал, я ебанутый извращенец, ещё и удовольствие получал. Стыдно перед самим собой, кем я стал, грязная шлюха, Ваас сказал, такая же шлюха, как те, что ублажают его пиратов, но я хуже, они хотя бы не пытаются притворяться воинами. - Джес, ты уснул? - я так задумался, что не заметил того, что уже довольно продолжительное время сижу с закрытыми глазами и не двигаюсь. - Иди мыться, мудила, восемь минут тебе, не уложишься в отведённое время, накажу. Время пошло!

Я подскакиваю, быстро надеваю шорты, хватаю полотенце и выбегаю на улицу. Дождь уже прекратился, я быстро иду к душевым, там есть пираты, но мне плевать, будут они смотреть и заметят ли, в каком я виде, просто раздеваюсь и встаю под душ. Долго намыливаюсь, но так и не могу смыть следы Вааса с себя, он запятнал меня изнутри, мою душу. Думаю, я мылся дольше восьми минут, даже не представляю, какое наказание Ваас придумал для меня сейчас. На негнущихся ногах иду в дом. Ваас сидит на столе, он злится.

\- Ты отсутствовал тридцать шесть минут. Какого хуя тебе было не понятно из моих слов, уёбок?! Я же, блядь, чётко сказал, восемь ёбаных минут!

\- Прости, - теперь он накажет меня и ещё прибавит штрафной день.

\- Что, что? - выражение его лица смягчается. - Ха, окей. Я прощаю, но наказать мне всё равно тебя придётся. Знаешь, Джес, мне уже начинает казаться, что ты специально это, я понимаю, если бы ты минуты на две позже пришёл, но ты пришёл позже на двадцать восемь. Я накажу тебя, - Ваас гаденько улыбается, и я знаю, он наверняка придумал что-нибудь ужасное. - Но сначала сюрприз! Идём, - Ваас берёт меня за плечо, и мы идём к двухэтажному зданию. Внутри темно, Ваас ведёт меня в какое-то помещение без окон, включает свет, и я замечаю изрядно побитого сидящего на стуле пирата, того самого Боба, который приставал ко мне.

\- Что это значит, Ваас? - он улыбается, подходит ко мне и обнимает за плечи.

\- Я дарю тебе его жизнь, - шепчет он мне на ухо. - Ты можешь убить его, а можешь пощадить, выбирай, - жизнь этого Боба в моих руках, пират даже не связан, но он просто смирно сидит на стуле, даже не пытаясь убежать.

\- А если я хочу убить его, мне что, делать это голыми руками? - да, я хочу убить этого пирата.

\- Я дам тебе нож, амиго.

\- А если я и тебя захочу убить этим ножом?

\- У меня есть пистолет, попробуешь выебнуться на меня, прострелю тебе обе ноги. На, держи, - Ваас протягивает мне складной нож. Беру нож и внимательно смотрю на пирата: у него какой-то отсутствующий взгляд и он никак не реагирует на происходящее вокруг.

\- Он под чем-то что ли?

\- Нет, наверное, по голове слишком сильно получил. Хотя, если подумать, хуй его знает, может и под наркотой, но я ему точно ничего такого не давал.

\- Он без оружия и явно упоротый, нападать на него в такой ситуации как-то неправильно, - рассуждаю вслух, Ваас прыскает от смеха.

\- Ну и что с того, Джес? Тебе жалко его стало, да? А сколько ты уже перебил моих ребят до него, их тебе жалко не было, с чего ты вдруг таким сочувственным стал?

\- Я не сочувственный. А почему ты даёшь мне убить одного из твоих людей, ты же его командир, разве ты не должен защищать его?

\- Да, Джес, я тут главный, и все мои люди знают, что моё трогать нельзя! Он сам виноват в том, что так получилось. Решайся, Джейсон, меня уже заебало тут стоять. Убей его, амиго.

Я подхожу к пирату, Ваас раздражённо притопывает ногой. Обхожу пирата, встаю сзади него и перерезаю ему горло, он булькает и падает со стула. Стою и смотрю, как по полу расползается лужа крови. Я убил его не потому, что хотел этого, хотя не скрою, у меня было такое желание, но всё-таки сделал я это потому, что так хотел Ваас. Смотрю на окровавленный нож, Ваас подходит и забирает этот нож у меня из рук. Он достаёт из кармана платок и вытирает кровь с моей руки.

\- Тебе понравился мой подарок?

\- Честно говоря, нет, - лучше бы подарил мне мазь обезболивающую для задницы.

\- А что бы ты хотел в подарок, принцесса?

\- Приличную одежду, например, - Ваас улыбается и качает головой.

\- Не, мне нравится, как ты выглядишь в этой, Джес, - Ваас кладёт обе руки на мои ягодицы, я лишь вздыхаю, вспоминая, что меня ещё ждёт наказание. - Что это ещё за вздохи, и хули рожу такую делаешь, страдалец? - ничего ему не отвечаю, просто отворачиваюсь, мой взгляд снова падает на кровавую лужу, я убил этого пирата, хоть он был мерзким ублюдком, но я всё равно чувствую, что сделал что-то плохое, убив его. Ваас больно щипает меня за бок, я вскрикиваю от неожиданности. - Какого хуя ты пялишься на него?! Смотри на меня и отвечай на мои вопросы! Ты, блядь, мой!

\- Пошёл ты на хуй! - толкаю Вааса, он отступает на несколько шагов и удивлённо смотрит на меня, а через несколько секунд мы сцепляемся. Колотим друг друга, оказываемся на полу, и я не успеваю заметить, когда драка прекращается, а мы с Ваасом как какие-то придурки лежим на полу и целуемся, до боли и привкуса крови во рту. Чувствую, как рука Вааса проскальзывает в мои шорты. Начинаю вырываться. - Нет, нет, нет! Отъебись, я не хочу заниматься этим возле трупа! - Ваас словно не слышит меня, он ласкает рукой мой член, и я против воли начинаю возбуждаться. - Ваас, ну нет, - ударяю его по плечу, ноль реакции, он продолжает двигать рукой и целовать меня в ключицы. Похоже, криками и сопротивлением его не остановить, я перестаю дёргаться и провожу ладонью по его щеке. - Ваас, посмотри на меня, - он отвлекается от своего занятия и смотрит на меня, у него такой безумный взгляд в данный момент, и я начинаю осознавать, что он сейчас реально выебет меня рядом с трупом пирата и я ничего не смогу с этим поделать, но надежда умирает последней. - Пожалуйста, не надо. Только не здесь… Ваас пожалуйста, - последние слова произношу шёпотом, Ваас смаргивает, и его взгляд становится более разумным, он словно приходит в себя.

\- Окей, - он вытаскивает руку из моих шорт и встаёт. - Ладно, поднимайся, Джес, пойдём, - я встаю, и мы наконец-то уходим из этого здания. - Кстати, Белоснежка, ты так приятно пахнешь клубникой, прям как девица. Как тебе это вообще удаётся?

\- Вообще-то в душевых лежит мыло с клубничным ароматом, так что какого хера ты меня девицей называешь, когда этим мылом пользуются, наверное, все пираты, что здесь есть!

\- Ну, так я не моюсь в общественных душевых, откуда ж мне знать, каким мылом там моются. Джес, ты не убил меня там, когда у тебя был нож, даже не попытался, - мы останавливаемся возле входа в дом Вааса.

\- Так у тебя же пистолет был, ты мог застрелить меня.

\- Но я даже не доставал его, твоих навыков хватило бы, чтоб убить меня прежде, чем я успею достать пистолет. Почему ты не сделал этого и даже не попытался? - а Ваас ведь прав, я упустил шикарнейшую возможность убить его. Почему? У меня нет ответа на этот вопрос, я не знаю, почему, я даже не подумал об этом в тот момент.

\- Я не знаю, - так ему и отвечаю.

\- Не знаешь, - повторяет он и кладёт руку мне на плечо. - Окей. Я тут подумал, я не буду наказывать тебя в этот раз, амиго. Я собираюсь кое-куда пойти сегодня, ты пойдёшь со мной.


	13. Chapter 13

Ваас впихнул меня в дом, а сам ушёл. Я весь извёлся мыслями о том, что я проебал возможность выбраться отсюда. Как я мог даже не подумать об этом, я же ненавижу Вааса, ведь ненавижу? А Ваас, почему он так ведёт себя, почему не стал наказывать меня? После долгих мучительных и ни к чему не приводящих размышлений у меня разболелась голова, да так сильно, что аж до тошноты. Несколько раз меня вырвало, какой-то пират, который видел, как я бегу в туалет, прикрывая рукой рот, шутканул про мою возможную беременность, но мне было так плохо, что я даже не смог послать его на хуй. 

Я лёг на кровать и смог задремать, а когда сквозь сон почувствовал прикосновение к своей щеке, а ухо опалило тёплым дыханием, я почему-то сразу понял, что это Ваас. Он шепчет: «Что ты думаешь? Убегаешь от мыслей обо мне, придумываешь оправдания?» Головную боль словно рукой сняло. Открываю глаза, собираюсь ответить ему, но Вааса нет, оглядываюсь, его вообще нет в комнате, мне что, приснилось? Через мгновение распахивается дверь, на пороге стоит Ваас, значит, его точно здесь не было несколько минут назад. Ваас подзывает меня жестом руки, подхожу, головная боль и правда совсем прошла, не осталось даже отголосков, словно и не было её. Мы выходим на улицу, уже стемнело, мы садимся в машину и куда-то едем, и за всё это время Ваас практически ничего мне не сказал. Мы подъезжаем к какому-то большому зданию, из него доносится грохот музыки. Ваас выходит из машины, я тоже выхожу и подхожу к нему, он больно хватает меня за предплечье и тащит в это здание. Это клуб, и здесь толпится огромное количество народу, мы идём на второй этаж, там намного меньше людей и стоят кожаные диванчики. Ваас садится на один из диванчиков, а я стою рядом.

\- Садись, чего встал, - он дёргает меня за руку, и я плюхаюсь рядом с ним. Смотрю по сторонам, всюду пираты, а на диване в углу ещё один пьяный пират ебёт шлюху, гадость, поворачиваюсь обратно к Ваасу: к нам подсел какой-то пират, и Ваас увлечённо с ним болтает, на меня даже не взглянет, словно меня и нет здесь. Они говорят на испанском, я не знаю испанского, поэтому мне ни черта не понятно. Они смеются, одновременно поворачиваются и смотрят на меня, от взгляда Вааса у меня по телу пробегает жар, такой хитрый, лукавый взгляд, он что-то замышляет, это точно. Пират подмигивает мне, Ваас не может этого видеть, так как сам смотрит на меня, затем он что-то говорит Ваасу и уходит. А Ваас достаёт из кармана пакетик, в этом пакетике разноцветные таблетки. Он вытаскивает одну и протягивает мне, я догадываюсь, что это за таблетка, и мне вовсе не хочется её принимать. - Возьми, - я отрицательно мотаю головой, не хочу я её брать! - Ты, блядь, выёбываться будешь теперь? Бери!

\- Нет, - брови Вааса удивлённо взлетают вверх.

\- Ну, окей, хули, - он закидывает эту таблетку себе в рот, хватает меня за шиворот и целует, от неожиданности я открываю рот, чем Ваас тут же пользуется, пропихивая туда эту таблетку языком. Когда таблетка касается корня языка, срабатывает глотательный рефлекс, и я проглатываю её. Ваас отстраняется, напоследок лизнув мою нижнюю губу.

\- Нахуя ты мне экстази подсунул?! - Ваас лыбится, мне хочется побить его, лучше ногами.

\- Это не экстази, это кое-что получше, мне док дал. Ты не бойся, Джес, мои пираты протестировали эти колёса, плохо тебе точно не будет. Чего ты рожу скорчил, у тебя лицо заболело что ли? - лицо у меня, блядь, заболело, сука, как же я ненавижу этого козла! Драться с ним здесь не вариант, поэтому просто показываю ему фак и отворачиваюсь. - Ой, да прекрати, Джейсон, не будь уёбком, я же добра тебе желаю, мудила, хули ты выёбываешься-то? - Ваас хлопает меня по спине, специально задевая отшибленное место.

\- Пошёл на хуй, - говорю это тихо, сквозь громкую музыку Ваас и не услышал. Он встаёт с диванчика.

\- Сиди тут, принцесса, - он хочет оставить меня одного здесь?

\- Ваас, - хватаю его за руку, когда он начинает отходить.

\- Джейсон, у меня здесь важная встреча, так что хватит цепляться за меня, как малютка, расслабься, папочка Ваас скоро вернётся, - он ухмыляется и снисходительно треплет меня по волосам, со злостью откидываю его руку, и он уходит. Ваас идёт в закуток, где уже сидят несколько мужчин в костюмах, и садится с ними. 

Прошло минут десять, Ваас всё ещё разговаривает с теми мужиками, а я ощущаю, что таблетка начинает действовать. Сидеть не могу, непреодолимо хочется танцевать, встаю с дивана, губы растягиваются в улыбке, здесь так охуенно, и музыка просто охуенная! Иду на танцпол, тело само движется в такт музыке. Ко мне подходит девушка, поворачивается ко мне спиной и кладёт мои руки себе на бёдра, мы танцуем, если это можно назвать танцем: она трётся об мою ширинку задницей, кто-то третий вклинивается в наш танец, обнимает меня за талию и прижимает к себе, в голове сразу появляется: «Ваас». Но меня так зажали, что я не могу обернуться, мельком смотрю туда, где сидел Ваас, и… он всё ещё там, пристально смотрит на меня, кулаки сжаты, губы подрагивают, он в ярости. Но если Ваас там, значит, сзади прижиматься ко мне он никак не может. Тем временем тот, кто сзади, уже запустил руки мне под майку, а я смотрю на Вааса, такая сердитая рожа, это забавно, не могу перестать улыбаться, Ваас забавный, а ещё он милый, тут вообще все такие милые! Закрываю глаза, наслаждаясь вибрациями музыки, руки парня исчезают так резко, словно его откинули от меня, тело девушки тоже куда-то пропало, а я открываю глаза и вижу перед собой Вааса.

\- Какого хуя ты вытворяешь, шлюха?! - он даёт мне пощёчину, но за что? Я хотел спросить, но он, не давая мне этого сделать, подхватывает за локоть и ведёт в какую-то тёмную комнату, Ваас злится, а мне хорошо, я… не хочу, чтоб он злился. - Ты… 

Обнимаю Вааса, меня прям распирает любовью изнутри, это всё из-за той таблетки, что он мне дал, но какая разница, когда мне та-а-ак охуенно. Он замирает, я трусь носом о его плечо, вдыхаю его запах, Ваас пахнет дымом, разгорячённой на солнце кожей и одеколоном, мне нравится. Ваас запускает руку в мои волосы и резко оттягивает мою голову назад.

\- Ваас, - он накрывает мои губы своими, так нежно и бережно целует, меня охватывает какой-то необъяснимой нежностью, и я обвиваю руками его шею и отвечаю на поцелуй.

\- Джес, я с тебя не могу просто, мне так нравится, какой ты сейчас, - говорит он, прервав поцелуй. - Будь таким только со мной. Слышишь? - мне тяжело собраться с мыслями, а Ваас кладёт руку мне на горло и легонько сжимает. - Отвечай, уёбок!

\- Да, - отвечаю, и он удовлетворённо улыбается, двигает руку выше, перемещая её с шеи на щёку, и обводит большим пальцем контур моих губ. Поворачиваю голову и целую его ладонь, Ваас тяжело дышит и в следующую секунду толкает меня, и я падаю на что-то мягкое, это оказывается такой же кожаный диванчик, как в зале, включается свет, и теперь я могу увидеть, что он не совсем такой, те были коричневые, а этот бежевый. А ещё в этой комнате полно зеркал, одно как раз напротив диванчика, и я могу видеть себя в отражении. Ваас садится рядом и тянет меня за руку ближе к себе. Обвожу рукой овал его лица, прижимаюсь лбом ко лбу, сердце бешено колотится, захлёстываемое счастьем, я чувствую это и не могу больше держать в себе. - Я люблю… - он не даёт мне договорить, затыкая поцелуем, а его руки в это время избавляют меня от шорт и усаживают верхом на его колени. Я отстраняюсь, чтоб глотнуть воздуха, и ощущаю, как пальцы Вааса проникают в меня.

\- Мы сегодня уже трахались, ты ещё растянутый, видишь, как легко мои пальцы входят? - я оборачиваюсь - в зеркале всё видно, но мой взгляд падает на большой синяк, что красуется у меня на спине. - Джес, - Ваас уже расстегнул ширинку, я касаюсь рукой его стоящего члена, он горячий и от моих прикосновений подрагивает. - Давай, сядь на него.

\- Ваас, я…

\- Заткнись и сделай это! - он вытаскивает из меня пальцы и звонко шлёпает по ягодице. Я приподнимаюсь и начинаю медленно опускаться. Входит тяжело, с меня пот просто градом льётся, Ваас кладёт свои ладони на мои бока и резко тянет вниз, заставляя насадиться до конца. Громко вскрикиваю и утыкаюсь лицом ему в шею. - Джесси, двигай бёдрами, - я привстаю и снова опускаюсь. - Да, вот так, - выгибаю спину, насаживаюсь, его руки лежат на моих бёдрах и помогают. Оборачиваюсь назад: я могу видеть, как член Вааса растягивает мою дырку, но я хочу смотреть на Вааса, а не туда, поэтому поворачиваюсь обратно. У него безумный взгляд, и он тоже сильно потеет, сердце продолжает заходиться счастьем.

\- Я люблю тебя, я так сильно тебя люблю! - эти слова рвутся из меня, не могу держать их в себе. Глаза Вааса удивлённо округляются.

\- Охуеть… - он впивается пальцами в мои ягодицы и кончает. 

Седьмой день

Я проснулся голый в каком-то незнакомом месте, всё тело болит. Ваас лежит рядом, он спит и тоже голый. Пытаюсь встать, я весь липкий, противно. От моих шевелений Ваас просыпается.

\- Какой ты ненасытный, Джейсон, как же я устал.

\- Что ты вообще несёшь? - о чём он, я плохо помню вчерашний день, я что-то сделал? Помню, как мы пошли в клуб и… Ваас подсунул мне наркоту! - Ты мне экстази подсунул, ублюдок!

\- Это было не экстази, я же тебе уже говорил, ты тупой что ли? Или у тебя в памяти провалы? 

\- Я… много не помню.

\- А что помнишь? - он садится и с интересом смотрит на меня.

\- Как шёл танцевать, - Ваас неприязненно скорчился и поджал губу.

\- И то, как жопой вертел перед каким-то ебланом, помнишь?

\- Я этого не делал, - Ваас хмыкает в ответ, нет, я не мог так себя вести. - Нет… - внутри начинает подниматься злость. - Это ты, это всё из-за тебя. Как же я тебя ненавижу!

\- А вчера ты другое говорил, - ухмыляется самодовольный ублюдок, а мне стыдно, как же мне стыдно.


	14. Chapter 14

\- Всё, что я говорил вчера после того, как ты накачал меня наркотиками, не считается.

\- Нихуя, всё считается!

\- Я не помню, значит, не считается, - даже не представляю, что я мог наговорить вчера, и, честно, мне вовсе не хочется вспоминать вчерашний вечер, и так пиздец как стыдно в данный момент.

\- Окей, как скажешь, Джес, - Ваас поднимает с пола мой телефон, который он нагло присвоил. - Я же говорил тебе, что с твоими талантами нужно в порно сниматься?

\- К чему ты клонишь? - что-то мне не нравится, как он улыбается.

\- Я заснял тебя на свою клёвую мобилу, - он нажимает на кнопку, и начинается воспроизведение, я не смотрю на экран, но отчётливо слышу свои громкие развратные стоны и свой голос, который выкрикивает признания в любви, и от этого у меня все внутренности скручиваются в узелок - с него станется переслать это видео моим родителям. 

\- У-удали его, удали видео! - Ваас издевательски приподнимает бровь.

\- С хуя ли это ты решил, что будешь командовать? Опять забываешься, Джейсон? Ну, так я напомню, ты всего лишь игрушка для меня, моя подстилка, если угодно, и ничего ты тут не решаешь, абсолютно ничего, Джес, - от его слов кольнуло в груди, я человек, а не секс-кукла, нельзя так относится к людям, хотя, если подумать, то я являюсь для него именно секс-куклой. Почему это так сильно задевает меня, почему я ощущаю неуместную обиду? 

\- Да… пожалуйста, я прошу, удали это видео, - смотрю в пол, не могу заставить себя посмотреть на Вааса.

\- Нет, - его голос серьёзный, без издёвки и насмешки.

\- Пожалуйста, удали… - говорю шепотом, потому что, если скажу громче, он поймёт. - Удали, пожалуйста… Ваас… - он молчит, я опускаюсь обратно на пол и подползаю поближе к Ваасу. - Что мне сделать, чтоб ты удалил? - стараюсь избегать зрительного контакта.

\- Ха, а что ты можешь сделать? Что ты можешь дать мне? Разве у тебя ещё хоть что-то есть кроме собственного тела?

\- Нет, у меня больше ничего нет. Если ты хочешь, я могу… - касаюсь рукой его бедра, он перехватывает её и крепко, до боли сжимает.

\- Мы почти всю ночь занимались любовью, у меня просто не встанет, - он продолжает называть это занятием «любовью», и, после того как я слышал свои выкрики с признаниями в любви, это кажется ещё более унизительным, чем раньше. - Джейсон, предлагаешь себя как шлюха, - мои щёки вспыхивают как после пощёчины, голове сразу становится горячо, я пытаюсь выдернуть руку из его хватки, но он сильнее сжимает её, до хруста.

\- Мне больно!

\- Мне тоже.

\- Ты сломаешь мне руку! - Ваас отпускает меня, и я прижимаю её к себе.

\- У тебя слёзы текут, настолько больно? - слышу в его голосе злорадные нотки.

\- Да, - почему он так жесток ко мне сегодня?

\- Не пизди, ты не из-за этого ревёшь.

\- А какая разница? Какое тебе вообще дело до того, что я чувствую? - чёртовы слёзы, я не могу остановить их, они просто текут, и я вытираю их руками.

\- И правда, мне похуй. Руки от лица убери, - он дёргает меня за предплечья.

\- Точно, а я и забыл, ты же кайф ловишь от моих слёз. Ну, наслаждайся, почему ты не радуешься, Ваас? - а Ваас молчит и хмурит брови. - Знаешь, я так жалею о том, что упустил возможность убить тебя вчера, глупо так оплошал, да? Вот ведь придурок, блядь!

\- Джес, помолчи лучше, пока хуже не сделал, - хуже? Да, я не сомневаюсь, что может быть хуже, но мне сейчас всё равно, я не могу больше молчать.

\- Ты худший из всех людей, Ваас, ебанутый на всю голову психопат, больной извращенец, и я ненавижу тебя всем сердцем и с нетерпением жду, когда же, наконец, убью тебя, больше я не упущу такой возможности, - говорю спокойно, хоть голос и дрожит. Смотрю на Вааса, он, мягко говоря, в ярости: ноздри раздуваются, рот приоткрыт, выглядит, как бык на корриде. Я открыл было рот, чтоб продолжить, но он грубо хватает меня за плечи и впивается в мои губы. Понимаю, что он пытается заткнуть меня таким образом, вырываюсь, пытаюсь отпихнуть, но он валит меня на спину и придавливает всем телом, хватает мои руки и прижимает их к полу, не давая мне оттолкнуть его. Кусаю его за губу, и он слегка отстраняется, но не отпускает меня.

\- Заткнись! Просто заткнись и успокойся! Какого хуя, Джес?! 

\- Удали это чёртово видео! Пожалуйста, удали его… - снова прошу, ожидая, что он опять откажет.

\- Окей, да, Джес, я удалю его, - он отпускает мои руки и садится.

\- Правда? - а вдруг он сейчас скажет, что это шутка?

\- Да, удалю, но тогда мне придётся наказать тебя, ты согласен? - конечно, он не удалит его просто так, я согласно киваю, пусть уж лучше накажет, но удалит видео. - Значит, завтра я накажу тебя, - мог бы и сегодня.

\- Хорошо, а ты удалишь видео сейчас? - Ваас фыркнул.

\- Ладно, вот смотри, - он повернул экран телефона ко мне и нажал на опцию удаления, - удалил. Доволен?

\- Спасибо, - зачем я благодарю его, если бы не он со своими таблетками, то этого видео и не было бы, а теперь к тому же он ещё и накажет меня. Но всё равно, когда он удалил видео, мне стало спокойней, хотя завтра мне ещё предстоит неизвестно что, и возможно, это будет ещё хуже, чем то видео… нет, хуже не может быть, выкрикивать признания в любви я точно не буду. - Ваас, сколько ещё дней я буду твоим? - от моего вопроса у Вааса словно каменеет лицо.

\- Ещё три. Правда, нужно бы ещё один день прибавить за то, что ты вчера вёл себя как блудница и с каким-то педиком обжимался, но это отчасти и моя вина, - отчасти? Да это целиком его вина! И что это он всё время вспоминает про какого-то педика, это ревность что ли? Но я молчу, кончился запал. Ваас встаёт, начинает одеваться и поднимает с пола пистолет, который лежал в десяти сантиметрах от меня… блядь, да что со мной такое-то, и хули я клювом щёлкал? Сам же только что распинался об упущенной возможности! Смотрю на Вааса, а он тихо ржёт, видимо, подумал о том же, о чём и я. - Ох, блядь, ну ты и пиздабол, Джейсон! Ах-ха-ха! Но, окей, одевайся и поживее.

Достаю шорты из-под диванчика, когда наклоняюсь, из меня начинает вытекать сперма, она стекает по бёдрам. Чёртов Ваас! И как мне теперь идти?

\- Ваас, у тебя есть салфетка? - он увлечённо что-то печатает в телефоне, смс, наверное, кому-то пишет.

\- Что такое, Джес, зачем салфетка? - Ваас отвлекается от своего занятия и вопросительно смотрит на меня.

\- Из меня течёт, не хочу шорты пачкать, - какой позор, вижу своё отражение в зеркале: у меня всё лицо красное, и шея тоже. - Так ты дашь мне салфетку?

\- У меня нет салфетки.

\- Может, платок? - Ваас пожимает плечами, похоже, мне всё-таки придётся стирать шорты.

\- Давай так, повернись ко мне задницей и встань на четвереньки.

\- Зачем это?

\- Я вылижу тебя, - что он сделает? Он ебанулся что ли?

\- Ты сейчас пошутил, да?

\- Нет, не шутил. Не хочешь, ладно, я тогда не буду этого делать.

\- Постой, я не отказывался. Давай, сделай это, - я поворачиваюсь к нему спиной и встаю на колени, локти ставлю на диванчик. Он и правда делает это, опускается на пол позади меня, чувствую его руки на своих бёдрах, и, когда его язык касается моей кожи, у меня внутри фейерверком вспыхивает ликование и что-то наподобие мстительного удовлетворения. Его язык проскальзывает между ягодиц, это приятно, когда он массирует языком мою дырку, мне едва удаётся сдержать томный вздох. - И не противно тебе? - слышу смешок, но на мой вопрос Ваас не отвечает. Через несколько минут он отодвигается, напоследок несильно укусив меня за ягодицу.

\- Одевайся, Белоснежка, мы уходим, - поднимаюсь, ноги немного дрожат, мельком смотрю на Вааса, он снова что-то пишет, и вид у него такой безмятежный. Как он может быть таким невозмутимым? Какой извращенец. - Хватит любоваться на меня, одевайся, я уже ждать заебался!

Я аж подпрыгнул на месте от его крика и тут же начал торопливо натягивать на себя шорты, чуть не упал, запутавшись в них, надеваю майку и замечаю, что на ней появилась прожжённая дыра.

\- Я одет, можем идти, - Ваас убирает телефон в карман, и мы выходим из комнаты. Клуб пустой, ну это и понятно, сейчас же день. Выходим на улицу и идём к машине, Ваасу приходит смс, и он снова утыкается в телефон. - С кем ты переписываешься?

\- Это не твоё дело, - от его слов почему-то так неприятно кольнуло. Всю дорогу до лагеря пиратов я молчу. Первым делом, когда мы возвращаемся, я иду в душ, и, когда возвращаюсь, Вааса в доме нет. Возможно, у него встреча с тем человеком, с которым он смсками обменивался. Снова внутри неприятно чувство, похожее на… ревность? Нет, это чушь, я ненавижу его и не могу ревновать. Ложусь на кровать, тело болит, словно я всю ночь вагоны разгружал, и есть хочется. Дверь открывается, неужели немой пират еды принёс? Но нет, это Ваас, и у него полотенце на плечах, значит, он не ушёл на встречу с кем-то, а ходил мыться.

\- Ваас, помнится, ты говорил, что не моешься в общественных душевых, а где тогда ты моешься?

\- В реке, - шутит опять? Но лицо у него такое серьёзное.

\- Эм… понятно, ну ты можешь мыться там, где хочешь, конечно, - Ваас кладёт руку на лоб и качает головой.

\- Ну, ты и дебил, не моюсь я в речке, у меня своя ванная.

\- Я не дебил, откуда мне знать, что ты не моешься в этой грёбаной речке, это было бы не удивительно!

\- Потому что я ёбнутый, таким ты считаешь меня, Джейсон? - он подходит ближе и выжидающе смотрит на меня, как же я не хочу сейчас конфликта.

\- Да, - если буду врать, то он может разозлиться сильнее. Ваас садится на кровать и несколько минут молчит.

\- Возможно, ты прав, - что это с ним, почему он такой спокойный? - Я зверски голоден, а ты?

\- Я тоже, - он кивает и уходит и вскоре возвращается с двумя тарелками. Кажется, это был первый раз за всё время, что я здесь, когда мы ели вместе. Оставшийся день мы даже не ссорились, Ваас словно стал добрее, или мне это кажется, потому что я привык к нему. Вечером он куда-то ушёл, меня с собой не взял, да я и не просил его об этом. 

Уснул я быстро, мне снился Райли, он плакал и просил о помощи. Просыпаюсь в холодном поту, сердце бешено колотится. В комнате я один, наверное, Ваас так и не приходил. Сегодня что-то будет, надеюсь, это будет мягкое наказание, а то мне страшно даже представить, каким может быть жёсткое.

Открываю дверь, чтоб выйти на улицу, и сталкиваюсь с Ваасом.

\- О, Белоснежка, ты не спишь уже?

\- Уже да. Можно мне пройти, я в туалет хочу, - Ваас отступает в сторону, пропуская меня.

\- Заодно сходи в душ, Джес, нравится мне, когда от тебя пахнет клубникой, тебе это идёт.

В ответ лишь хмыкаю, но всё-таки слушаюсь его и иду в душ после туалета. Когда возвращаюсь в дом, застаю Вааса сидящим за столом. Он увлечённо что-то читает в ноутбуке.

\- Раздевайся, - говорит он, даже не взглянув на меня. 

Делаю то, что он сказал. Он хочет заняться со мной сексом, или это как-то связано с наказанием? Тем временем Ваас уже подошёл ко мне, и он отвязывает повязку со своей руки.

\- Я собираюсь наказать тебя и для начала я завяжу тебе глаза. Встань на кровать на четвереньки, - делаю, так как он говорит. Ваас собирается меня наказать… он снова завяжет мне глаза, как в прошлый раз, только сейчас я ещё и голый плюс ко всему и стою в унизительной позе. Повязка ложится мне на глаза, мне страшно, но он же явно не будет меня пороть, это было бы слишком просто. Он берёт меня за руку и надавливает на загривок, заставляя лечь на грудь, затем он фиксирует мою правую руку, привязывая её верёвкой к моей правой лодыжке, то же самое он делает с другими рукой и ногой. Несмотря на то, что это унизительно, я испытываю лёгкое возбуждение. Пальцы Вааса входят внутрь и движутся очень медленно и аккуратно. - Я долго думал, как же наказать тебя, я даже загуглил! Всё ради тебя, уёбок. И знаешь? Я нашёл то, что нужно, отличное наказание. Но, окей, сейчас я надену тебе кляп, приоткрой рот, - он запихивает мне в рот кляп, теперь я полностью беззащитен, даже закричать не могу.

Ваас больше ничего не говорит, а его пальцы исчезают, но на их место приходит что-то другое, что-то обжигающее. Внутри всё горит, это просто невыносимо, усилием воли сдерживаю слёзы. Он что, перец чили в меня запихал? В комнате так тихо, вдруг Ваас ушёл и вернётся только часов пятнадцать спустя, как было в прошлый раз, когда он запирал меня в ледяном шкафу? Я же умру! Мне просто прожжёт всё внутри! Глухо простонал в кляп, но никакой реакции не последовало, в комнате по-прежнему тихо. Так сильно жжёт, но я начинаю чувствовать жар внизу живота, и он… приятный. Через некоторое время жжение уменьшается, а возбуждение увеличивается, не могу перестать ёрзать, хочется обо что-нибудь потереться. Мыслей в голове совсем мало, хочу, чтобы Ваас сделал что-то уже, наконец! Пытаюсь звать его, но у меня во рту кляп, поэтому выходит только мычать. Никакой реакции. Ваас ушёл, он бросил меня в таком состоянии. Начинаю сильнее кричать, больше не пытаясь сдерживать слёзы. Чувствую прикосновения к своей спине, и тут же Ваас вытаскивает кляп из моего рта и эту обжигающую штуку из задницы. В следующую секунду член Вааса уже внутри, он грубо трахает меня, входя на всю длину, так, что яйца хлопают. У меня изо рта вырываются крики, но это не от боли, а от невероятного удовольствия, Ваасу тоже хорошо он хрипло дышит мне в ухо, то и дело целуя мои лопатки. Кончаю я первым и, можно сказать, выжимаю оргазм из Вааса, который, кончив, развязывает меня и ложится рядом. Я просто лежу на животе, не в силах даже повязку снять с глаз.


	15. Chapter 15

Ваас сам сдёргивает повязку с моих глаз, она снова вся мокрая от слёз.

\- Что это было такое жгучее? У меня, наверное, ожог в том месте, - Ваас посмеивается в ответ.

\- Это всего лишь корень имбиря, нет у тебя ожога, он даже полезный.

Кое-как мне удаётся собрать себя и лечь на бок лицом к Ваасу. Он что-то напевает себе под нос, а я тем временем разглядываю его. Ваас симпатичный, только злобный и жестокий псих, но у него всё равно красивые глаза.

\- Джесси, чего это ты так на меня пялишься? - Ваас повернулся и тоже внимательно разглядывает меня.

\- Ничего, - ему вовсе не обязательно знать про эти дурацкие мысли на его счёт. Ваас кладёт руку мне на горло и слегка сжимает.

\- Джес, скажи снова то, что в клубе говорил, - что я говорил, не понимаю, о чём он.

\- Я не понимаю, - он сильнее сжимает моё горло.

\- Не пизди, всё ты понимаешь, скажи это! - мне становится тяжело дышать. Ударяю его в солнечное сплетение, хватка ослабевает, и я убираю его руку со своей шеи. Пытаюсь сесть, но Ваас дёргает меня за руку, и я падаю на него. Он крепко прижимает меня к себе и пытается поцеловать, я подаюсь вперёд и кусаю его за нижнюю губу, сильно, до крови, но Ваас не отпускает меня, продолжая крепко держать. - Джейсон, давай, скажи, хватит делать вид, что ты не понимаешь.

\- Да, блядь, я реально не понимаю, я просто не помню, что говорил в том ебаном клубе! - Ваас отпихивает меня так сильно, что я чуть не падаю с кровати. Он снова злится, на голову ебанутый. Но выражение лица у него не злое, а какое-то странное. Он смотрит на меня и фыркает, и это выражение с его лица исчезает.

\- Кстати, я нашёл ту пробку, ты спрятал её под кровать, забавно.

\- Почему сразу спрятал, может она сама туда закатилась! - Ваас ухмыляется и качает головой, не поверил.

\- Не важно, она уже не нужна, у меня для тебя кое-что другое, - он снова что-то придумал, и это что-то связано с секс игрушками. - Ой, не делай такие страшные глаза, ещё два с половиной дня ты мой раб! Вот, - он встаёт с кровати и достаёт из тумбочки небольшую коробку, кидает её мне, ловлю. Читаю, что написано на коробке: «Анальная пробка свинячий хвостик, почувствуй себя похотливым хряком (пробка особой формы, предназначенная для массажа простаты, вы испытаете неземное удовольствие, хрю!)».

\- Ты издеваешься? Это что за херня такая?

\- Хочу вставить её тебе и выгулять как свою ручную свинку, - он говорит это с таким серьёзным видом, ясно, что он реально не шутит.

\- Ч-что? Думаешь это смешно что ли?

\- Ты можешь отказаться, да, Джес.

\- Но тогда ты накажешь меня, так ведь?

\- Нет, просто прибавится ещё один штрафной день, - значит, он добавит ещё один штрафной день, если я откажусь, а завтра ещё один, и так будет продолжаться до бесконечности… - Откажешься?

\- Я согласен, - говорю очень тихо и прикрываю руками лицо.

\- Что ты там бубнишь, громче, блядь, говори!

\- Я согласен, можешь выгулять меня как свою ручную свинку! - можно сказать, кричу я, у Вааса очень удивлённый вид, он, видимо, не ожидал, что я выберу это.

\- Джейсон ты… согласен, да, - он растерянно потирает переносицу. - Уверен?

\- Уверен, не хочу видеть твою гнусную рожу больше положенного, - вкладываю в эти слова как можно больше яда, у Вааса стекленеет взгляд, а губы растягиваются в какой-то неестественной улыбке, и это больше похоже на гримасу боли, чем на улыбку.

\- Нет. Блядь, свинка! Какая из тебя, нахуй, свинка? Нужно другое… О, придумал! Где бы достать? - Ваас продолжает что-то бубнить и уходит, а до меня начинает доходить, что он хотел, чтобы я сказал. Пиздец, это значит… а что это значит? Ничего не значит, хуй знает, что могло взбрести в голову этому психопату. То, что это просто его сиюминутный каприз, более вероятно чем то, что он реально влюбился в меня. Этот монстр просто не способен на любовь. Но мне не стоило говорить того, что я только что сказал, эти слова могли разозлить его, зато свинкой он меня делать теперь не будет, но его извращённый мозг мог придумать что-то похуже. Блядь, когда же я научусь держать язык за зубами? Наверное, никогда, так и буду огребать из-за своей пиздливости.

Нужно смыть этот чёртов сок имбиря, а то он продолжает жечь. Одеваюсь и иду в душевые, пират-часовой уже странно на меня смотрит из-за того, что я часто туда хожу. Обратно в дом идти страшно, вдруг Ваас вернулся. Хоть его ещё нет, легче мне не становится, потому что он всё равно вернётся. Что делать, не знаю, опять просто лежу на кровати и чувствую, что начинаю засыпать. Но уснуть мне не даёт Ваас, который открывает дверь ударом ноги. Сердце бешено колотится от испуга, всё-таки я успел задремать.

\- Опять спишь что ли? - у него в руках чехол от одежды. - Это тебе, принцесса, - он кладёт его на кровать. Открываю чехол, а внутри платье с пышной жёлтой юбкой, синим верхом с красно-голубыми рукавами-фонариками и стоящим белым воротником. - Ты же Белоснежка, вот твоё платье, надевай, - Ваас так счастливо улыбается, как ребёнок, получивший новую игрушку.

Снимаю майку и начинаю напяливать это грёбанное платье, где он вообще взял платье такого размера? Оно ещё и короткое к тому же, до колен даже не доходит, блядь!

\- Амиго, шорты снять не забудь, - ещё и шорты снимать. Ясно, он заставит меня разгуливать в таком виде, но всё же это лучше, чем голым и с пробкой-свинячим хвостиком в заду, хоть и ненамного. Снимаю шорты, а Ваас тем временем водружает мне на голову красный ободок с бантиком. - Заебись как охуенно! Только туфельки для тебя я не нашёл, ты уж извини, - Ваас отходит на несколько шагов и оглядывает меня оценивающим взглядом. - Джес, задери юбку.

\- Зачем?

\- Блядь, ты можешь не выебываться, а просто сделать как я говорю, а, Белоснежка? - задираю подол платья, а Ваас опускается передо мной на колени. Он прикасается губами к моим бёдрам, покрывает их лёгкими поцелуями, постепенно поднимаясь вверх, и, когда его губы касаются моего члена, я вздрагиваю и выпускаю подол из рук.

\- Ты что творишь, извращенец?! 

\- А что не так Джейсон? Тебе разве неприятно? - спрашивает Ваас из-под подола. А мне, неприятно? Нет, даже наоборот, это приятно, очень.

\- Мне не неприятно.

\- Значит, просто заткнись, окей? - и я молчу, а Ваас делает мне минет. Пиздец просто, Ваас сосёт мой член, с ума сойти! Кажется, я сейчас кончу, сейчас… но Ваас отстраняется, вылезет из-под подола и встаёт на ноги. - Джес, повернись ко мне спиной и наклонись, подол снова задери, - наверное, Ваас хочет трахнуть меня, самое ужасное, что мне, кажется, даже хочется, чтоб он сделал это. Но Ваас не торопится, он, что-то делает, но из-за пышного подола я не вижу, что именно, потом чувствую, как мне внутрь пропихивается что-то небольшое и круглое, а потом ещё одно и ещё, и он приклеивает что-то к моему бедру скотчем.

\- Что это такое? Что ты опять засунул в меня?

\- Всё в порядке, тебе будет хорошо. Это виброяйца, думаю, тебе понравится, ты же развратник, Джейсон, так кайфуешь, когда я трахаю тебя в попу, - от его слов у меня лицо вспыхивает, а член пульсирует. Я чёртов извращенец, что со мной стало, я уже не я, не тот Джейсон, которым был. Эти штуки внутри начинают вибрировать, Ваас тянет меня за плечо, заставляя выпрямиться. - Идём Джес, у меня ещё дела есть.

\- Повторяешься, Ваас. Та пробка… ненамного… отличалась от этих виброяиц, - из-за вибрации мне тяжело говорить.

\- Ну не скажи! Тогда-то ты был в шортах, и никто не мог точно знать, от чего ты такой странный, а сейчас ветерок дунет, юбка задерётся, и всем всё ясно станет, - он издевательски ухмыляется и, схватив меня за руку, тащит из дома. 

Когда мы оказываемся на улице, все попадающиеся нам на дороге пираты при виде меня ржут, я начинаю думать, что, будь я свинкой, было бы не так унизительно, ещё как назло ветер поднялся, приходится постоянно придерживать подол. Мы идём к клеткам с пленниками. В одной из клеток сидит мужчина средних лет, и Ваас начинает рассказывать этому мужчине про безумие. Я не слушаю, так стыдно, что сквозь землю хочется провалиться, когда сидел на колонке, думал, хуже, чем тогда, я чувствовать себя не буду, ха, как я ошибся! Пленники смотрят на меня с сочувствием, наверное, думают, что я один из них, и в некотором роде так и есть, но, в отличие от них, мне удалось сбежать, но я как последний придурок попал сюда снова. Думать становиться всё тяжелее, подол то и дело задевает возбуждённый член, хорошо, что юбка у платья пышная и никто не видит того, насколько я возбуждён, всё-таки Ваас садист и извращенец. 

Я так задумался, что и не заметил того, что Ваас уже стоит напротив и что-то увлечённо мне рассказывает. В себя меня привёл звук выстрела.

\- Джейсон, ты меня вообще слушал, мудила?

\- Нет, - растеряно отвечаю.

\- Я рассказывал тебе, уёбок ты пиздоухий, что вон за того парня, - он указывает на туземца в клетке, которого он только что застрелил, - отказались платить выкуп его родственники, и я привёл в пример тебя. Вот ты, чем ты лучше его родственников?

\- О чём ты говоришь, у тебя совсем крыша съехала?

\- У меня крыша съехала? У меня?! Окей, а ты вот здесь десять дней находишься и ни разу, блядь, ни одного ебаного раза даже не поинтересовался своим братом! Хотя, не, я не осуждаю тебя, ни в коем разе! Я ведь тоже семью не люблю. Понимаю, от балласта избавиться решил? 

\- Райли жив? - от этой новости чувствую себя так, словно меня ледяной водой облили, у Вааса удивлённо округляются глаза, а затем он начинает истерически хохотать. Значит, Райли был жив, а я тут время терял? Блядь! - Ваас, где Райли, что с ним?!

\- А ты думал, что он умер, хах, забавно. Идём, мы не будем говорить здесь об этом.


	16. Chapter 16

Ваас приобнял меня за плечи и повёл к своему дому. Когда мы, наконец, заходим в дом, я сбрасываю его руку с себя.

\- Отвечай, что с Райли и где он.

\- Сбавь обороты, окей? Что-то тон мне твой не нравится, наглеешь. Ты, блядь, думаешь, если я добр к тебе, то можно на меня залупаться?! Знаешь Джейсон, наверное, мне нужно закопать тебя рядом с Крисом на пляже на денёк, - не знаю, кто такой Крис, но мне не особо хочется быть закопанным на пляже. Мне не стоит злить его, если я хочу получить информацию.

\- Прости, скажи мне, что с Райли, пожалуйста, - меня уже трясёт, эти штуковины во мне всё это время не прекращали вибрировать.

\- Как же ты заебал меня, нормально с ним всё! А я смотрю, колбасит тебя недетски, Джес, - Ваас кладёт руки на мои бёдра и тянет подол вверх. - Можешь уже снять платье.

Снимаю платье, мой взгляд мельком цепляется за его пистолет, я думаю, стоит попробовать, хватит терпеть издевательства - пора что-то делать. Подхожу к нему вплотную, обвожу рукой линию челюсти и легонько целую в губы, тут же отстраняясь, но Ваас притягивает меня обратно, обхватив за талию.

\- Ты что это творишь, а, Джесси? - его руки соскальзывают ниже и оглаживают мои ягодицы, от его прикосновений вдоль позвоночника пробегают импульсы удовольствия, но я не должен отвлекаться. Скольжу рукой по его груди, спускаясь ниже. Второй рукой притягиваю его голову к себе за затылок, и он сам целует меня, пропускаю его язык к себе в рот, моя рука неспешно движется вниз по направлению к пистолету. У меня уже голова кружится от возбуждения, хочется просто лечь на кровать, раздвинуть ноги и позволить Ваасу делать со мной то, что он обычно делает. Нет. Касаюсь пальцами пистолета и, пока Ваас не успел опомниться, выхватываю его и отталкиваю Вааса. Снимаю с предохранителя и упираюсь дулом ему в грудь. - А, вот оно что. Ха-ха-ха! - Ваас истерично смеётся. - Ну давай, стреляй! Знаешь, удивлён, неожиданно так ты это. Ну же, давай, спусти этот чёртов курок! - он хватает пистолет за дуло и плотнее прижимает к своей груди, - Чего ты ждёшь Джейсон? Стреляй! Прекрати эти страдания! Мне так тяжело, ты разбиваешь мне сердце… - Ваас говорит таким голосом, словно ему реально больно, но через секунду он снова ржёт. - Так всё совпало, охуеть просто! Вот он, твой шанс, не упусти! Хули стоишь и смотришь?! Я с ума схожу, у меня внутри всё пылает! - пока я удивлялся, он схватил меня за руку и задрал её кверху, от неожиданности я нажал на курок и выстрелил в потолок. Ваас сильно ударяет меня по боку, отчего моя хватка ослабевает, и пистолет падает на пол. От боли я не могу двигаться, а Ваас спокойно наклоняется и поднимает пистолет, он застрелит меня? Но он просто ставит пистолет на предохранитель и убирает его обратно за ремень. - Ну и глупо. Лоханулся ты, мудила, опять свой шанс проебал.

Ваас просто разворачивается и собирается уйти, он просто уйдёт? Почему-то мне становится страшно, что он оставит меня.

\- Ваас, - мой голос хриплый и тихий, Ваас останавливается.

\- Ну? - он вопросительно смотрит на меня.

\- Я не собирался убивать тебя, сейчас я… не собирался, да, - это прозвучало очень глупо, зачем я вообще это сказал, не знаю. Ваас садится на кровать и вздыхает, словно я охуеть как доебал его. Подхожу ближе, кладу руки ему на плечи и усаживаюсь верхом на его колени, целую его в губы, Ваас не отвечает и вообще сидит, окаменев будто статуя. Снова целую его, и снова, и снова, что я делаю, совсем ебанулся, пусть он уже оттолкнёт меня, но Ваас безучастный. Глупо, я так глупо веду себя, идиот, придурок просто! Трусь об него как шлюха, мне должно быть стыдно за своё поведение, но мне не стыдно. Расстёгиваю его ширинку, у Вааса эрекция, но он по-прежнему ничего не делает, просто сидит и внимательно смотрит на меня. Собираюсь вытащить эти чёртовы виброяйца, но он останавливает мою руку.

\- Сам меня провоцируешь, Джес, а потом изображаешь жертву, ты постоянно так делаешь, - Ваас больше не сидит безучастно, он просто скидывает меня со своих колен на кровать. 

Похоже, он хочет уйти… Ну уж нет! Хватаю его за руку и дёргаю на себя. Такого удивления на лице Вааса я никогда не видел, потом удивление сменяется ухмылкой, и он с каким-то звериным рыком впивается в мои губы, мы целуемся, если это можно так назвать, постоянно сталкиваемся зубами и кусаем друг друга. Ещё секунда, и его член внутри меня, но блядь, он не вытащил эти грёбанные виброяйца, это просто пиздец… Ощущаю движение его члена внутри и вибрацию от этих штуковин, это всё слишком для меня, это… так приятно, что через две минуты я кончаю, но Ваас не останавливается и продолжает трахать меня так, как ему этого хочется. Кажется, он ещё несколько часов пластал меня, возил по всей кровати, крутил как вздумается, кусал и щипал. Почему он такой неутомимый, может, из-за наркоты? Хорошо хоть, что вибраторы всё-таки вытащил. Как же я устал, когда он закончил, между ног всё жгло и ныли тянущей болью натруженные бёдра, но я сам к нему полез, так что винить мне некого. Я сам начал, да. Как назвать это? Сексуальная зависимость? Стокгольмский синдром? Не знаю, я не могу разумно объяснить своё поведение. Чувствую, как пальцы Вааса касаются моего бока. Почему-то больно, смотрю, а у меня на боку, на рёбрах, большой чёрный синяк. Ваас нежно гладит этот синяк и как-то маньячно улыбается.

\- Ваас, - зову его, он смаргивает и приходит в себя. - Скажи, а где Райли?

\- Окей, но сначала ответь, зачем ты пытался забрать у меня пистолет? Ты сказал, что не собирался меня убивать, так зачем тогда?

\- Мне нужно спасти Райли, возможно, он в опасности сейчас, - я не хочу потерять и Райли тоже.

\- Расслабься Джейсон, с ним всё в порядке, я же сказал. На него, правда, уже есть покупатель, но в ближайшую неделю он ещё будет на южном острове, - он снова поглаживает синяк. - Больно?

\- Знаешь, да. Возможно, ребро сломано.

\- Прости, - что? Мне послышалось, или он извинился?! С ним, что-то не так. Возможно ли, что у него тоже эта зависимость от меня, что и у меня от него? На это его извинение мне не нашлось что ответить. Значит, Райли на южном острове, и у меня есть неделя, чтоб вытащить его. 

\- Прибавишь мне ещё один штрафной день? - Ваас вопросительно изгибает бровь. - Ну, за то, что я твой пистолет выхватил.

\- Хм… нет, не буду, - он встаёт с кровати.

\- Ты что, совсем не устал?

\- Мне нужно в душ сходить. Хочешь со мной? - мне бы не мешало помыться, но я не уверен, что смогу дойти после того, что он мне устроил.

\- Нет, - Ваас уходит, а я остаюсь наедине со своими мыслями. Я мог бы убить Вааса сегодня, но мне не хотелось этого. Он унижал меня и причинял боль столько раз, но, несмотря на всё это, я не хочу его смерти. Странно? Да, в пору бы убить человека, который столько дерьма мне сделал, но я чётко осознаю, что его смерть меня не обрадует.

Весь оставшийся день прошёл крайне странно, Ваас не доёбывался сильно и был очень спокоен, под вечер он ушёл, а я обдумывал план спасения Райли и незаметно для себя уснул. Проснулся я среди ночи и сразу понял, что Ваас вернулся, к моей спине прижималось его горячее тело, а его руки обхватывали мои запястья.

Девятый день (штрафной)

Когда я проснулся, Ваас ещё спал, я решил не будить его и попытался незаметно выбраться из кровати, но стоило мне пошевелиться, он тут же открыл глаза.

\- Хули в такую рань подскочил?

\- Какая рань, солнце уже высоко, - Ваас держит меня за руку и не даёт встать. - Пусти, мне нужно в туалет, - Ваас нехотя отпускает, я быстро одеваюсь и иду в туалет, когда я возвращаюсь, Ваас уже не лежит на кровати: он ходит по комнате из стороны в сторону и что-то невнятно бубнит.

\- О, амиго, ты вернулся! А у меня тут одна идея появилась, - он опять что-то придумал, а ничего хорошего ожидать от его идей мне точно не стоит.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка под которую танцует Джейсон:  
> Bob Marley – Sun is Shining (Smoke out Dubstep remix)

\- Ну и что там у тебя за идея? - я обречённо вздыхаю, опять предложит мужика убить или в зад что-то запихает? Хотя от него можно всего что угодно ожидать.

\- Это сюрприз! - он радостно улыбается.

\- Опять сюрприз, - мне уже страшно.

\- Ну не делай такую рожу страдальческую, ты же ещё даже не знаешь, что за сюрприз. Честно, я давно думал об этом, нужную информацию даже нашёл, всё, что необходимо, подготовил. Думаю, смогу сам сделать всё как надо, ну если не смогу, не беда, здесь есть врач, - блядь, похоже меня ожидает что-то реально ужасное, раз может понадобиться врач.

\- Что ты собираешься делать?! 

\- Я же уже сказал, что это сюрприз, не тупи, окей? Сними майку, амиго, - я отрицательно мотаю головой, улыбка исчезает с лица Вааса. - Не зли меня, Джес, окей? Я должен быть спокоен, чтоб не покалечить тебя случайно. Доверься мне, Джейсон, - как я могу довериться этому человеку? Он подходит ко мне, подхватывает низ майки и снимает её с меня. - Сядь на стул, - сажусь на стул. - А сейчас я завяжу тебе глаза.

\- Не надо, - ох блядь, он снова намерен завязать мне глаза.

\- Не хочешь? Окей, попробуй как следует попросить меня этого не делать.

\- Пожалуйста, Ваас, не надо, - он морщит лицо, всем видом показывая, что я не достаточно хорошо прошу. - Не нужно, хозяин, пожалуйста…

\- Вау, а вот так лучше, но всё равно с повязкой, думаю, тебе легче будет, - вот ведь уёбок! Но он сказал «легче», хотя мне до сих пор не ясно, что он хочет со мной сделать, зачем снял с меня майку? Шорты оставил, значит, моей задницы эта его идея точно не касается. Ваас завязывает свою красную повязку у меня на глазах и легонько проводит рукой по моей груди. - Заведи руки за спину и не выёбывайся, хорошо? - хочется послать его на хуй, но я ещё помню его слова про то, что он может меня покалечить, если будет неспокоен. Завожу руки за спину, конечно же, он связывает их верёвкой. Ваас отходит от меня, гремит чем-то, а потом возвращается, и я чувствую, как его губы касаются моего тела, он покрывает поцелуями мою грудь, прикусывает ключицу и трёт пальцами соски. С повязкой ощущения такие острые. Он что-то брызгает на мой левый сосок, что-то обжигающее, а потом я чувствую резкую боль. У меня вырывается непроизвольный крик, это было очень неожиданно. - Всё, тише, всё хорошо, всё окей, - меня бьёт озноб, сосок больно распирает, а Ваас целует мой живот, спускаясь ниже, расстёгивает ширинку шорт, и я чувствую, как мой член оказывается во влажном тепле. Ваас делает мне минет и гладит руками бока, то и дело задевая пальцами сосок, вызывая вспышки боли. Кончаю внезапно и очень ярко. 

\- Джейсон, а ты ведь мазохист, - Ваас развязывает мои руки, и я сдёргиваю повязку с глаз.

\- Я не мазохист, мне не нравится боль! Что это?! - у меня на соске красуется маленькая железная штанга, он… сделал мне пирсинг. - Ты что со мной сделал?!

\- Не ори, истерику прекрати, бесишь. Всё же хорошо, так хули мозги ебёшь? - Ваас раздражённо притопывает ногой и шмыгает носом.

\- Ни хуя не хорошо, я не хотел делать пирсинг! И вообще, вдруг туда инфекция попадёт? - я не хочу умереть из-за того, что этому долбаёбу взбрела в голову дебильная идея!

\- Блядь! Успокойся, я не тупой, окей? Я использовал перчатки, продезинфицировал место прокола, игла была стерильной, колол я безопасное, блядь, место, штанга из медицинской стали! Так что хватит выводить меня из себя, и заткнись нахуй! - смотрю на свою грудь, касаюсь рукой штанги, Ваас грубо хватает меня за руку. - Не трогай, у тебя руки грязные. Сейчас нужно сделать хлоргексидиновую примочку, - он берёт со стола бутылочку хлоргексидина и выливает на ватку, потом прикладывает эту ватку к моему соску. - Подержи, я сейчас пластырем приклею… Вот, так! Теперь нужно ещё две недели делать примочки.

\- И где же я возьму эти примочки, на острове-то? - спасибо, блядь, удружил!

\- У меня. Я хотел сказать тебе, ты можешь остаться здесь как один из…

\- Нет, - перебиваю его, я не собираюсь оставаться здесь после всего, что было.

\- Ты мне даже договорить не дал, не вежливо, так, - Ваас только вздыхает и качает головой, но не психует, даже странно. - Подумай как следует.

\- Не о чем тут думать, - он кивает и протягивает мне мою майку, надеваю её. Пиздец, даже рукой левой шевелить больно. Ещё один день, и я уйду отсюда, наверняка где-нибудь в деревне продают вату и хлоргексидин, или может у доктора Эрнхардта, есть. А Ваас, он что, реально хочет, чтоб я остался с ним?

\- Джейсон, мне скучно, давай поиграем?

\- Во что? В любом случае, я не хочу с тобой играть.

\- Какой ты категоричный сегодня, обиделся что ли? Ну ладно тебе, не дуйся, мудила! Я хочу сыграть, значит, сыграем, а твоё мнение не важно. В карты или шахматы? - я не обиделся, просто горько от всего этого, и вообще нахуя спрашивать меня, если то, что я отвечу, не важно! Глубоко вздыхаю, успокаиваясь.

\- Ладно, давай в карты.

\- На что играть будем? Просто так нихуя не интересно, - Ваас роется в шкафу и достаёт оттуда колоду карт.

\- На деньги точно не получится, у меня их нет. На раздевание? - не то чтоб мне хотелось раздеться поскорее, но лучше на раздевание, чем…

\- На желание, - сука, и улыбается так гаденько, но ничего, не факт, что ты выиграешь, Ваас. - Но никаких особо значимых желаний загадывать не будем. Ты хорошо играешь в покер?

\- Нормально, - я хорошо играю в покер, но не думаю, что Ваасу нужно об этом знать.

\- Окей. Значит, будем играть в дурака. На, перемешай сам, - он протягивает мне колоду, я перетасовываю её и раздаю. - В подкидного.

На удивление, мне везёт, и я побеждаю.

\- Да как так-то?! - Ваас подскакивает и со злостью пинает стул. - Ты! Окей, какое у тебя желание, амиго?

\- Я хочу нормальную одежду, на подобие той, что была у меня раньше, я же скоро уйду отсюда, не хочу выглядеть вот так, - Ваас хмурится, я помню его слова, что ему нравится, как я выгляжу в этой одежде.

\- Хорошо, будет тебе одежда. Сыграем ещё, - он сам перетасовывает и раздаёт. В этой раз побеждает он, и мне кажется, что сейчас он нечестно играл.

\- Ну, и чего же ты хочешь? - Ваас хитро улыбается.

\- Станцуй для меня, Джес.

\- Я не умею танцевать, - да и не хочу.

\- Не пизди, я смотрел видео на твоём телефоне, ты там танцевал.

\- Это и танцем-то назвать нельзя, мы с ребятами накурились, и я решил изобразить стриптиз, - он удивлённо приподнимает бровь, а улыбка становится шире.

\- Значит, будешь танцевать стриптиз, - ну блядь, кто меня за язык тянул?

\- Ладно, только я не могу танцевать без музыки.

\- У меня есть музыка, секунду, - он снова роется в шкафу и достаёт оттуда магнитофон на батарейках. - У меня вся музыка в плеере, - он подключает свой плеер к магнитофону и включает музыку.  
Пытаюсь двигаться в такт мелодии.

(Sun is shining, the weather is sweet, yeah  
Make you wanna move your dancing feet now)

Раскачиваюсь и провожу руками по своим бокам.

(To the rescue, here I am)

Провожу руками по своим бёдрам, Ваас внимательно наблюдает за моими движениями.

(Want you to know, y'all, can you understand?)

Задираю вверх майку до половины, оголяя живот, а потом опускаю обратно. Я еле сдерживаюсь, чтоб не заржать, а Ваас завороженно смотрит и даже не улыбается. Медленно стягиваю с себя майку, стараясь не задеть проколотый сосок, и кидаю её Ваасу.

(When the mornin' gather the rainbow,  
Want you to know, I'm a rainbow too now)

Поворачиваюсь к нему спиной и слегка покачиваю бёдрами, приспуская шорты. Я слишком увлёкся и упустил тот момент, когда Ваас оказался возле меня. Он стоит совсем близко, но ко мне не прикасается. Закидываю руку назад и обнимаю его за шею, Ваас прижимает меня к себе и начинает целовать в шею. О, нет! Снова секс что ли? Убираю руку с его шеи и пытаюсь скинуть его руки с моих боков, но Ваас грубо разворачивает меня к себе лицом. Глаза у него совсем тёмные, похоже, он не в адеквате.

\- Джесси… потанцуй со мной, - Ваас крепко прижимает меня к себе и утыкается носом в висок, он слишком крепко прижимается, месту прокола больно, но я почему-то не решаюсь оттолкнуть Вааса. Мы топчемся на месте, типа танцуем, так странно, одиннадцать дней назад я ненавидел его лютой ненавистью, а сейчас я этого больше не чувствую. Может, Ваас изменился, или это я изменился? Может, Ваас любит меня? Что за хуйня лезет мне в голову, какого хуя вообще я думаю о таком?! Наверное, тупею от всего этого.


	18. Chapter 18

Становится всё тяжелее терпеть боль в соске, и я начинаю отталкивать Вааса, тогда он прижимает меня к себе ещё крепче.

\- Блядь, да сколько можно дёргаться?!

\- Ты забыл про то, что проколол мне сосок? Давишь, это очень больно, - Ваас немного отстраняется и смотрит на меня задумчивым взглядом.

\- Знаешь, Джейсон, что в тебе меня удивляет больше всего?

\- Что же?

\- То, что мне так и не удалось сломать тебя, - он произносит это с таким восхищением.

\- Не удалось, - я рад, что ты так думаешь, Ваас, но я сломлен, разбит, не осталось больше Джейсона, ты разорвал мою личность, а из кусочков слепил кого-то другого, кого-то, кого я не знаю. Этот кто-то даже ненавидеть тебя не может. Ты это сделал, Ваас, у тебя получилось, но я не хочу доставлять тебе ещё больше радости и признаваться во всём этом.

\- Потому что ты особенный, в этом сестра была права, - мне остаётся лишь горько усмехнуться, это всё теперь кажется, таким далёким словно прошла целая жизнь. Цитра, ракьят, татау... смотрю на свою руку, покрытую татуировкой, Ваас берёт её и проводит пальцами по коже, - столько моих людей замочил ради татухи, а? Даже вспомнить не можешь сколько? Ты такой же, как я, Джейсон, мы одинаковые.

\- Нет, я не такой, как ты, - отступаю от него, он начинает гоготать, а потом резко прекращает.

\- Такой же. Мы... и ты, и я... Джейсон... мы ебанутые на всю голову монстры, которые запросто отнимают чужие жизни, не задумываясь, - последние слова он сказал шёпотом, у меня по коже пробежал холодок. Но он прав, я убивал и наслаждался этим, не задумываясь, что делаю что-то плохое, - останься со мной, Джейсон, здесь ты сможешь быть тем, кто ты есть на самом деле.

\- Нет, ты не знаешь меня, так как же ты можешь судить о том, кто я есть?! Я не останусь с тобой, я этого не хочу. Если есть выбор, я точно не выберу оставаться здесь после всего, что ты мне сделал. Я больше не намерен быть твоей жертвой, - Ваас кивает и отходит к двери.

\- Забавно, но звучит так, словно ты пытаешься убедить в этом себя, а не меня. Но, окей, как скажешь, амиго. Нужно поесть, что-то я так проголодался, ты, наверное, тоже, - он выходит, оставив дверь открытой.

Я не пытаюсь убедить себя, я и так убеждён, не хочу с ним оставаться, не хочу... я ведь не хочу этого? Я надеваю обратно майку и подтягиваю шорты. Ваас довольно быстро возвращается, у него в зубах косяк с травой, а позади него идёт немой пират и несёт в руках две тарелки. Пират ставит тарелки на стол и уходит, Ваас поднимает с пола стул, который он до этого пинал, и садится.

\- Хочешь? - он протягивает мне косяк, я отрицательно мотаю головой, помню, как на меня в прошлый раз подействовала его трава. - Иди сюда, - я подхожу. - Ближе, - подхожу к нему вплотную. - Садись, - он хлопает по своей коленке.

\- Будешь меня с ложки кормить? - спрашиваю, садясь к нему на колени. Он не отвечает, обхватив за плечи, тянет на себя и целует в щёку, затем поворачивает моё лицо к себе, держа за подбородок, и целует в губы, легонько, едва касаясь.

\- Джейсон, а ты ведь любишь целоваться. Тебе ведь это нравятся, так? - он слишком близко, поэтому я просто закрываю глаза, ничего ему не отвечая. Ваас снова целует меня, но на этот раз не так невинно, а более жёстко и откровенно. - Один парень говорил, что это рефлекс младенца-грудничка, то есть сублимативное желание быть накормленным грудным молоком.

\- Чего? Что за парень это говорил?

\- Зигмунд Фрейд. Но ещё есть мнение, что это инстинкт кормить изо рта в рот, как это делают, например, птички или обезьянки. Когда пищи мало и на всех не хватает, то мамашки-обезьянки прижимаются губами ко рту детёныша, чтоб успокоить его и дать понять: «Не волнуйся, малыш, еда скоро будет».

\- К чему ты всё это говоришь? - удивлённо смотрю на него, а он улыбается.

\- Хочу покормить тебя изо рта в рот. Давай Джейсон, я побуду твоей мамашкой-обезьянкой, - вот ведь извращенец, смотрю на тарелки с едой. Лазанья выглядит очень аппетитно, и я, признаться, довольно сильно хочу есть.

\- Это как-то... фу. Но ладно, я не против, - Ваас отрезает кусочек лазаньи и отправляет себе в рот, а потом снова целует меня и пропихивает лазанью языком мне в рот. И таким образом мы съедаем всё, что было в тех тарелках. Это было... не так противно, как я думал сначала. А теперь мы сидим и просто целуемся, это как-то ненормально, но мне даже задумываться об этом не хочется. Дверь резко открывается, и в комнату вбегает пират, я от неожиданности чуть ли не падаю с колен Вааса.

\- Что-то случилось, амиго? Ты не постучался, это очень невежливо, - у Вааса спокойный голос, но он не спокоен, я отлично вижу, как пульсирует венка у него на шее. Пытаюсь встать с его колен, но он не даёт мне этого сделать, вцепляется мёртвой хваткой, опять синяки будут.

\- Я... прошу прощения, - пират тоже чувствует злость Вааса. - Ракьят снова начали нападать, они отвоевали обратно те аванпосты, которые мы вернули себе, и захватили ещё один.

\- И всё это они сделали в один день? Ты меня, блядь, что, разыгрываешь?! - Ваас ещё сильнее сжимает меня.

\- Нет, но ты был слишком занят... - пират мельком смотрит на меня.

\- Окей, значит, это мой проёб, так, значит? Это ведь очень, очень хуёвые новости, брат, и то, что ты обвиняешь во всём меня, усугубляет всё ещё сильнее. Ты ведь понимаешь, что будет? - пират испугано смотрит на Вааса и кивает. - А теперь съебись нахуй! - он уходит, а Ваас сидит, смотрит в одну точку и что-то неразборчиво бормочет на испанском.

\- А разве такое не постоянно происходит? - он выходит из ступора.

\- Не происходило вообще до твоего появления. Ты знаешь, что это означает?

\- Вообще-то нет, - Ваас обнимает меня обеими руками и прижимается лбом к моей груди, смеётся.

\- А значит это то, что Цитра нашла себе нового «великого воина» на твоё место. Возможно, даже это один из твоих друзей решил примерить шкуру героя, как думаешь?

\- Сомневаюсь, что это могут быть они. Ни у кого из них духу бы не хватило, - нет, это не может быть кто-то из них. Кит - сломлен после плена у Бака, Оливер - точно нет, это не в его характере. Кто-то из девчонок? Тоже очень маловероятно, всё, чего они хотели, это поскорее убраться с острова, не ввязываясь во всякие передряги.

\- А ты не особо высокого мнения о своих друзьях, Джес, - Ваас прекращает обнимать меня. - Вставай, - я поднимаюсь с его колен, он тоже встаёт.

\- Просто я хорошо их знаю. Что теперь?

\- А что, не понятно? Ты остаёшься здесь, а я ухожу по делам. С собой взять тебя не могу, даже не проси, - да я и не собирался.

\- Да я не об этом. Что ты будешь делать с новым воином Цитры? Поймаешь так же, как меня, и сделаешь своим рабом? - почему-то меня злит то, что он может так же поступить с кем-то ещё, Ваас морщится.

\- Ты... ох, блядь, не еби мозги, окей? Всё не так, вообще всё нихуя не так. Мне нахуй не нужен никакой другой раб, Джейсон, ты непрошибаемо тупой. Всё, я пошёл, некогда мне тут с тобой обсуждать, бывай, мудила.

Ваас уходит, а я снова остаюсь один. Сосок саднит, заглядываю под компресс: там всё покраснело. Вот нахуя так делать было?! Ваас - грёбаный изврат. Он, кстати, не закрыл шкаф, который обычно на замке. Открываю дверцы и заглядываю внутрь, здесь очень много всяких вещей. Книга на французском - «Indomptable Angélique», у Вааса много книг про эту Анжелику, он знает французский язык, полиглот хуев. Но здесь есть книга на английском: «Двадцать тысяч льё под водой», значит, буду её читать, заняться здесь всё равно нечем. Ваас оставил свой плеер, поэтому музыка продолжает играть, ложусь на кровать и начинаю читать книгу. Я довольно много прочёл, прежде чем меня сморило, проснулся я от резкой боли.

\- Тише, не кипеши, я меняю тебе примочку, - это Ваас.

\- Ты так быстро вернулся? - он прыскает от смеха.

\- Уже ночь, принцесса. Я, кстати, принёс тебе одежду, как и обещал, но мне нравится, как ты выглядишь в этой, поэтому не переодевайся пока. И ты, я смотрю, залез в мой шкаф без разрешения, за это ты будешь наказан, Джесси.

\- Ну заебись, теперь и книгу почитать нельзя.


	19. Chapter 19

\- Можно, но сначала нужно спрашивать разрешение, - он хитро улыбается, явно уже придумывает, как меня наказать.

\- Опять будешь делать мне больно и унижать? - устало спрашиваю я: несмотря на то, что он считает меня мазохистом, я вовсе не являюсь таковым.

\- Джес, если наказание будет приятным, то это будет уже не наказание, - Ваас заканчивает с примочкой и возвращает майку на место.

\- Может, просто добавишь штрафной день? - это я только что сказал? Нахуя я это сделал? Он задумался.

\- Хм… нет, я не буду. Сам же говорил, что не хочешь видеть мою гнусную рожу больше положенного, - когда он говорит это, его взгляд становится каким-то ненормальным. 

\- Значит, сейчас ты накажешь меня?

\- Конечно, нет, Бог с тобой, четыре часа ночи! Я устал как собака, давай просто поспим, окей? - он ложится рядом со мной. Я встаю и направляюсь к выходу, срочно нужно в туалет. - Куда, попёрся?

\- В туалет, мне бы ещё нужно в душ.

\- Утром в душ пойдёшь, а сейчас - чтоб через три минуты был здесь, - я иду в туалет, а потом быстро бегу обратно. Ваас не спит, он сидит на кровати с ноутбуком и, когда я вхожу, смотрит на меня и мило улыбается. - Я нашёл, как мне наказать тебя.

\- Уф! - наверняка это будет нечто ужасное, типа корня имбиря. 

На столе стоит тарелка с кашей, я понимаю, что очень хочу есть.

\- Если хочешь, ешь, - откуда он узнал, о чём я думаю? - Чего ты глаза такие удивлённые делаешь, у тебя же на лице всё написано, - надо же, он уже по моему лицу читает. 

Сажусь за стол и начинаю есть, Ваас сверлит взглядом мою спину, я прям физически это ощущаю. Очень быстро доедаю и оборачиваюсь, он не смотрит на меня, он лежит на кровати, отвернувшись в другую сторону. Ложусь рядом с ним. Смотрю на его шею, он так запросто поворачивается ко мне спиной, касаюсь пальцами его шеи, я бы запросто мог свернуть ее или задушить его вот прямо сейчас. Ваас, похоже, спит, он никак не реагирует на мои прикосновения, а может, притворяется? Я касаюсь губами его шеи, ноль реакции, наверное, и правда спит, а вот мне спать совсем не хочется. Прижимаюсь щекой к спине Вааса, он спокойно размерено дышит, мне так тоскливо сейчас и почему-то стыдно, из глаз сами по себе начинают катиться слёзы, и на майке Вааса появляется мокрый след. Отворачиваюсь к нему спиной и крепко закрываю глаза, нужно просто уснуть, завтра последний день - и я свободен. Уснуть не получается, всё мешает, здесь слишком светло, слишком душно, на боку лежать неудобно. Ложусь на спину, поворачиваю голову в сторону Вааса. Он уже перевернулся ко мне лицом, выглядит так спокойно, кажется, у него на лице лёгкая улыбка. Интересно, что ему снится? Закрываю глаза и незаметно для себя засыпаю, когда просыпаюсь, на улице уже светло и Вааса рядом нет.

Десятый день (штрафной)

Встаю, беру полотенце и иду в душевые, примочку приходится снять. После душа сосок саднит, думаю, нужно сделать ещё примочку. На столе стоит хлоргексидин и лежит вата с пластырем, видимо, Ваас всё это для меня оставил, заботливый какой, уёбок. Приделываю примочку, вдруг сзади раздаётся голос, и у меня чуть из рук всё не выпадает.

\- Джесси, ты помнишь, что тебя ждёт наказание? - он говорит это так, что можно сказать, пропел.

\- Помню, провалами в памяти не страдаю, - огрызаюсь в ответ.

\- Окей, значит идём, - куда? Надеюсь, он не планирует меня закапывать в песок на пляже. Мы идём не в сторону пляжа, а в сторону постройки, в которой находится тот самый ледяной железный шкаф. О нет, только не снова!

\- Ваас, ты снова засунешь меня в этот шкаф? Фантазия иссякла? - я стараюсь спровоцировать его, чтоб он не делал этого.

\- Пф-ф, разумеется, нет! Я кое-что другое придумал. Разденься для начала, - я начинаю раздеваться, Ваас внимательно наблюдает за моими движениями. - Так, с этого момента и до того, как мы не закончим, ты называешь меня «хозяин» и только так. Всё понятно? - я киваю и получаю пощёчину. - Повторю вопрос, всё понятно?

\- Да, хозяин, - тру рукой щёку, она горит.

\- Молодец. А теперь заведи руки за спину, - он достаёт верёвку из пакета, который был тут. Я завожу руки за спину, и он начинает обматывать их верёвкой. Так долго и старательно наматывает узлы, а затем зацепляет верёвку за ошейник, который на моей шее, я уже весь на нервах из-за того, что не знаю, что он задумал, и, когда он заканчивает, я не чувствую сильного давления верёвок. Двигаю руками, и верёвки начинают туже затягиваться. - Не делай резких движений, - он довольно осматривает свою работу. Затем кладёт руки мне на затылок и целует в губы, вторую руку он опускает вниз и поглаживает мой член, от всех этих манипуляций у меня уже встал наполовину, но на то, что Ваас просто хочет трахнуть меня без всяких извращенских изысков, надеяться не приходится. Он перестаёт целовать меня и отступает на несколько шагов. - На колени, - опускаюсь на колени, сердце колотится, щёки горят, я испытываю восторг наполовину с волнением, наверное, он всё-таки прав и я чёртов мазохист. Ваас опять достаёт что-то из пакета, это большой крюк, у которого вместо острия на конце крупный шарик.

\- Ч-что это такое? - я заикаюсь, и мой голос дрожит.

\- Это анальный крюк, Джейсон, и я собираюсь использовать его на тебе, - о нет... мне сейчас так страшно, он намерен запихать этот крюк в меня! Я молчу и боюсь, понимаю, что, если буду упрашивать его, он меня не послушает. Ваас подходит ближе и садится на корточки. - Оближи, - он подносит эту штуку к моему рту, провожу языком по железному шарику, беру его в рот и обсасываю, взгляд у Вааса сейчас такой сумасшедший. - Достаточно, - выпускаю его изо рта, Ваас хмыкает и обходит меня, встаёт сзади и опускается на корочки. Он тянет верёвку, привязанную к ошейнику, мне приходится запрокинуть голову, ощущаю, как эта штуковина проникает в меня, а затем мне на глаза снова опускается повязка. Ваас отходит, что-то делает, из-за повязки я не вижу, что именно, и это заставляет меня нервничать ещё сильнее. На мои ягодицы опускается что-то мягкое, но колючее, от неожиданности вздрагиваю и слегка наклоняю голову, крюк, который привязан к ошейнику, тут же входит крепче и начинает ощутимо давить. Пытаюсь выпрямиться, теперь это что-то опускается на мои плечи и лопатки, становится понятно, что это плеть с множеством ремешков, которые после себя оставляют горящие полосы на коже. Но вроде это не так уж и ужасно, терпеть можно... Терпеть можно, так я думал некоторое время назад, так вот нихуя, это уже просто невыносимо! Кожа пылает, коленки от долгого стояния на твёрдом полу болят, руки затекли, приходится неудобно выгибаться, задрав голову: иначе крюк начинает сильно давить внутри. Я уже весь вспотел, меня бьёт ознобом, а из глаз не переставая катятся слёзы, и, несмотря на всё это, я невероятно возбуждён

\- Пожалуйста... пожалуйста, хватит, - прошу я. Он останавливается, плеть перестаёт касаться моей кожи, становится очень тихо. Ничего не происходит, он что, ушёл? Снова оставил меня одного, как тогда в ледяном шкафу? Я тихо произношу его имя, нет ответа. Меня охватывает ужас, становится тяжело дышать. - Ваас, - мой голос звучит настолько жалко, в данный момент я полностью беспомощен. - Ваас, пожалуйста, - нет, никто не реагирует, и тут я вспоминаю, что Ваас говорил, чтоб я называл его хозяином. - Хозяин, - тут же слышу звук шагов, Ваас не уходил, он был здесь. Повязка с моих глаз исчезает, я подслеповато моргаю и щурюсь, глаза отвыкли от света. Смотрю на Вааса, меня потряхивает, он гладит меня по голове и подаётся вперёд, слизывает слёзы с моих щёк. - Я больше не выдержу, пожалуйста, развяжи.

\- Нет, - его рука касается верёвки и натягивает её, так что шарик на крюке упирается мне прямо в простату, у меня вырывается стон, лицо Вааса так близко, я целую его в подбородок и шепчу:

\- Хочу тебя, а не этот дурацкий крюк, - я сказал это, но я уже не могу, мысли путаются, и голова кругом идёт. Ваас молчит, он прижимает меня к себе и целует в шею, отвязывает верёвку от крюка, и теперь мне не нужно держать голову задранной. Ваас кладёт меня грудью к себе на колено и тянет крюк за край, наконец-то он вытащит, но... ох Боже, он проворачивает его внутри, этот шарик с нажимом проходится по простате, я чувствую, что ещё немного, и я кончу. Он всё-таки вытаскивает крюк, отбрасывает его, и тот со звоном ударяется об пол. Его пальцы проникают в мою растянутую дырку и оглаживают изнутри стенки, это приятно, но пальцев мало. - Ваас... хозяин, сделай что-нибудь уже, пожалуйста...

Ваас, ставит меня обратно на колени и расстёгивает свою ширинку. Он нагибает меня, я бы упал, но Ваас держит меня за верёвки на руках. Так неудобно, я балансирую, колени болят, но всё это отходит на задний план, когда Ваас наконец-то проникает в меня и сразу начинает быстро и грубо двигаться. Я так кричал, что сорвал голос, колени содраны до крови, а руки в следах от верёвки, мне было очень плохо и хорошо одновременно, не знаю, как это можно объяснить. 

Сейчас мы с Ваасом лежим на полу, он разминает мои руки, а я думаю, что мне делать завтра, когда я стану свободным. Ваас отпустит меня, как обещал, или же обманет? А Ваас, пока я размышляю, продолжает разминать мои руки и при этом смотрит на меня с какой-то нежностью. Сейчас мы просто молчим, я не знаю, что сказать, да и сорванное горло болит.

\- Как ты? - спрашивает Ваас.

\- Дерьмово, - голос у меня хрипит, надо же так, Ваас гладит меня по щеке и целует в скулу, кажется, он прошептал «прости», но это было так тихо, что я не уверен, что он сказал именно это.

\- Сможешь идти? - не уверен, что смогу, отрицательно мотаю головой. - Окей, сиди тут, я скоро приду, - мне вовсе не хочется оставаться здесь одному, а просить его не бросать меня будет очень глупо, поэтому я лишь киваю. И он уходит, а я остаюсь со своими мыслями. Что я чувствую к Ваасу? Не любовь же, это точно, привязанность? Это наваждение пройдёт, когда я уйду отсюда, так и будет. Осталось совсем немного. 

Вскоре Ваас вернулся, он помог мне сесть на стул и начал обрабатывать мои коленки перекисью.

\- Щиплет, - я порывисто вдыхаю.

\- Терпи, ты же мужик, - сказал и улыбается, он стоит передо мной на коленях, а мне очень нравится, как это выглядит.

\- Подуй, может мне тогда легче будет, - я просто пошутил, но он реально начал дуть. 

\- Так лучше?

\- Лучше, - сейчас очень стыдно, зачем он так.

\- Помочь тебе одеться? - он встаёт, отряхивается и протягивает мне руку, я беру ее, и он помогает мне встать.

\- Не нужно, я сам в состоянии, - беру шорты и начинаю надевать, колени выглядят страшно, я весь, наверное, выгляжу затраханным. Мы идём в дом Вааса, и весь оставшийся день проводим вместе. 

Ваас странно себя ведёт, да и я не лучше, каждую свободную минуту мы целуемся, как влюблённые малолетние дебилы. И мне это нравилось, не вижу смысла врать себе, мне это реально нравилось. Вечером у нас был секс, без всяких секс игрушек, Ваас не был груб, как днём, это было совсем иначе и ощущения были другие, это было так... мы занимались любовью - в этот раз это можно было так назвать. После я сразу уснул, очень вымотался за этот день. 

Пробуждение было лёгким, когда открыл глаза, то сразу встретился взглядом с Ваасом, он лежал напротив и рассматривал меня. Я потёр руками глаза, и тут до меня начало доходить, что всё, я свободен.

\- Ваас? - голос у меня до сих пор хрипит.

\- Да, амиго, что такое? 

\- Я ведь уже свободен, да? - Ваас потирает переносицу.

\- Джес, останься здесь, со мной, - это не просьба, это больше похоже на приказ. - Ты же не уйдёшь?

\- Ты сказал, что отпустишь меня, это всё было пиздежём? - подскакиваю с кровати, я так и знал, что он обманет, нельзя было ему доверять.

\- Нет, я не пиздел, ты свободен. Но останься, не как раб, просто останься со мной, - его голос больше не звучит так уверено, он... просит меня? 

\- Я ухожу, - он выглядит удивлённым, явно не ожидал, что я так отвечу. Я теперь свободен, но почему так хуёво внутри?

\- Ты... хочешь уйти, реально, ты этого хочешь? - Ваас тоже встаёт с кровати, он часто дышит, начинает расхаживать из стороны в сторону. - Но не может же так быть, не, вообще нихуя. Тебе же хорошо со мной.

\- Нет, мне плохо, ты меня уничтожил! Ты всё у меня отобрал. Можешь вернуть мне Гранта? Ты же Царь и Бог, так верни мне его.

\- Я не могу... но я могу вернуть Райли. Я вытащу Райли оттуда, где он сейчас, и он сможет вернуться домой, но в замен ты останешься со мной. Как тебе, ты согласен?


	20. Chapter 20

\- То есть если ты вытащишь Райли, я навсегда останусь в твоём распоряжении? Мне такой расклад как-то не очень нравится, - Ваас вздыхает и качает головой.

\- Нет, всё не так, ты не понял, - он подходит и берёт мою руку, прижимается губами к запястью. - Джес, правда, не понимаешь?

\- Не понимаю. Может, объяснишь? - отдёргиваю руку, он раздражённо цокает языком и хмурит брови.

\- Какой же ты, блядь, тупой, Джейсон! Я должен тебе всё на пальцах объяснять, как умственно отсталому?! Окей. Ты мне, не безразличен. Доволен теперь, сука?! Ты не будешь в моём распоряжении, ты будешь со мной, вот что я имел в виду, - я ему не безразличен...

\- Ты меня... да?

\- Я тебя да. Да, блядь! Я тебя да, - он трёт виски и морщится. - А ты? Что насчёт тебя? - от его слов у меня все внутренности сводит, а голову словно жаром обдаёт, теперь всё ясно становится. Я не знаю, что ответить ему, дыхание перехватывает.

\- А я тебя нет, - мой голос на удивление ровный, хотя внутри я вовсе не спокоен. Смотрю на Вааса, он хмыкает и горько ухмыляется.

\- Значит, ты отказываешься от моего предложения? 

\- Я не отказываюсь... я согласен, - у него сейчас такое удивлённое лицо, аж вытянулось. - Ты вернёшь Райли, и я останусь. 

\- Не обманешь? - я одними губами произношу: «Не обману», - сказать это вслух духу не хватает. Ваас обнимет меня за талию и целует в подбородок, задевает проколотый сосок, это заставляет меня скривиться от боли. - Нужно поменять примочку. Можно я сделаю это?

\- В доктора поиграть захотелось? - отпихиваю его. - Ладно, только аккуратно.

\- Разве я бывал не аккуратным? - и улыбается, шутканул типа. Он отходит от меня, а я снимаю майку и отклеиваю старую примочку. - Так покраснело, сильно болит?

\- Уже меньше, - Ваас приклеивает смоченную хлоргексидином вату. - Когда ты планируешь вернуть Райли?

\- Завтра.

\- Так быстро? - он удивлённо изгибает бровь и пожимает плечами.

\- А что не так? Разве ты не должен быть рад этому?

\- Это же опасно, разве не нужно подготовиться? - после этих моих слов у него на лице появляется такая счастливая улыбка, а я начинаю понимать, как это прозвучало.

\- Переживаешь за меня, Джес? Я же не дурак, чтоб на рожон лезть, у меня есть план.

\- И вовсе я не за тебя переживаю, мне плевать, что с тобой будет. Райли может пострадать это меня и волнует, - улыбка исчезает с его лица.

\- Окей. Есть охота, да? Где этот пиздюк шляется только? - Ваас недовольно шмыгает носом. - Пойду, поищу его.

Когда он уходит, я оседаю на пол. Ваас только что практически признался мне в любви... пиздец, просто пиздец. У меня вырывается нервный смех. Зачем я согласился? Из-за Райли, я согласился, только чтоб спасти его. В голове тут же начинает говорить мерзкий ехидный голосок, похожий на голос Вааса: «Но ты мог и сам спасти его, навыков у тебя предостаточно». Наверное, я заразился от Вааса безумием. Нужно взять себя в руки, а то раскис совсем. Тру лицо руками и отвешиваю себе лёгкую пощёчину. Поднимаюсь с пола, нужно одеться. Смотрю на майку, Ваас принёс мне футболку и штаны, больше нет нужды носить эту идиотскую майку и стриптизёрские шорты. Беру в руки футболку, надеваю её и переодеваюсь в нормальные штаны. Ваас открывает дверь ударом ноги, в руке у него тарелка.

\- Я прибил гада, нехуй опаздывать, - у Вааса глаза мутные, он что-то принял, похоже.

\- Ты убил парня, что разносил еду? 

\- Ну да, так я и сказал, кажется, - он криво ухмыляется и с грохотом ставит тарелки на стол. - Жри кашу, Белоснежка.

\- Жаль, он, кажется, был милый, - я сажусь за стол и мимолётом смотрю на Вааса, у него дёргается глаз и выражение лица такое злое.

\- Он был мил тебе? Ты с ним сблизился, да, Джес? - вот нахуя я сказал это, блядь, ну кто меня за язык тянул!

\- Нет, конечно, он же даже не разговаривал со мной ни разу.

\- Потому что он был немой, тупой ты уёбок, - Ваас достаёт из кармана джинс сигару и закуривает. У меня что-то аппетит пропал, но если я скажу ему об этом, он скорей всего наденет эту тарелку мне на голову. Через силу съедаю кашу и отодвигаю от себя тарелку. Всё это время он не сводил с меня глаз. - Пойдёшь со мной на пляж?

\- Зачем?

\- В песок тебя закопаю, мужественность твою воспитывать будем. 

\- Что?!

\- Да ладно, шучу я! Просто, прогуляемся, сегодня погода хорошая, не жарко почти, - он вроде повеселел, не такой угрюмый теперь. - Вставай, хватит зад просиживать в четырёх стенах!

Я встаю, и Ваас, схватив меня за руку, тащит из дома. Можно сказать, бежим к пляжу, пока он резко не тормозит и я не врезаюсь в его спину. Мы вместе падаем на песок, точнее Ваас падает на песок, а я падаю на Вааса.

\- Блядь, Джейсон дебил этакий! - откатываюсь в сторону и ложусь на спину.

\- Сам дебил, хули так резко тормозишь? - Ваас отряхивает с лица песок и садится, я продолжаю лежать на спине. В голове всплывают слова Дэнниса, что загорать на пляже с пиратами - безумие, и я смотрю на Вааса: он отплёвывается от песка, меня начинает пробирать смехом.

\- И хули ты ржёшь, мудила?! Я из-за тебя песка нажрался, охуеть как смешно! - от его слов я начинаю смеяться ещё сильнее. Ваас нависает надо мной, поставив руки по обе стороны от моей головы, я перестою хохотать и просто смотрю ему в лицо, он тоже смотрит на меня и молчит, уже несколько минут. - Можно поцеловать тебя? 

\- Раньше ты не спрашивал разрешения, - он наклоняется ниже, прижимаясь своим лбом к моему, я посмеиваюсь и отвечаю: - нельзя.

\- Я понял, Джес, больше спрашивать не буду, - я закрываю глаза, и он накрывает мои губы своими, открываю рот, пропуская его язык внутрь. 

Перехватываю инициативу, и всё получается, так что это уже Ваас на спине, а я верхом на нём, прижимаю его руки к земле, облизываю и легонько покусываю его губы. Чувствую, как мне в задницу упирается его эрекция. Я отпустил руки Вааса и упёрся ладонями ему в грудь. Мне в голову пришла сумасшедшая идея, и я воплощаю её, трусь задницей об его стояк. Ваас стонет, у него сейчас такое выражение лица, охренеть просто. Продолжаю тереться об него, сам начинаю возбуждаться, но пора это заканчивать, в мои планы не входило трахаться на пляже, я просто хотел немного подразнить Вааса. Он проводит руками по моей шее, спускается ниже, с нажимом проводит по груди, задевая проколотый сосок, я болезненно охаю, руки Вааса уже у меня на ягодицах.

\- Я тебя выебу, Джесси, - у Вааса сейчас такой уверенный голос, у меня по телу пробегают мурашки, я понимаю, что он сделает это.

\- Нет, я не собираюсь на пляже делать что-то подобное. Здесь, между прочим, людное место, - он делает выпад, и теперь я снова лежу на спине.

\- Ну и что? Здесь никто кроме моих людей не ходит. В любом случае это уже не важно, ты сам меня провоцировал, теперь поздно отнекиваться, - поздно, значит? Ударяю его по уху и, пока он дезориентирован, скидываю с себя. Поднимаюсь на ноги, собираюсь уйти отсюда поскорее, но Ваас хватает меня за лодыжку, и я падаю лицом в песок, через секунду его руки уже стягивают с меня брюки, и, спустив их до колен, он ложится на меня.

\- Слезь с меня, урод! Ну, блядь, я не хочу, - дергаюсь, пытаясь сбросить Вааса с себя, но это просто бесполезно, он тяжелее. Ваас ничего не делает, просто целует мою шею.

\- Если ты реально так сильно не хочешь, я не буду этого делать. Просто повтори это ещё раз, и я остановлюсь, - тем временем он просовывает руку мне под живот и берёт в руки мой член. Вместо слов протеста у меня вырывается протяжный стон, это не честно... я не могу, сопротивляется. Ваас расстёгивает свои штаны и начинает проникать в меня, перед этим плюнув мне между ягодиц. Немного больно, я стискиваю зубы и упираюсь лбом в песок. - Всё хорошо, тише... расслабься... Джес, ну же... вот так, - он гладит мой член и медленно двигается, мне уже не больно и хочется, чтоб он был быстрее. Поднимаю голову собираясь сказать Ваасу об этом и замираю, метрах в десяти от нас стоит пират и охуевает, видимо, он патрулировал пляж. Прячу лицо в ладонях, так и знал, что это случится, от мысли, что за нами наблюдают, мне ещё приятнее... заебись, я ещё и эксгибиционист! Ваас стискивает мои бёдра и больно кусает за лопатку, кончая. Когда он слезает с меня и надевает мои штаны обратно, я продолжаю лежать, как лежал. - Ты уснул там что ли?

\- Нет, - поднимаюсь и осматриваюсь по сторонам, никого нет.

\- Чего у тебя опять рожа такая недовольная? - зато у тебя она довольная Ваас.

\- Ну, возможно, причина в том, что мне песок попал во все возможные места и даже в парочку невозможных, а может, причина в том, что ты устроил отличное порно-шоу для одного из своих пиратов!

\- Ой, да успокойся ты! Всем уже и так давно известно, чем мы с тобой занимаемся, - он достаёт из кармана сигару, и я уверен, в этой сигаре травы больше, чем табака.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня, которую напевает Ваас:  
> Depeche Mode – Surrender

Ваас закуривает сигару и пускает колечки дыма изо рта, я сижу и наблюдаю за этим.

\- Скажи, а ты трахаешь своих пиратов так же, как меня? - у него на лице появляется удивление, он лукаво улыбается и склоняет голову на бок.

\- А что такое, амиго, ревнуешь?

\- Мне просто интересно, - я фыркаю и отвожу взгляд.

\- Конечно. Каждого новобранца я лично распяливаю посреди лагеря, а потом мы устраиваем гей оргию, - он говорит это настолько серьёзно, что мне становится не по себе, у меня даже рот от удивления открывается. - Я шучу, рот прикрой, а то залетит что-нибудь, - он начинает ржать.

\- Тебе, наверное, юмористом нужно было стать, а не пиратом, - саркастически говорю я.

\- Возможно, ты прав. Кстати, а я говорил тебе, что такое безумие, - ох блядь, только не это.

\- Лично мне - нет, но я слышал, как ты рассказывал это пленнику, и как-то не горю желанием снова слушать это.

\- Нет, ты послушай. Безумие - это точное повт... - я закрываю ему рот ладонями, но по глазам вижу, что он улыбается.

\- Сейчас я уберу руки, и если ты продолжишь свой рассказ, я тебя отпизжу, очень сильно. Понятно? - Ваас кивает, и я убираю ладони, он тут же начинает рассказывать дальше. Вот ведь уёбок! Ударяю его в плечо.

\- Ну и зверюга же ты, Джес! - обиженно говорит он, потирая ушибленное место.

\- Я тебя предупреждал. Мне надоело сидеть здесь, я иду в душ, нужно смыть с себя всё это, - я встаю и направляюсь в сторону лагеря, Ваас тоже подскакивает и идёт следом за мной.

\- Джес, - я не отвечаю, - Джесси... Джейсон... Белоснежка! Джес, ты чего? Хочешь помыться не в общей душевой, а в моей ванной?

\- Хм... а ты домогаться ко мне не будешь?

\- Какие ещё домогательства? Мы же только что занимались любовью, не глупи, - он продолжает называть это так. Ваас ненормальный, теперь мне ясно, что то, что между нами происходит, для него реально является занятиями любовью, не могу понять, что я сам чувствую по этому поводу, но у меня сердце замирает, когда он это произносит.

\- Значит, пойдём в твою ванную, - мы идём в лагерь, ванная Вааса оказывается в том же задании, что и общие душевые, только вход с другой стороны. Здесь кроме обычного душа есть ещё и ванна. Но купаться в ней я сейчас не буду, просто ополоснусь в душе. Раздеваюсь, Ваас стоит и наблюдает за мной. - А ты сам не хочешь принять душ? 

\- Можно и помыться, я ведь тоже в песке весь, - он начинает раздеваться, но я не смотрю, просто включаю воду и встаю под душ. Беру мыло и намыливаюсь, совсем рядом возле уха раздаётся голос Вааса: - Прости, у меня нет с клубничным ароматом, - я оборачиваюсь, и он всем телом прижимает меня к стене.

\- Ты же говорил, что не будешь домогаться!

\- Что-то не припомню, чтоб говорил это, - он посмеивается и несильно кусает меня за подбородок. - Тебе бы не мешало снова побриться Джес, - не хочу бриться, грустно вздыхаю и отворачиваюсь, и Ваас отступает немного, переставая так сильно прижимать меня к стене. - Джейсон, - он разворачивает моё лицо к себе за подбородок. - Посмотри на меня. Всё теперь по-другому, я не буду тебя насиловать. Понимаешь ты это, мудила? - он не будет, это правда? Может, я в конец ебанулся, но я верю, что это правда. Я закрываю глаза и киваю, ощущая, как его ладонь касается моей щеки. Открываю глаза и кладу руки ему на плечи, через секунду я уже целую его, сам, по своей собственной инициативе. Мне нравится это, ох блядь, мне очень нравится целовать Вааса, но он настойчиво отстраняет меня, и у меня изо рта вырывается недовольное мычание. - Джейсон... - Ваас тяжело дышит и облизывает губы, - какого хрена ты творишь? - шепчет он. - Ты же меня нет, так почему тогда ведёшь себя так?

\- Я... закончил мыться, - отодвигаю его и беру полотенце. Быстро вытираюсь, Ваас сверлит меня взглядом, его лицо выражает высшую степень недовольства, а я старательно делаю вид, что не замечаю этого.

\- Издеваешься? Нравится тебе это? Прикольно, да?! Ты... уёбок ты, падла просто! Как же ты, блядь, заебал меня со своими ебучими выкрутасами! Провоцируешь меня, а потом типа не при делах, сука! - он так орёт, что аж покраснел, я продолжаю одеваться, изображая невозмутимость. - Какого хуя ты смеешь игнорировать меня?!

\- Успокойся, - говорю тихо, но уверено, сам удивляясь тому, как спокойно звучит мой голос. Ваас замолкает и смотрит себе под ноги. Я хочу попросить прощения, но за что? Мне не за что извинятся, почему же тогда так хуёво внутри?

\- Окей. Я спокоен, всё, - я заканчиваю одеваться, избегаю зрительного контакта, он тоже не смотрит на меня. 

\- Я подожду тебя на улице, хорошо?

\- Окей, амиго, - отвечает он, продолжая смотреть себе под ноги. Выхожу из ванной, присаживаюсь на ящики и жду его. Вааса довольно долго нет, я испытываю чувство вины, но я же ни в чём не виноват. Тупо это всё, у меня уже крыша едет из-за его чувств ко мне. Мне страшно назвать его чувства любовью, даже не вслух почему-то страшно. Сижу на ящиках, мимо ходят пираты, на меня они уже не обращают внимания. Когда Ваас наконец-то выходит, вид у него, мягко говоря, неадекватный: глаза бегают, движения резкие, что-то бубнит себе под нос. Увидев меня, он начинает улыбаться и идёт ко мне, раскачиваясь из стороны в строну, танцуя и напевая:

Shackled like an animal  
Chained to my desires  
Just another sacrifice  
To love's eternal fight  
Tame me with your tenderness  
And break my brittle heart  
Easily and elegantly  
Tear my world apart

I'm a man of flesh and bone  
Rapture  
Rushing through my veins  
Passion  
Flaming  
In my heart.  
Heavenly surrender once again...

Он начинает смеяться, замечаю, что у него костяшки на руках сбиты в кровь. Мы идём в его дом, когда приходим, он садится на кровать и кивает мне, чтоб я сел рядом. Дальше мы просто молча сидим, а он смотрит на меня, улыбается и, кажется, даже не моргает.

\- Ваас? - касаюсь его руки, он смаргивает и перестаёт улыбаться. - Твои руки, их нужно продезинфицировать.

\- Сделаешь это? 

\- Хорошо, - беру из его шкафа перекись и вату, он его больше не закрывает. Смачиваю вату перекисью и прикасаюсь к его рукам, кровь пениться, должно быть, щиплет, но он ни звука не издаёт. - Всё, я закончил.

\- Спасибо, - Ваас поводит плечами и ерошит волосы, выглядит растерянным.

\- Как это случилось? - спрашиваю я, указывая на его руки, а он снова смеётся и пожимает плечами. 

\- Разве ты... ладно, это не важно. У меня есть дела, я пойду? - зачем он спрашивает у меня?

\- А если я скажу: «Не ходи», - ты останешься? 

\- А ты так скажешь? - я отрицательно мотаю головой, он потирает шею и встаёт с кровати. - Ну ладно, тогда бывай, мудила.

Я остаюсь один, не знаю, когда вернётся Ваас, но он обещал, что завтра спасёт Райли. Делаю новую примочку на сосок. Не могу перестать думать, я сказал, что останусь с Ваасом. Как на это отреагирует Райли? А все остальные? Ваас убил Гранта, насиловал и унижал меня, почему я согласился остаться с ним, почему веду себя так нелогично? У меня нет нормально ответа, а тот, что есть... нет, это ошибка. Нужно отвлечься, заглядываю в шкаф в поисках занятия для себя. Удивительно, но здесь чуть ли не идеальный порядок, замечаю ноутбук Вааса. Беру ноутбук и включаю, но он под паролем, даже не представляю, какой пароль мог поставить Ваас. Возвращаю ноутбук на место. Я теперь свободен, значит, могу навестить друзей, могу это, да, но вот только не хочу, поэтому просто ложусь на кровать, перед этим взяв книгу. Меня снова сморило сном, проснулся я, когда на улице было уже темно, ни какой тарелки с едой на столе не было. Конечно, ведь Ваас убил пирата, что разносил еду. На улице долбит дабстеп, я уже так привык к этому, что запросто сплю под этот долбёж. Поесть сегодня мне, наверное, уже не удастся, ложусь на бок и пытаюсь уснуть. Закрываю глаза, а когда открываю - уже утро, ощущение такое, словно я и не спал вовсе. Выхожу на улицу и сталкиваюсь с каким-то пиратом.

\- Смотри, куда идёшь! - злобно шипит пират, я ему ничего не отвечаю, но он всё никак не уймётся. - Что-то не слышу извинений! Думаешь, ебёшься с Ваасом, значит, тебе всё можно? - я молчу, не собираюсь вступать с ним в перепалку. Обхожу пирата направляюсь в противоположную от него сторону, вслед слышу: - Шлюшка, ты уже не парень. Девка Вааса, пиратская девушка, - сказав это, он издевательски ржёт. Я иду вперёд, захожу за здание и, оказавшись один, опираюсь о стену рукой. Меня начинает раздирать дикий истеричный смех, приходится прикрыть рукой рот.


	22. Chapter 22

Кое-как мне удаётся успокоиться. Теперь я точно знаю - я здесь не останусь. Нужно найти Вааса и сказать, что я отказываюсь от его предложения, сам спасу Райли. Вот только где Ваас? Хожу по лагерю в надежде найти его, но он как сквозь землю провалился. Мимо проходит низкорослый пират, я окрикиваю его.

\- Где Ваас? - если он выебнется на меня, я его прямо здесь прибью.

\- Он к Хойту поехал, - видимо, пират почувствовал, что ему грозит опасность, и решил не выёбываться.

\- И когда он вернётся?

\- Хуй его знает, он мне не отчитывается, - пират пожимает плечами. Выругавшись от досады, начинаю отходить к дому Вааса, подожду его там.

Весь день я как на иголках, уже вечер, а Ваас ещё не пришёл, еду принёс какой-то другой пират вместо того, который попал Ваасу под горячую руку, а я-то думал, что еды уже не будет. Поев, я немного успокоился, желание скорей уйти отсюда утихло. А вдруг Ваас уже взялся освобождать Райли, и его застрелили? Нет, этого не может быть, я веду себя как дебильный паникёр. Дверь открывается, и заходит Ваас, надо же, как в сказке. Так и хочется спросить, где он так долго был, но тогда я буду выглядеть как ревнивая жёнушка.

\- Джес, у тебя чего такой вид шальной?

\- Ничего, а где Райли? Ты его ещё не вытащил оттуда?

\- Вытащил, он в машине, - значит, я уже не смогу отказаться от предложения Вааса, хоть он и сказал, что я буду не в его распоряжении, но находится в этом месте мне совсем не хочется. - Что-то не вижу радости у тебя на лице, ты что, не рад?

\- Я... рад. Мне нужно отвести брата в безопасное место, можно я сделаю это сейчас? - зачем я у него спрашиваю, я же уже свободен.

\- Окей. Подожди... на, - он протягивает мне мой телефон.

\- Ты возвращаешь мне его?

\- Это чтоб был на связи, мудила, - киваю, кладу телефон в карман брюк, и мы идём к машине. Замечаю Райли, он стоит возле машины и боязливо озирается по сторонам, он ранен, у него футболка испачкана кровью в районе плеча. Подбегаю к нему, он радуется, завидев меня, я крепко обнимаю Райли, случайно задеваю плечо, и он болезненно стонет.

\- Прости, просто я очень рад тебя видеть.

\- Джей, почему ты с ним, где все остальные? - тихо говорит Райли и смотрит в сторону Вааса.

\- Потом тебе всё объясню, как плечо?

\- Я вытащил пулю, амиго. Можешь не благодарить, - встревает Ваас.

\- Нужно его перевязать, - говорю я.

\- Не нужно, он меня уже перевязал, - отвечает Райли, я с удивлением смотрю на Вааса.

\- Спасибо, что позаботился о Райли, - мои губы непроизвольно растягиваются в улыбке, должно быть, это выглядит странно, потому что Райли так удивлённо на меня сейчас посмотрел, но я не могу ничего с собой поделать, Ваас улыбается мне в ответ. - Я возьму эту машину?

\- Бери, ты же вернёшься, - после этих слов Вааса глаза Райли округляются ещё сильнее, а у меня начинают гореть щёки.

Мы садимся в машину, и я завожу мотор, отвезу его к пещере.

\- Теперь ты объяснишь мне, в чём дело? Почему ты с ним, где Грант? Что у вас за отношения с этим Ваасом? - я вздыхаю, от разговора не отвертишься, только вот что мне сказать?

\- Гранта... его больше нет, - у Райли появляются слёзы на глазах, я сейчас чувствую себя просто ужасно. Останавливаю машину и обнимаю его.

\- Как это случилось? - спрашивает он, немного успокоившись.

\- Его застрелил пират, - я не сказал, что это сделал Ваас, теперь чувствую себя ещё дерьмовей.

\- А что насчёт этого Вааса, почему ты с ним, ведь это же из-за него мы попали в такое положение. Почему ты ему так улыбаешься, и почему он позаботился обо мне, вы с ним теперь друзья? - и что мне ответить на его вопрос? Сказать, что мы друзья? Но мы не друзья. Сказать, что мы любовники, я тоже не могу.

\- Мы не друзья... м-м-м... просто так получилось, - заебись какой ответ, Джейсон, просто заебись! Райли кивает и больше не спрашивает меня о Ваасе.

\- А где остальные, они живы? - я снова завожу мотор, и мы продолжаем движение.

\- Они в порядке, я сейчас как раз везу тебя туда, где они все, - я пытаюсь ободряюще улыбнуться, но получается плохо.

\- Джей, ты вернёшься туда? Он так уверенно сказал: «Ты же вернёшься», - Райли не дурак, он всё подметил, так и знал, что он спросит это. А я не уверен, что мне стоит возвращаться, если Дейзи закончила с ремонтом лодки, то я могу уехать вместе со всеми... я не могу остаться с Ваасом, уеду вместе со всеми, изображать из себя воина было плохой идеей.

\- Я не вернусь туда, - сказав это, я понимаю, что всё-таки хочу вернуться к Ваасу. Нужно засунуть это желание куда подальше, не хочу быть зависимым от него.

\- Зачем ему нужно, чтоб ты вернулся?

\- Он... хочет, чтоб я стал его пиратом, думает, у меня большой потенциал, - я обычно не вру Райли, но сейчас особый случай. Райли больше ничего не спрашивает у меня, быть может, он почувствовал, что я лгу. Сейчас мы как раз подъезжаем к месту. Выходим из машины и идём в пещеру. Перед тем как войти, я говорю Райли: - Не говори, пожалуйста, никому обо всём этом, хорошо? - я не уточнял, о чём не говорить, но он понял и тихо ответил: «Хорошо». Оказавшись в пещере, мы становимся свидетелями ссоры между Лизой и Дейзи, Оливер и Кит стоят в стороне, все так увлечены, что нас попросту не замечают. Первым на нас обращает внимание Оливер, он счастливо улыбается и машет нам, пихает Кита в бок и говорит ему что-то. Кит тоже замечает нас и улыбается.

\- Девочки, успокойтесь! - кричит Оливер. Они наконец-то отвлекаются от своего спора и смотрят на него. - Джейсон и Райли, - радостно сообщает он, указывая в нашу сторону. Лиза подбегает ко мне и повисает на шее, я сдержанно обнимаю её в ответ. Смотрю на Дейзи, у неё на руке красуется татау, а это может означать только одно.

\- Тебя так долго не было, мы все очень переживали, - торопливо начинает говорить Лиза.

\- Всё хорошо, я в порядке, - мягко отстраняю её. Лиза выглядит растерянной из-за такого сухого ответа.

\- Можно тебя на минутку? - спрашивает Дейзи, я киваю, и мы отходим. - Как ты? У тебя получилось сбежать и взять с собой Райли, да?

\- Сбежать? О чём ты? - переспрашиваю, не понимая, о чём она говорит.

\- От этого мерзкого ублюдка, - моё сердце пропускает удар, откуда она знает? - Когда я узнала, что этот урод с тобой делает, я решила, что хватит. Пришлось пойти к ракьят, этот гад не должен жить после того, как убил Гранта и сотворил с тобой это.

\- Я не сбежал, он отпустил меня. Ты рассказала кому-нибудь ещё? - громко стучит кровь в ушах, и резко начинает тошнить.

\- Нет, что ты? Я бы так не поступила, - значит, тогда в душевых реально звонила Дейзи, и Ваас всё ей рассказал. Какой же он уебок, да и я идиот, я ведь поверил в его чувства, а он так... как же мне сейчас хуёво и почему-то очень больно. - Почему он отпустил тебя? - я пожимаю плечами не в силах ответить.

\- Значит, ты и есть тот самый новый воин Цитры? - спрашиваю, чтоб сменить тему, хотя мне, в общем-то, всё равно, меня потряхивает изнутри, и кое-как удаётся изображать спокойствие.

\- Воин? Нет, какой из меня воин, я даже не убивала ни разу, - Дейзи немного нервно посмеивается.

\- Но у тебя же татау на руке?

\- Я помогаю воинам ракьят координироваться и нападать эффективней, составляю для них более выгодную стратегию, - как ей удалось заполучить их доверие? Мне для этого пришлось этот чёртов ножик добывать, а она что сделала? Ладно, мне плевать на это.

\- Вау, это круто, я не знал, что ты так умеешь, - вышло как-то безэмоционально. - У тебя получилось починить лодку? Когда мы сможем уплыть?

\- Лодка готова, но, Джейсон, мы должны отомстить ему. Разве ты не хочешь отомстить за смерть Гранта и за свои страдания? - она говорит это очень воинственным тоном.

\- У тебя, наверное, есть план, как это сделать?

Да, у неё был план. Она с огромным воодушевлением начала мне его рассказывать, посему выходило, что ракьят нападут на лагерь Вааса с нескольких флангов, и нападать планируют сегодня ночью, чтоб застать врасплох.

\- Ты ведь, наверное, сам хочешь убить Вааса? - несколько минут молчу, Ваас заслужил смерти, и я должен убить его, если это сделает кто-то другой... я не хочу, чтоб это сделал кто-то другой.

Опускаю голову, чтоб она не видела, в каком я смятении, и отвечаю:

\- Да... я сам это сделаю, - Ваас заслужил, повторяю про себя, но внутри всё мерзко сжимается, и дышать тяжело.

\- Тебе плохо? - Дейзи касается моего плеча.

\- Нет, нормально.

\- Значит, идём в храм Цитры, или ты хочешь немного отдохнуть? - отвечаю ей, что мне нужно немного отдохнуть. Выхожу из пещеры, уже смеркается. Достаю из кармана телефон, там два пропущенных, это был Ваас, я даже не сомневаюсь. Борюсь с желанием перезвонить ему. Ещё не поздно вернуться к Ваасу. Предать всех ради него? Это просто безумие и большая глупость. Нужно сделать выбор прямо сейчас. Телефон снова звонит, я несколько секунд колеблюсь и беру трубку.

\- Какого хуя ты на мои звонки не отвечаешь?! Чего ты молчишь, Джес? - я сделал выбор.

\- Ваас, я скоро буду, - нажимаю на сброс, не давая ему ответить. Я выбираю друзей и брата, так будет правильней. А Ваас... он заслужил.

Иду обратно в пещеру, Лиза смотрит на меня как-то грустно, но ничего не говорит, Райли сейчас спит, ему нужно набираться сил, Оливер пытается ловить рыбу и при этом покуривает косяк, Кит сидит рядом и делает вид, что слушает то, что рассказывает Олли, но взгляд у него отсутствующий. Подхожу к Дейзи.

\- Я готов, пойдём, - Дейзи радует моя решимость, мы отправляемся к храму, дальше всё как в убыстренной перемотке, прихожу в себя только в доме Вааса: у меня в руках рукоять того самого китайского кинжала, а остриё - у Вааса в груди. Отпускаю рукоять и отхожу, Ваас смотрит на меня с таким удивлением, словно не может поверить в случившееся, я тоже не могу в это поверить, всё словно во сне.

\- Я не думал... что ты сделаешь это... хоть и знал, что любимые каждый раз бьют исподтишка, - Ваас падает, начинаю понимать, что я сейчас не во сне. Это всё по правде, и ничего уже не исправить, но поверить в это я не могу, потому что чувствую, что совершил ужаснейшую ошибку. Ваас заслужил... но я чувствую себя так, словно это у меня из груди сейчас торчит нож. Я не могу дышать, просто оседаю на колени рядом с Ваасом. Так больно, хочу закричать, но горло свело, как бы тупо это ни было, но именно сейчас я понял, насколько он мне дорог...

\- Ваас... - вздрагиваю от собственного голоса, он сейчас кажется чужим, всё нереально, словно из картона, только тело Вааса и растекающаяся по полу лужа крови кажутся настоящими. Дальше всё происходило как в наркотическом угаре, я сообщил Дейзи, что Ваас мёртв, не помню, как она отреагировала, вроде, обрадовалась. Не знаю, сколько времени прошло перед тем, как мы уплыли с острова, может, несколько дней, а может, час. Друзья спрашивали, что со мной, я не помню, что отвечал, всё было серым и ненастоящим, хотелось взвыть, но я молчал, хотелось рыдать, но слёз не было. Я почти не помню, как мы доплыли до Таиланда и как долетели домой. Опомнился я только в своей квартире, когда нашёл в кармане кулон с зелёным камнем. У меня словно что-то щёлкнуло внутри, выключатель, сразу появились слёзы. Я плакал, кричал, кидался на стены, казалось, я схожу с ума. У меня в голове звучал голос Вааса, повторяющий: «Я - это ты, а ты - это я» и «Ты же понимаешь?», но я не понимаю, я ничего, блядь, не понимаю!


	23. Chapter 23

Прошло... кажется, несколько недель с того момента, как я дома. Я практически не бываю на улице, постоянно лежу в постели, с трудом иду до ванны и обратно. Если бы не Райли и мама, я бы, наверное, умер от истощения. Есть мне совсем не хочется, им приходиться следить за тем, чтоб я поел. Боль, которая разъедала меня изнутри, прошла, но теперь там пустота, я не чувствую себя человеком, не чувствую себя живым. Оливер часто заходит, говорит со мной, я что-то отвечаю и даже иногда пытаюсь улыбаться, получается не очень. 

Я тоскую по Ваасу, это очень тупо, учитывая, что я своими же руками его и убил, я ведь думал, что поступаю правильно, но сейчас понимаю, что он, наверное, единственный человек за всю мою жизнь, которого я реально полюбил. Постоянно прокручиваю в голове то, что случилось, я очень сильно сожалею, часто думаю, что мог предупредить его или, может, переубедить Дейзи... я не сделал этого, даже не попытался.

Кит иногда заходит, ему уже лучше, нет больше этого отсутствующего взгляда. Дейзи тоже приходит, когда вижу её, мне только хуже становится, она поняла это и теперь заходит намного реже. С Лизой, я расстался, она плакала, говорила, что меня словно подменили на бесчувственного робота, я ей ничего не ответил, на это просто не было сил, только сказал, что устал и хочу спать. Никто не может понять, что со мной творится, они просто не знают, и я им говорить не буду. Мама уже хочет отправить меня к психотерапевту, сегодня она говорила это, так что, скорей всего, так и будет - раз она об этом заговорила, значит, всё уже решено. Сейчас у меня в гостях Оливер, он рассказывает, какую грандиозную тусовку планирует закатить.

\- И думаю, ты тоже должен там присутствовать! - Олли постоянно пытается вытащить меня куда-нибудь, но все его попытки ушли впустую.

\- Я не хочу никуда идти, - мы сидим на кухне, кое-как ему удалось поднять меня из кровати. 

\- Ну, без тебя совсем не то, - грустно говорит Оливер.

\- Прости, - тихо отвечаю я, слышу звук открывающейся входной двери, мама недавно ушла, значит, это Райли. Он заходит на кухню, у него в руках большой пакет, видимо, купил еды. 

\- Джей, тебе не мешало бы сходить в душ, воняешь, - говорит Райли, проходя мимо, засовываю нос под футболку, он прав.

\- Хорошо, - встаю и плетусь в ванную. Оказавшись в ванной, раздеваюсь, вижу в зеркале своё отражение, мой взгляд зацепляется за пирсинг в соске. Касаюсь штанги, уже давно не болит, а я так хорошо помню тот день, словно это было вчера. Включаю душ и встаю под струи воды. Вяло намыливаюсь, гель для душа с клубничным ароматом, я попросил маму специально купить такой. Зачем? Сам не знаю, Ваас говорил, что мне идёт этот запах. Включаю прохладную воду и закрываю глаза, когда так делаю, представляю, что я снова на острове, в пиратской душевой. Наверное, я стоял так слишком долго, потому что в чувства меня привёл стук в дверь и взволнованный голос Райли. - Всё в порядке, я уже выхожу.

Вытираюсь, накидываю на себя халат и выхожу. Райли бренчит чем-то на кухне, а Оливер уже в гостиной, и я сажусь рядом с ним на диване.

\- Джей, скажи, а тебе снился тот остров? - вдруг спрашивает он, я аж вздрагиваю, потому что мне ничего больше не снится.

\- Нет, - отвечаю, Олли растеряно почёсывает плечо.

\- Мне вчера приснился доктор Э, он отсыпал мне своей шикарной... - дальше я не особо слушаю, просто перекатываю в пальцах кулон Вааса, который висит у меня на шее. Олли самозабвенно рассказывает, смеётся, жестикулирует, я очень рад, что он заходит и отвлекает меня от всяких плохих мыслей. Замечаю, что Райли стоит в дверном проёме, облокотившись на косяк, и с улыбкой слушает рассказ Оливера, но, заметив, что я смотрю на него, почему-то смущается.

\- Я приготовил поесть, идёмте на кухню, - мы встаём с дивана и направляемся на кухню. Сажусь за стол, Райли ставит передо мной тарелку с сочным стейком и картофельным пюре. Аппетита нет, кое-как съедаю половину. Почему-то вся еда какая-то безвкусная теперь. Ковыряюсь ложкой в тарелке и краем уха слышу, как Оливер зовёт Райли на свою тусовку.

\- Джейс не пойдёт, но ты-то придёшь? - у него в голосе столько надежды.

\- Ну, - Райли немного мнется, перед тем как ответить, - наверное, нет, раз Джейсон не пойдёт, то и я не пойду, - по взгляду я вижу, что он хочет пойти, но из-за меня отказывается, я обуза, не хочу ею быть.

\- Я пойду, - говорю тихо, но голос охрип от долгого молчания.

\- Ох, чувак, ты серьёзно?! - Оливер очень рад, даже со стула подскочил, Райли тоже аж просиял.

\- Да, - пытаюсь улыбнуться в ответ.

\- Значит, сегодня вечером встретимся, а сейчас уже пойду, наверное. 

Райли встаёт со стула, замечаю, что он ещё не доел:

\- Я провожу тебя, - у него на лице снова это смущённое выражение. - Я скоро вернусь, - говорит он мне, и они уходят. 

Я снова один. Иду к себе в комнату и ложусь на кровать, опять прокручиваю в голове те события, что там Ваас говорил про безумие? Думаю, это оно и есть. Кажется, я уснул, из сна меня вырвали голос Райли и его руки у меня на плечах.

\- Тише, что такое, приснился плохой сон? - он обнимает меня, я вцепляюсь в него изо всех сил. - Ты кричал. Может, ты всё-таки расскажешь, знаешь, очень больно видеть то, как ты страдаешь, и не знать, что происходит.

\- Хорошо, только... ладно, - и я начинаю говорить. Рассказываю про плен, про Вааса, подробности, конечно, опускаю. Рассказываю слишком долго, так что горло начинает болеть. Райли выглядит удивлённым, но меня уже не остановить, я так долго молчал. - Я схожу с ума, понимаешь? У меня крыша едет. Я ночью, одеяло складываю сзади себя, прижимаюсь к нему спиной и хватаюсь одной рукой за запястье второй... представляю, что это не моя рука и сзади меня не одеяло, - обхватываю голову руками. - Наверное, я жалкий дурак, но я же поступил правильно, убив его. Правильно, и мне должно быть от этого легче? Но мне не легче, мне так плохо, Райли... словно я совсем один и абсолютно чужой в этом мире. Ты презираешь меня теперь? - я тру своё влажное от слёз лицо простынёй.

\- Нет, ты что, конечно нет! Как я могу, ты мой брат, и я люблю тебя, не за что тебя презирать! Хорошо, что ты согласился пойти на вечеринку Оливера, это должно помочь тебе отвлечься. Нужно подобрать тебе одежду.

После того, как я поговорил с Райли, мне немного полегчало. Словно какой-то прилив сил, а вечером мы пошли к Оливеру. Было шумно, люди танцевали и веселились, я сидел в стороне от общего праздника. Ко мне подсела какая-то девушка и попыталась заигрывать, но отстала после того, как поняла, что я на неё никак не реагирую. Чуть позже подсела ещё одна, этой я сразу сказал нет, возможно, прозвучало слишком грубо, потому что она обиженно фыркнула и быстро куда-то убежала. 

Я устал от громкой музыки и людей, и решил поискать тихое местечко. Встав с дивана, я пошёл по направлению к спальням, но меня остановило то, что я учуял до боли знакомый парфюм, точно такой же был у Вааса. Оборачиваюсь и вижу мужчину такой же комплекции, как Ваас, он стоит ко мне спиной, и у него на голове элегантная серая шляпа. Подхожу чуть ближе и принюхиваюсь, это от него так пахнет, глубоко вдыхаю этот запах. Я слишком близко подошёл, и мужик оборачивается и шарахается от меня, конечно же, это не Ваас, будто это вообще мог быть он.

\- Херли ты ко мне пристраиваешься, педик?! - он сильно толкает меня, и я падаю на пол.

\- Я не пристраиваюсь, просто понравился одеколон, - вокруг столпилась целая куча людей, вижу Райли, он что-то говорит мужику, и тот успокаивается. Оливер помогает мне встать и кричит на мужчину, кажется, он прогнал его, но это же была моя вина, любой нормальный мужчина так отреагирует, если его будет обнюхивать какой-то другой мужик. Райли берёт меня за руку и отводит подальше от людей.

\- Что случилось, почему тот бугай на тебя кинулся? 

\- Я сам виноват, слишком близко подошёл, у него одеколон такой же, как у Вааса, вот я и... - у Райли от удивления вытягивается лицо, наверное, мне не стоило это говорить. - Домой хочу.

\- Сейчас вызову такси, и мы поедем.

На следующий день мама повела меня к психотерапевту. Первые сеансы были абсолютны бесполезными, тогда он прописал мне антидепрессанты. Около трёх месяцев я пил их, мне удалось стать прежним, почти таким же, как до того проклятого острова, до Вааса. Уже почти месяц, как врач отменил таблетки, я в порядке и о Ваасе почти не думаю. Только вот не могу перестать носить его кулон и пользоваться клубничным гелем для душа. Стараюсь меньше находиться в квартире, нашёл себе работу с пятнадцатичасовым рабочим днём и теперь дома я только ночую. 

Возвращаясь с работы, я заметил свет в окнах своей квартиры, наверное, Райли зашёл меня проведать или мама. Поднявшись на этаж, я почувствовал, что в квартире кто-то чужой. Я открыл дверь и увидел...

\- Ваас?! - да, это был он, и в руках у него был тот самый китайский кинжал.


	24. Chapter 24

\- Ты не можешь быть тут, ты умер, - мне тяжело дышать, я закрываю руками глаза.

\- Я умер? Я?! - от его крика меня бьёт крупной дрожью, я пячусь назад до тех пор, пока не упираюсь спиной в стену. Нет, он не может быть здесь, убираю руки от лица, но Ваас там же, где и стоял. На нём надета тёмно-красная футболка и чёрный кожаный пиджак, непривычно видеть его в такой одежде. - Я умер?! Да, я умер, ты прав, - он цокает языком и поигрывает кинжалом в своих руках. - Но всё дело в том, что, несмотря на то, что ты зарезал меня, я сейчас стою здесь, перед тобой. Как ты это объяснишь?

\- Это галлюцинация, тебя нет, я сам тебя убил... - он прыскает от смеха и хватает меня за руку, сильно сжимая предплечье.

\- Галлюцинация говоришь, и часто у тебя бывают глюки с моим участием? - он смотрит на меня, и в его глазах плещется безумие вперемешку с болью, чувствую, как у меня по щекам начинают катиться слёзы.

\- Значит, ты выжил, - произношу я одними губами, он втыкает нож в стенку совсем рядом с моей головой, от неожиданности вздрагиваю и зажмуриваюсь, а когда открываю глаза, он уже совсем близко.

\- Я не выжил. Нет, Джейсон. Я умер... и возродился, как спаситель! - я опускаю взгляд и смотрю на пол, чтоб не видеть этой сумасшедшей ухмылки, но он берёт меня за подбородок и не даёт наклонить голову. - Нет, Джейсон, смотри на меня. Я был полностью и воистину мёртв, и знаешь, что, Джейсон? Это всё чушь, про рай и про ад, там нет ничего, совсем ничего кроме бесконечной пустоты! - он снова срывается на крик, в его голосе столько обиды. - За что ты так со мной? Всё же было для тебя! Падла ты, крыса, сука подлая! - он сжимает руками моё горло, если он захочет задушить меня, я не буду сопротивляться, все месяцы терапии сейчас полетели в пропасть. Но он не сжимает руки слишком сильно, я по-прежнему могу дышать. - Почему ты рыдаешь сейчас, тебе страшно? Скажи, ты хоть немного сожалел?

\- Да, - знал бы он, насколько сильно я сожалел и сожалею. Ваас хмурится.

\- Ты понимаешь, зачем я здесь? Я пришёл сюда, чтоб убить тебя, понимаешь? - он с интересом заглядывает в мои глаза, ожидая, как я отреагирую на это.

\- Я понимаю, - он отпускает меня и немного отходит, трёт переносицу, выглядит растерянно.

\- Я это всё совсем иначе себе представлял. Ты мне весь настрой сейчас сбиваешь, - я не знаю, что мне делать в подобной ситуации, поэтому просто снимаю куртку и вешаю на вешалку.

\- Тоже можешь снять свой пиджак, - Ваас выглядит обескураженным моим спокойствием. Он хватает меня за плечо и толкает обратно к стене.

\- Какого хуя ты такой спокойный? Тебе грозит опасность, и всё, что ты говоришь, это: «Можешь снять пиджак»?! Джес, ты ебанулся?

\- Хватит! - я толкаю его в грудь, отталкивая от себя. - Я очень жалею о том, что пырнул тебя! Ты думаешь, я не хотел бы всё исправить? Но это невозможно, я не могу повернуть время вспять! - тру руками щёки, вытирая слёзы.

\- Что бы ты тогда сделал, Джес? Ты бы остался со мной? - он берёт меня за руки, убирая их от лица.

\- Нет, я бы просто уплыл с острова, - выдёргиваю руки из его хватки и пытаюсь отойти.

\- И ты бы смог так просто сбежать? Джейсон, ты меня любишь? - он улыбается.

\- Что?! Нет, - зачем я так говорю? Сердце бешено колотится, Ваас берёт меня за локти и притягивает к себе, я не могу сказать всё, что я реально чувствую, вслух, ему в лицо. Снова отпихиваю его и разворачиваюсь к нему спиной, щёки пылают. - Нет, иди на хуй!

\- Ты врёшь. Джес, я так хотел убить тебя, планировал отомстить за это предательство, - он прижимается ко мне сзади, обнимает за плечи и, прижимаясь губами к уху, продолжает говорить: - Знаешь, мысль о том, что я накажу тебя за это, так грела меня. И всё полетело коту под хвост, - его руки уже под моей рубашкой, у меня по телу пробегают мурашки, не думал, что снова испытаю нечто подобное. - Джесси, я люблю тебя. Ты слышишь? Скажи, что любишь меня, - зачем он говорит это? Пусть прекратит.

\- Нет... заткнись... просто замолчи, чёртов уёбок, - я пытаюсь скинуть его руки, перед глазами снова всё плывёт из-за слёз, голова пылает, почему-то сейчас так стыдно. Глубоко вдыхаю и поворачиваюсь к нему лицом, кладу руки ему на плечи и прижимаюсь своими губами к его, чтоб он наконец-то замолчал, и отстраняюсь только тогда, когда становится совсем тяжело дышать.

\- Какое же ты сыкло, боишься сказать это, пиздюк трусливый. Ты лю... - целую его снова, но он очень жёстко отталкивает меня. - Не-не-не-не-не, прошу! Хватит меня затыкать! Просто скажи всё как есть и заканчивай ебать мне мозги! Я тебя люблю, - меня сотрясает рыданиями, очень стыдно, ощущаю себя истеричкой. Слишком много потрясений, я чувствую себя и счастливым, и одновременно мне очень страшно, что это всё может оказаться неправдой.

\- Я тебя... да, - он наклоняется вперёд и в этот раз сам целует меня, я чувствую соль на губах - это мои слёзы, у меня не получается успокоиться. Он дёргает в стороны полы моей рубашки, некоторые пуговицы отлетают. Ладони Вааса оглаживают мои бока, а я стою и практически ничего не делаю, только обнимаю его за плечи. Он уже покрывает поцелуями мою шею, водит языком по кадыку, чувствую, как он расстёгивает ремень на моих брюках. Я практически голый, а Ваас полностью одет, даже пиджак этот свой кожаный не снял. Ваас болезненно щипает меня за бедро, я пячусь и, запутавшись в штанах, начинаю падать. Хватаю Вааса за футболку, и он падает вместе со мной. От падения у меня из лёгких вышибает весь воздух, надеюсь, я не сломал себе спину. А Ваасу хоть бы хны, он упал более удачно, чем я, и сейчас завороженно смотрит на свой кулон, который лежит у меня на груди. Его пальцы касаются штанги в моём соске, я снова могу нормально дышать.

\- Сувенирчик взял, да, Джес? - это он про свой кулон, я собираюсь ответить ему, но как раз в этот момент его рука касается моего члена, и у меня изо рта вырывается только тихий вздох. - Джесси, ты опять плачешь, - чёрт, он прав.

\- Потому что я в шоке, - у меня вырывается смех, но это больше похоже на рыдания. 

\- Ну, ты и истеричка, Джес. Но мне нравятся это и рожа твоя раскрасневшаяся, - Ваас проводит тыльной стороной ладони по моей щеке.

\- Пошёл на хуй, - говорю в ответ, он только посмеивается и наконец-то снимает свой пиджак, а затем и футболку. У него на груди виднеется заметный шрам, в моей голове бьётся мысль: «Это я сделал». Я хочу прикоснуться к нему, но держу руки при себе. Ваас тем временем уже расстегнул свои штаны и устроился у меня между ног. Когда он пропихивает мне внутрь пальцы, это больно, и я инстинктивно стараюсь сильнее раздвинуть бёдра. Он плюёт себе на ладонь и проводит по члену, подаётся вперёд, можно сказать, ложась на меня. Ваас тяжелый, но это ерунда, потому что он начинает вставлять и это очень, очень больно! Он не двигается, ждет, когда мне будет не так больно, ласкает мой член рукой и шепчет мне что-то на испанском. Совсем скоро боль утихает, и остаётся лишь приятное распирание, Ваас, видимо, понял, что мне уже не больно, по моим томным вздохам и начал двигаться, сразу сильно, входя на всю длину. Я царапал пол, царапал плечи Вааса, мне было очень хорошо, я снова плакал, после мы ещё минут двадцать просто лежали на полу в полной тишине. Я начинаю говорить первым:

\- Я, кажется, входную дверь так и не закрыл, - Ваас удивлённо смотрит на меня, а потом начинает смеяться. - Чего ты ржёшь? Ты мне стенку продырявил этим ножиком-хуёжиком, ещё и рубашку порвал! - он начинает хохотать ещё сильнее. - Знаешь, что? Иди в пень! - я пытаюсь встать, это получается очень неуклюже, а когда получается, из меня сразу начинает вытекать сперма Вааса, кое-как дохожу до двери и закрываю её. Когда оборачиваюсь, замечаю, с какой похотью он смотрит на меня.

\- Джес, иди ко мне, - говорит он хриплым голосом, я отрицательно мотаю головой.

\- Нет, мне нужно в душ, - я прохожу мимо Вааса, но до ванны мне так и не удаётся дойти. Я снова оказываюсь на полу, и мы делаем это ещё раз, после чего я уже не в состоянии сам дойти до ванной, всё-таки я пятнадцать часов на работе провел, а после этого совсем сил не осталось. Кажется, Ваас помог мне дойти до ванной и помыться, до кровати он меня уже, можно сказать, тащил, потому что я практически на ходу засыпал.


	25. Chapter 25

Мне снился очень странный сон, словно я снова в школе и стою у доски. Учитель требует, чтоб я решил пример, но я не могу, у меня внизу живота всё дрожит и содрогается. Пробудил меня мой собственный стон, проснувшись, я сразу понимаю, в чём дело.

\- Ваас, что ты дела-а-а... - я лежу на животе, под бёдрами у меня подушка, а Ваас сверху, на мне и пыхтит прямо в ухо, я ощущаю, как двигается его член внутри.

\- А разве не понятно, амиго? - он легонько прикусывает меня за ухо.

\- Ну, ты и сволочь, я же спал! А-а-а... животное ты, - он смеётся.

\- Ты так сладко спал, мне не хотелось тебя будить, - вот ведь ублюдок. У меня снова вместо слов вырывается стон.

Ваас такой ненасытный, вчера два раза меня трахнул и сегодня прям с утра, а я не лучше - мне это нравится, и совсем скоро я кончаю, Ваас кончает минут пять спустя и откатывается в сторону. Все эти месяцы у меня ни разу секса не было, я даже не дрочил, антидепрессанты заглушали сексуальные потребности, поэтому мне просто не хотелось. Интересно, Ваас тоже ни с кем не трахался всё это время? Наверняка он спал с другими, мне больно от этих мыслей, но он собирался убить меня, и антидепрессанты не принимал скорей всего, так что верность хранить бы не стал. Какая вообще к чёрту верность, мы же не супруги! 

Поворачиваюсь на бок и смотрю на Вааса, он лежит на спине и дрыхнет, как ни в чём не бывало. Подползаю к нему поближе и осторожно касаюсь пальцами шрама на его груди, он не реагирует, осмелев, я легонько целую шрам, Ваас не просыпается, и я делаю это ещё раз и ещё, он так и не просыпается. Я прикасаюсь к шраму, что у него на голове, на это он уже реагирует, что-то неразборчиво бормочет и отмахивается от моей руки. Подумать только, у меня ещё ни разу не было возможности так хорошо рассмотреть Вааса. Сейчас он очень спокойный: не гримасничает, не матерится. 

Смотрю на часы, у меня есть ещё полчаса до работы, нужно бы сходить в душ, но я посплю пятнадцать минут и потом схожу. Я моментально засыпаю, а когда просыпаюсь, на часах уже полдень. Чёрт! Ну, всё, теперь меня уволят. Ещё и задница болит, ягодицы слиплись от засохшей спермы, всё этот Ваас, мать его за ногу! Кстати, а где он? В спальне его нет, но рядом с кроватью валяются его джинсы, значит, далеко он точно не ушёл. Нужно позвонить на работу и сказать, что приболел, может, прокатит, и меня не уволят. Но сначала помоюсь; встаю с кровати и иду в ванную. Когда намыливаюсь, слышу краем уха, как открывается дверь и в помещение кто-то заходит.

\- Ох, Джес, ты так приятно пахнешь клубникой, чего это у тебя девчачий гель для душа?

\- Проваливай, я моюсь, - но Ваас не уходит, наоборот, он залазит ко мне в ванну. - Я серьёзно, Ваас, уйди, дай помыться спокойно, - я разворачиваюсь и толкаю его в грудь, а он хватает меня за бока и оттесняет к стене.

\- Ну чего ты, принцесса, мы с тобой почти полгода не виделись, ты совсем не скучал? - он покрывает поцелуями мою грудь, легонько кусает меня за сосок с пирсингом.

\- Ваас, - тяну его за уши, он смеётся и смотрит на меня. 

\- Что такое, амиго? 

\- У нас утром был секс, снова, что ли? - хотя, кажется, я уже и не против.

\- А ты хочешь, чтоб я ушёл?

\- Да, давай уёбывай, я собираюсь просто помыться, - он отпускает меня и ухмыляется, у него в глазах смешинки.

\- А знаешь, не, ещё чего, никуда я не пойду, - Ваас подхватывает меня под бёдра, и я скрещиваю ноги у него на пояснице. Я так и не смыл с себя гель для душа, поэтому начинаю скользить, приходится обхватить Вааса руками за шею. Он двигает бёдрами, и его член проникает в меня, у меня вырывается громкий стон, который эхом разносится по ванной, после чего становится так стыдно. Но это длится совсем недолго, очень скоро весь стыд исчезает. И мы снова занимаемся сексом, а когда всё заканчивается, Ваас быстро ополаскивается и выходит, оставив меня одного. Я сижу в ванне и улыбаюсь, как тупица, в голове сразу всплывают слова одной старой песни, может, я просто счастлив? Думаю, так и есть. Встаю, слегка покачиваясь. Стою, моюсь, а в голову начинают лезть всякие мысли, это же не может продолжаться вечно, и что дальше? Что сказать Райли и маме? А какие планы у Вааса? Вытираюсь и выхожу из ванной, обмотав полотенце вокруг бёдер. 

В спальне Вааса нет, и его штанов нет, иду на кухню, там его тоже нет, и в гостиной, его нигде нет, и его вещи также пропали. Я начинаю впадать в панику, меня охватывает ужас, но нет, это не могло быть галлюцинацией, мы только что занимались сексом, я ещё чувствую его внутри себя, как это всегда бывает после. Оседаю на пол в коридоре, меня бьёт дрожью. Смотрю на стену, вчера там был воткнут нож, сейчас там нет ножа, но, кажется, на стене остался след, значит, я не сошёл с ума. Мне удаётся успокоиться, нужно одеться и позвонить на работу. 

Прошло, наверное, часа полтора, а Ваас так и не вернулся, куда он ушёл, вдруг он вообще не вернётся? Я позвонил на работу и сказал, что заболел; внутри такое волнение, Ваас не возвращается, я начинаю подозревать, что он уже не вернётся. Ложусь на кровать, сердце разрывается, он заставил меня признаться в любви, а потом сбежал куда-то; рука привычно тянется к кулону на шее, но тут до меня доходит, что кулона-то и нет. Значит, он забрал кулон, ха, но понятно, это же его, а не мой, я просто украл. 

Ещё часа три или больше лежу на кровати, есть снова не хочется, на улице уже начинает темнеть. Вся подушка мокрая от моих слёз, я только и делаю, что реву как брошенная девушка, нужно собраться, взять себя в руки и поесть, а то совсем раскис. Встаю с кровати и нехотя плетусь на кухню. Ставлю в микроволновку полуфабрикат. Слышу, как открывается входная дверь, это Ваас? Я хочу побежать в коридор, чтоб посмотреть, кто это, но боюсь, поэтому стою на месте как вкопанный. Он заходит на кухню - да, это Ваас. Увидев меня, он удивлённо изгибает брови.

\- Что такое, Джес, ты плакал? - он проводит рукой по моей щеке, отбрасываю его руку, какого хрена вообще, мне снова стыдно, это позор.

\- Я не плакал! Просто... лук резал, - он так усмехается, что я ощущаю себя просто идиотом, здесь нет никакого лука, это же очевидно, что я вру. - А куда ты ходил? - пытаюсь сменить тему, чтоб не чувствовать себя так неловко, но чувствую себя ещё хуже. Блядь, я сказал это тоном ревнивой жены!

\- У меня были кое-какие дела, - он растеряно чешет подбородок, а затем протягивает мне небольшой пакетик. - Это тебе, подарок, - в голове сразу всплывают воспоминания о прошлых его подарках, и у меня пробегают мурашки по спине.

\- Что там? - спрашиваю, подозрительно посматривая на него.

\- Чего спрашивать-то, открой и посмотри, - открываю пакет и достаю небольшую коробочку. Вскрываю её... да, это анальные шарики тёмно-сиреневого цвета, Ваас как всегда в своём репертуаре, у меня вырывается смешок. - Это же ещё не всё, смотри дальше, - в пакете ещё одна коробочка, маленькая, в таких обычно дарят кольца. Уж не обручальное ли кольцо он решил подарить мне? Чувствую, как сильно колотится сердце. Открываю коробочку, это не обручальное кольцо, это штанга для пирсинга с украшением в виде зелёного камня... до меня начинает доходить, что это за камень.

\- Это же...?

\- Да, амиго, это кусочек камня с моего кулона, - я не знаю, что сказать, сейчас я немного в шоке, так вот зачем он забрал свой кулон. - Джесси, ты так покраснел, забавно, - смотрю на кулон, который висит у него на шее, почему-то это так смущает. - Не хочешь примерить? 

\- Я... хорошо, сейчас, - это пиздец как стеснительно. Снимаю футболку и вытаскиваю из соска старую штангу. Ваас так пристально смотрит. - Не пялься так!

\- Я хочу смотреть. А можно я сам тебе надену?

\- Ладно, - я опускаю руки и смотрю в сторону, пока он вдевает штангу мне в сосок, от стыда я готов провалиться сквозь землю.

\- Всё. Выглядит, даже лучше, чем я думал, ты красивый, Джейсон.

\- Ой, заткнись лучше, - отодвигаю его руки от себя и торопливо надеваю футболку обратно.

\- Мне нравится смущать тебя, ты такой ржачный сейчас! - отмахиваюсь от него.

\- Ваас, так ты расскажешь мне, что было и как получилось так, что ты выжил? - он вздыхает и садится на стул.

\- Окей, присядь, - я усаживаюсь напротив него. - Начну с того, что я крупно облажался, начав эти игры с тобой, нужно было просто кинуть тебя в пропасть, сейчас всё было бы как прежде. Я тебе доверял, потерял бдительность, нельзя было этого делать, не нужно было тебе потакать и отпускать тебя, - открываю рот, чтоб возразить ему, но что я могу сказать? Мне нечего ответить на это. - Так, идём дальше! Когда на лагерь напали и ты ввалился обдолбаный...

\- Я не был обдолбан!

\- Так, Джейсон, не мог бы ты заткнуться нахуй и дать мне договорить?! Окей? И ты был обдолбан в хлам, не спорь, ты был в полнейшем, блядь, неадеквате! Так вот, когда ты ввалился с этим ножиком в руке, я растерялся, это было пиздец как неожиданно. Я не думал... не думал, что ты реально пырнёшь меня, - он начинает истерично хохотать, у меня мороз по коже от его смеха. - Но ты пырнул, и я умер, вот и вся история.

\- Что было дальше?

\- Что было дальше, Джес? А дальше было то, что ебанутая на голову Цитра спасла меня. Представляешь, сама послала тебя убить меня, и сама же спасла! Ей нужен был воин, тот, кто убьёт Хойта, понимаешь? Она думала... ха-ха-ха-ха! Сейчас, секунду, - он снова смеётся как сумасшедший. - Ох, окей. Я спокоен. Она думала, что я снова буду плясать под её дудку. 

\- Ты не убил Хойта? - он смотрит на меня со странной улыбкой.

\- Убил, но всё получилось совсем не так, как планировала Цитра. Она может манипулировать безмозглыми белыми мальчиками наподобие тебя и своими «воинами», мной - нет, я уже не попадусь на её крючок. Я сам, занял место Хойта. Знаешь, мне удалось истребить почти всех этих ебучих воинов.

\- Тебе совсем не жаль?

\- Нет. Головой-то подумай, мне не о чем жалеть, они это заслужили.

\- И теперь ты здесь.

\- Теперь я здесь.


	26. Chapter 26

\- Джес, а ты накормишь меня?

\- Хорошо, - достаю из микроволновки полуфабрикат и ставлю перед Ваасом на стол. Засовываю в микроволновку ещё один, я ведь так и не поел.

\- Теперь твоя очередь рассказывать, чем занимался в моё отсутствие, - не могу же я сказать ему, что помирал от депрессии и чувства вины, что устроился на изматывающую работу только чтоб не сдохнуть от тоски.

\- Ничего особенного, вот, работу нашёл, - это всё, что я отвечаю. Ваас хмыкает, мы молча едим, поглядываю на Вааса, он улыбается.

\- Джесси, а ты скучал по мне? 

\- Да, - не вижу смысла врать теперь.

\- Я по тебе тоже. Я каждый вечер после того, как вышел из комы, думал, как убью тебя, - он был в коме, у меня внутри снова вспыхивает чувство вины. - И не смог сделать этого, когда увидел тебя, - он смеётся, а мне не смешно. Мы доедаем, я сгружаю тарелки в раковину, а Ваас уходит в гостиную. Иду за ним, он удобно расположился на диване. - Джейсон, давай посмотрим фильм вместе. Какой хочешь? Иди сюда, - ложусь рядом с ним на диван, он хоть и большой, но всё равно приходится тесно прижиматься к Ваасу, чтоб не упасть. У него на животе лежит ноутбук.

\- Любой, мне всё равно, - как-то непривычно так вот просто лежать с Ваасом на диване и смотреть фильмы, словно мы пара. От этой мысли мне становится смешно, я тихо посмеиваюсь, а Ваас удивлённо смотрит на меня.

\- Ты чего ржёшь? 

\- Просто, представил... забей, - он кивает и включает фильм. Я фильм не смотрю, кладу голову Ваасу на плечо и закрываю глаза, я задремал, а когда проснулся, на экране были уже титры.

\- Весь фильм продрых, амиго. Может, в кровать пойдём?

\- Только не секс! 

\- Да я не про секс, ты чего озабоченный такой, только о нём и думаешь, что ли? - вот значит как, это я только о нём и думаю, оказывается, ну охуеть! Видя моё возмущение, он улыбается, весело ему, опять шутканул.

\- Не думаю я о нём, - иду в спальню, Ваас идёт следом.

\- Я схожу в душ, хочешь, присоединяйся, - он говорит это таким тоном и так двигает бровями, что меня снова пробирает смехом.

\- Нет, не хочу, - Ваас пожимает плечами и уходит в ванную, а я раздеваюсь и ложусь на кровать. Днём я ревел на этой самой кровати как какая-то истеричка. Хорошо, что Ваас не узнает об этом. Хотя он же видел моё заплаканное лицо, чёрт! Скоро Ваас выходит из душа и ложится рядом.

\- Джес, - он разворачивает меня к себе за плечо, - расскажи мне что-нибудь, а?

\- Что тебе рассказать?

\- М-м-м... расскажи, про свой самый необычный секс, - обнимает меня за плечи, как бы держит в руках, и ерошит рукой мои волосы.

\- Я тебе не скажу ничего, что бы ты и сам не знал. Весь мой самый необычный секс был с тобой. 

\- Окей, Джесси. Расскажи тогда о своих фантазиях, - он говорит таким вкрадчивым голосом, у меня мурашки от этого по коже бегут.

\- Нет у меня никаких фантазий, - утыкаюсь лицом ему в грудь, Ваас пахнет моим клубничным гелем для душа, и ему этот запах совсем не идёт.

\- Ты скучный какой-то или пиздишь, стесняешься что ли? 

\- Иди на хуй.

\- А у меня есть фантазии, - он игнорирует мой посыл и начинает рассказывать свои фантазии, мне начинает казаться, что я умру от смущения, потому что все его фантазии связаны со мной, и, кажется, я начинаю возбуждаться. Ваас продолжает говорить и при этом то и дело целует меня в губы.

\- Больной ублюдок, - отвечаю я, когда он рассказывает очередную фантазию.

\- Нужно будет попробовать это завтра.

\- Нет, я не хочу заниматься сексом в метро в час-пик!

\- Ох, ладно. Тогда расскажи мне свои фантазии, я не верю, что у тебя их нет, - чёртов Ваас, не отстанет теперь! В комнате уже совсем темно, поэтому Ваас не может видеть, как раскраснелось моё лицо.

\- Я... хочу заняться этим в позе наездника и чтоб твои руки были связаны, - Ваас начинает ржать, ударяю его кулаком по рёбрам. - Пошёл ты в пень!

\- Прости, просто не знал, что ты такой развратник, - отталкиваю его и отворачиваюсь к нему спиной, ощущая себе ещё более глупо. - Извини, я не над тобой смеюсь, просто это желание какое-то совсем невинное. Джейсон, - он кладёт руку мне на живот. - Хочешь, мы воплотим эту фантазию в реальность прямо сейчас? Я не против.

\- Не хочу.

\- Окей, как скажешь. Значит, будем спать.

Сначала я немного жалел, что так ответил ему, но совсем скоро уснул. Проснулся я по привычке рано утром, Ваас ещё спал, а я лежал и думал, что мне делать - идти на работу или забить на это. У Вааса зазвонил телефон, я взял его в руки, на экране высвечивалось: Лана. Ваас проснулся и, вырвав телефон у меня из рук, поспешно вышел из комнаты. Кто такая эта Лана? Меня не должно это волновать, в верности мы друг другу не клялись. Но меня волнует, и я ничего не могу поделать с собой! Ваас возвращается и ложится обратно.

\- Кто звонил? - пытаюсь сделать непринуждённый голос, словно мне, в общем-то, всё равно.

\- Да так, по работе, - я киваю и встаю с кровати. Достаю из шкафа одежду, наверное, всё-таки лучше пойти на работу. - Джес, ты куда собрался?

\- На работу.

\- Не, ты сегодня на работу не пойдёшь, - Ваас поднимается с кровати и, посмеиваясь, подходит ко мне.

\- Это ещё почему? Ты мне указывать будешь? - я продолжаю одеваться и не смотрю в его сторону, краем глаза замечая, как он подходит ко мне ближе.

\- Думаешь, если я добрый, можно залупаться? - он хватает меня обеими руками за горло и толкает к дверце шкафа. - Я с тобой говорю, сука, на меня смотри! Ты не пойдёшь ни на какую ебучую работу! - он сильнее сжимает руки, мне становится тяжело дышать. - Нет, принцесса, ты будешь делать, как я захочу! - ударяю его по рукам и пинаю по колену.

\- Я больше не твой раб, так что я буду делать, как захочу я, - сразу после этих слов он дёргает меня за руку, и я падаю вперёд, но он подхватывает меня за плечо. Разворачивает к себе лицом и целует в губы, я кусаю его за губу и отпихиваю. - Ты ебанулся? Я не твоя грёбаная игрушка! - Ваас смотрит в пол; я сильно его укусил, из прокушенного места течёт кровь, стекая по подбородку, наверное, это очень больно, я вспоминаю, как прокусывал губу, и мне аж не по себе становится. 

\- Я не прав, прости, - весь мой гнев куда-то испарился в одночасье. - Хочешь идти на работу, окей, - он проводит рукой по подбородку, стирая кровь. - Просто я хотел позвать тебя на одно мероприятие, но, видимо, придётся идти одному.

\- А по-нормальному ты позвать не мог? Ох, хорошо, я не пойду на работу, меня, правда, скорей всего уволят, - я не очень дорожу этой работой, теперь она мне ни к чему. 

\- Значит, пойдёшь со мной? - я киваю, он проводит языком по ране на губе. - Зачем так сильно кусать?

\- Ты заслужил, - он хмурится и ничего не отвечает.

\- Мне нужно вернуться в отель, у меня там вся одежда, - значит, он остановился в отеле. Конечно, а где ему ещё остановиться? Хочу попросить его перевезти вещи ко мне, всё равно он теперь у меня постоянно находится. - Тебе, кстати, тоже нужно поприличней одеться, у тебя есть что-нибудь подходящее?

\- Костюм что ли?

\- Ну не так официально, просто не выгляди как лох, - заебись, значит, обычно-то я выгляжу как лох. - Джес, ты пойдёшь со мной в отель?

\- Может, тебе перевезти свои вещи сюда? - Ваас задумывается, а потом отрицательно мотает головой. Я решаю не уточнять, почему нет, но в груди почему-то так неприятно становится. - Нет, иди без меня.

\- Ну окей, - он выходит из спальни, я сажусь на кровать, у меня сейчас очень противоречивые чувства. Зачем я отказался, я ведь хочу пойти с ним?! Встаю, быстро одеваюсь в свою повседневную одежду и выбегаю из спальни, Ваас уже одет и стоит в коридоре.

\- Я передумал, пойду с тобой, - Ваас хмыкает и удивлённо приподнимает бровь.

\- Джейсон, мы сразу оттуда пойдём, ты решил надеть это? - на мне бирюзовая футболка и серые джинсы, бирюзовый цвет мне идёт, джинсы, правда, немного узковаты и сильно обтягивают, но Лиза всегда говорила, что я в них очень сексуален, так что как лох я точно в этом выглядеть не могу.

\- А что не так? - он внимательно осматривает меня и морщит нос.

\- Как-то это слишком, хм... откровенно и развратно.

\- Ты шутишь, да? - я смеюсь, а он недовольно поджимает губы, не шутит, значит. - Это только тебе так кажется, потому что ты извращенец. Переодеваться я не собираюсь, и так нормально.

\- Ладно, - Ваас выглядит очень недовольным, но не психует, и мы спокойно уходим из квартиры. Когда выходим из подъезда, возле дома стоит машина, Ваас достаёт из кармана ключи и становится понятно, что это его машина, а ведь я вижу её уже не в первый раз, она здесь, кажется, неделю стоит. Ваас следил за мной? Хм, это будет неудивительно. Мы садимся в автомобиль, и всю дорогу до отеля Ваас молчит. Мне становится не по себе, он что, обиделся на то, что я не захотел переодеться? Он на голову ебанутый, поэтому всё может быть.

Заходим в холл отеля, это дорогой отель. Я смотрю по сторонам, здесь довольно симпатичная обстановка. Ваас подходит к стойке администратора и берёт ключи от своего номера. Поднимаемся в лифте, Ваас по-прежнему не разговаривает со мной. Номер у него без каких либо изысков: двуспальная кровать, шкаф и телевизор. Ваас открывает шкаф и достаёт оттуда одежду, это молчание уже напрягает.

\- А почему ты взял номер с двухместной кроватью? - я нарушаю это молчание, глупый, конечно, вопрос, но сам он не заговорит, похоже.

\- Потому что другого свободного не было, - сухо отвечает он. Ваас явно не настроен на разговор. Подхожу к нему и беру за руку, но он отдёргивает её.

\- Хорошо, если ты решил изображать обиженного, пожалуйста, делай что хочешь, но мне, лучше пойти домой в таком случае! - разворачиваюсь и направляюсь к выходу, он не останавливает меня, и я просто ухожу из номера. Быстро иду к лифту и матерюсь сквозь зубы. Какой же он придурок, ебанутый, идиот! Заебал со своими выкрутасами, псих! Грёбаный лифт не приходит, нахрен его, пойду по лестнице. Поворачиваюсь, чтоб пойти к лестнице, и тут же врезаюсь в Вааса, он так близко стоит, что я именно врезаюсь в него.

\- Чего психуешь, а, Джес? У тебя ПМС что ли? - хочу послать его на хуй, но вместо этого подаюсь вперёд и целую, он отвечает, и очень агрессивно, вылизывает мой рот и сжимает руками ягодицы, кажется, ещё немного - и он меня прям здесь в коридоре и выебет. В себя нас приводит удивлённый возглас, это пожилая пара, дедок что-то гневно причитает, а бабуська просто стоит, удивлённо раскрыв рот. Кажется, Ваас собирается вступить в перепалку с дедом, нужно срочно его увести отсюда, беру Вааса за руку и тащу обратно в номер. Когда оказываемся внутри, он прижимает меня к двери и целует в шею. Телефон Вааса начинает звонить, и ему снова приходится отвлечься от меня, он раздражённо цокает языком, но берёт трубку.

\- Скоро буду, не доёбывай меня, окей, амиго? Я уже в пути, - он сбрасывает и идёт к одежде, разложенной на кровати. - Нет времени, - это уже адресовано мне. Он переодевается в чёрный костюм, и рубашка тоже чёрная, выглядит очень стильно, я раньше не представлял Вааса в такой одежде, но, оказывается, костюмы ему идут.

\- Ты же сказал, не настолько официально? 

\- Я должен выглядеть хорошо - у меня встреча с важными людьми, тебе костюм было не обязательно надевать, но я не думал, что ты вырядишься так, - опять он злится из-за одежды, я не понимаю, что с ней не так.

\- С моей одеждой всё нормально.

\- Как скажешь, Джес, у меня нет времени с тобой спорить.

Когда уходим из отеля, идём к другому автомобилю, это Шевроле тёмно-красного цвета. Едем в какой-то клуб, кажется, я бывал здесь раньше с Оливером, ещё до поездки на этот чёртов остров. Внутри нас встречает женщина с длинными рыжими волосами, волевым подбородком и тяжёлым взглядом, как выяснилось, это и есть Лана. Ваас сказал подождать его, а сам ушёл с этой Ланой вглубь клуба. Я сел у бара и заказал себе выпить. Что это за баба, если Ваас так деликатно приобнял её за талию и поцеловал ей руку? Заказываю себе ещё выпить. Сколько времени прошло? Кажется, час, а может больше, я немало выпил, голова кружится, за это время ко мне подходило штук пять девушек и один парень, я всех отшил. Ваас ещё не вернулся, так долго. Чем он там занимается с этой бабой? Я ревную, но это глупо, Ваас же сказал, что встреча с важными людьми, а я сижу и напиваюсь тут как дурак. Я напился, а дальше всё как в тумане, помню, как вернулся Ваас и повёл меня к машине, он орал и ругался, но мне было плевать и, как только я сел в машину, тут же вырубился. Проснулся я, когда мы подъехали к моему дому, Ваас сидел за рулём, и от него, можно сказать, исходили волны раздражения.

\- М-м-м... Ваас?

\- Какого хуя ты так нажрался? - мне тяжело понять, что он сказал, и осмыслено ответить.

\- Тебя так долго не было... я очень ревновал, - я потом пожалею, что сказал это, но сейчас у меня пропал всякий стыд и стеснение. Ваас выглядит настолько удивлённым, что у меня невольно вырывается смешок. - Хочу домой, - я глажу рукой его колено, Ваас понимает, к чему я клоню. Не помню то, как мы поднимаемся в квартиру, просто мы уже в гостиной на диване и с упоением целуемся. Мы раздеваемся, дорогой пиджак Вааса и рубашка уже валяются на полу, вскоре к ним присоединяются и брюки. Когда я тоже оказываюсь совсем голым, Ваас уже устраивается у меня между ног, но я останавливаю его. - Подожди, давай так, - толкаю его в грудь, чтоб он лёг на спину, беру свою футболку и завязываю ему руки своей футболкой. Опускаюсь ниже и беру в руки его член и поглаживаю, затем беру в рот, Ваас порывисто дышит и стонет, его стоны заставляют меня дрожать от нетерпения. Выпускаю член изо рта и забираюсь на Вааса верхом, начинаю медленно насаживаться. Его лоб покрылся испариной, и он тяжело дышит, а я неспешно двигаюсь.

\- Джес... давай быстрее, а то я состарюсь раньше, чем кончу, - с этими словами он резко двигает бёдрами, из-за чего я протяжно стону. Двигаюсь быстрее, не сдерживая стонов, смотрю на Вааса: он смотрит куда-то позади меня, и выражение его лица такое напряжённое, я оборачиваюсь и...

\- Мама?! - я как-то разом протрезвел.


	27. Chapter 27

Я на несколько секунд впал в ступор, потом мама вышла из гостиной, и я просто скатился с Вааса кубарем. Развязав Вааса и в считанные секунды одевшись, я побежал за мамой на кухню. Мне было настолько стыдно перед ней, я чувствовал себя последним уродом. Даже несмотря на то, что она не обвиняла меня, и на её понимающий взгляд и эти слова, что она не будет относиться ко мне иначе из-за того, что мне нравится мужчины, я ощущал себя виноватым. 

Ваас заходит на кухню уже полностью одетый, а мама смущённо улыбается. Он садится на стул рядом, и они начинают разговаривать обо мне, а я сижу и молчу. Мама спросила, насколько у нас всё серьёзно, Ваас ответил, что очень. В основном, на все её вопросы отвечал он, а я сидел молча и мечтал убежать оттуда куда-нибудь. Каким-то образом Ваасу удалось обаять мою маму, она уже так непринуждённо болтает с ним, даже не подозревая, что это тот самый человек, который требовал с неё выкуп и убил Гранта.

\- Мам, а ты чего так поздно пришла? - я прерываю их разговор.

\- Твой психотерапевт позвонил мне и сказал, что ты два дня не появляешься на работе, - Ваас очень заинтересованно всё это слушает, теперь ему известно, что у меня есть психотерапевт, шикарно. - Ты не отвечал на звонки, и я очень сильно переживала, теперь понятно, что ты... был занят.

\- Со мной всё в порядке, я пойду спать, - встаю со стула и направляюсь в сторону ванной. Мне вовсе не хочется сидеть и слушать, как они обсуждают меня при мне же. Когда я выхожу из ванной, они всё ещё сидят на кухне и болтают. Я ложусь в кровать, лежу в темноте и пытаюсь уснуть, но у меня не получается. Через некоторое время рядом со мной ложится Ваас.

\- Джесси, твоя мать такая суровая, - шепчет он мне на ухо. Что он имеет в виду, когда говорит «суровая»?

\- Я сплю, не разговаривай со мной, - отвечаю я, хотя меня раздирает любопытство, что же такого сказала ему мама, раз он счёл её суровой.

\- Да не спишь ты. Так вот, она сказала, что отрежет мне яйца и запихает мне же в жопу, если я тебя обижу. Она была очень серьёзна, я её боюсь, - он шутит что ли? Поворачиваюсь к нему лицом, Ваас не улыбается, ну мама даёт, мне становится так смешно. - А мне вот не до смеху что-то, заканчивай ржать, мудила.

\- А я уже думал, чего это мама такая милая вдруг с тобой... ха-ха-ха! Неужели так и сказала?

\- Ну не совсем так, это было сказано более прилично, но смысл ясен, - он пододвигается ко мне поближе. - Мы ведь так и не закончили, продолжим то, на чём остановились? - Ваас начинает поглаживать рукой моё бедро.

\- Нет, я уже помылся и спать хочу, - убираю его руку со своего бедра. Но через секунду он возвращает свою руку обратно, отпихиваю его, но Ваас наваливается всем телом и прижимает меня к матрасу. - Ваас, нет, слезь с меня, - похоже, он не намерен отставать, ударяю его по плечу, но он хватает меня за запястья и зажимает их в одной руке, чтоб я не дёргался, пытаюсь пнуть его, но он так меня распял. - Пусти меня, придурок! Отпусти... - он затыкает мне рот поцелуем, я перестаю вырываться, сомнительное согласие намного менее унизительно, чем насилие. Ваас отпускает мои руки и перестаёт закрывать мне рот. - Ты сказал, что любишь, а сам позволяешь себе опускаться до насилия? - он раздражённо вздыхает и садится. 

\- Какой ты, Джейсон, всё-таки, - он встаёт с кровати. - Мне лучше пойти на диван.

\- А как же мама?

\- Она ушла, - ушла, хотя обычно, если мама приходит вечером, то остаётся ночевать. Наверное, ей не захотелось спать на диване после того, что она увидела. Ваас уходит в гостиную, а я остаюсь в спальне один. Я не хочу спать один... не хочу. Встаю с кровати и иду в гостиную, ложусь рядом с Ваасом, крепко прижимаясь к его спине. - Ох, Джес, ну ты даёшь, - Ваас смеётся и разворачивается ко мне лицом. - Я вообще-то ушёл сюда от тебя, амиго.

\- А мне вообще-то похуй, я не хочу спать один, - моё поведение такое глупое, всё это как-то по-детски, но мне сейчас реально всё равно, я не пойду в спальню, чтоб снова остаться в одиночестве.

\- Окей. Мы завтра пойдём на пирс Санта Моника.

\- Зачем это?

\- Ну, ты и дебил, Джесси, я же первый раз в Санта Монике, ясно дело, что я хочу побывать там! - Ваас тёплый, меня начинает страшно клонить в сон, хотя ещё совсем недавно я не мог заснуть. Он ещё что-то говорит, но я уже не слушаю, потому что засыпаю.

Утром меня будит звонок телефона, голова болит, и этот звонок звучит так, словно мне на голову надели кастрюлю и бьют по ней поварёшкой. Кое-как сползаю с дивана, Ваас матерится и закрывает уши руками. Медленно ковыляю к телефону, кто это такой настойчивый, интересно? Смотрю на номер... блядь, это Райли! Мама наверняка ему всё рассказала, я почти уверен в этом. Выдыхаю, набираясь смелости, и снимаю трубку.

\- Слушаю, - говорю спокойно и слышу обеспокоенный голос Райли, он спрашивает, правда ли это. «Это», он не уточняет, что именно, но мне и так ясно. - Да, правда, - Райли реагирует на удивление спокойно, только спрашивает, что это за парень. - Это Ваас.

\- Но он же умер, ты же сам убил его! Как такое вообще возможно?! - от крика Райли моя голова начинает болеть ещё сильнее.

\- Он... не умер, - со страхом ожидаю реакцию Райли, но он молчит. - Скажи что-нибудь?

\- Ну... я в шоке немного, - он ойкает и что-то шепчет, я понимаю, что он сейчас не один, должно быть, мама позвонила ему с утра пораньше и разбудила так же, как он меня сейчас. - М-м-м... Джей, так у вас всё в порядке?

\- Кажется, да, всё хорошо. Ты не осуждаешь меня? - Райли порывисто вздыхает, и, кажется, я слышу какие-то странные звуки, он что, трахается там?! Странно, что он решил позвонить мне в такой момент.

\- Нет, конечно, я... немного занят, извини... пе-перезвоню, - он вешает трубку, а я стою и охуеваю. Кладу телефон на место и иду на кухню, нужно выпить что-нибудь от похмелья. Растворяю таблетку в воде и залпом выпиваю. Сижу на стуле и прижимаю ко лбу стакан, он прохладный, и так немного легче, на кухню заходит Ваас, он выглядит очень бодрым, и, похоже, у него хорошее настроение, конечно, он же вчера не пил. Кстати, за всё время, что он тут, я ни разу не видел, чтоб он принимал наркотики.

\- Что такое, Белоснежка, чего ты так пялишься? - он удивлённо изгибает бровь.

\- Ты больше не принимаешь наркотики? 

\- Ха, а ты заметил! Ну, это всё благодаря тебе, тому ножику, который ты воткнул в меня, и Цитре, которая потом меня лечила, - Ваас скривился, когда говорил про Цитру.

\- А что с Цитрой? - он трёт переносицу.

\- Она умерла, - мне кажется, что у него в голосе слышны нотки сожаления.

\- Ты убил её после того, как она спасла тебя? Это как-то...

\- Слушай! - Ваас перебивает меня. - Не делай, поспешных выводов, окей? Я не убивал Цитру, хоть она и была сукой, но она спасла мне жизнь. Тебя интересует, как же она умерла? Окей, я расскажу. Когда я сообщил, что не собираюсь становиться её идеальным воином, ну это было сразу после того, как я убил Хойта, так вот, она уговаривала меня остаться, и тут появился этот ебанутый на голову Дэннис и начал орать, какой я неблагодарный и кинулся на меня с ножом.

\- И что было дальше?

\- Цитра встала впереди меня... честно, я не ожидал от неё этого, такое самопожертвование, - он хмыкает и пожимает плечами.

\- Это так цинично звучит, - кажется, таблетка подействовала, потому что голову отпустило.

\- Такова жизнь, давно пора понять, принцесса, всем на всех насрать, - он достаёт из холодильника молоко, яйца и сыр, наверное, собирается что-то готовить.

\- Всем на всех, - повторяю за ним, Ваас смотрит на меня серьёзным взглядом.

\- Но мне на тебя не насрать, Джейсон, у нас всё иначе, - он утешить меня решил этими словами или реально так думает? Я молчу и смотрю на его руки, пальцы по-прежнему в пластырях, он так ловко в данный момент взбивает вилкой яйца с молоком, что движения его рук прям гипнотизируют.

\- Что ты собираешься делать?

\- Омлет с сыром, у тебя в холодильнике не густо еды, приходится готовить из того, что есть. Позавтракаем и пойдём на пирс.

\- Давай лучше завтра, я сегодня себя не очень хорошо чувствую, - Ваас заливает омлет на разогретую сковородку и сердито смотрит на меня.

\- Ох, блядь, Джейсон, ну ты прям вылитая коала! - вдруг говорит он, какого хрена я коала?

\- Почему это ещё?

\- У коал мозг занимает 0.02% от общей массы тела, - вот урод, он намекает, что я тупица, обидно, за что он так со мной? 

\- Иди в пень, - встаю со стула и собираюсь уйти с кухни, но Ваас обхватывает меня за плечи и прижимает к себе.

\- Не психуй, я же тебе уже говорил вчера, - что он говорил мне вчера? Я не помню, а спрашивать стрёмно, опять обзовёт как-нибудь.

Мы поели омлет, сделанный Ваасом, и отправились на улицу, Ваас был по прежнему в своём костюме, вещи же свои он перевезти ко мне не захотел. Сегодня было на удивление пасмурно и прохладно, поэтому на пирсе практически никого не было. Ваас потащил меня на колесо обозрения. Мы поднимались выше, а я понимал, что начинаю замерзать, ветер был очень сильным и пробирал до костей. Видимо, заметив, что я дрожу, Ваас накинул мне на плечи свой пиджак.

\- Ты чего? Не нужно, это выглядит так...

\- Словно мы пара?

\- Да, - похоже, он по этому поводу не напрягается, только лишь обнимает меня сильнее и прижимается губами к шее.

\- Но мы же и так пара, разве нет, Джесси? - мы уже довольно высоко поднялись, поэтому нас вряд ли кто-то видит, поворачиваюсь к нему и целую в губы. Начинается дождь, пока мы сидим под навесом в люльке, нас это не касается, но когда колесо заканчивает круг и нам приходится выйти, мы сразу же вымокаем до ниточки. Я предлагаю Ваасу пойти в помещение, но он тянет меня на пляж. 

\- Ваас, ты же не собираешься купаться?

\- Нет, конечно, ты замёрз, а я без тебя не пойду. Джес, завтра я возвращаюсь.

\- Куда? - Ваас удивлённо смотрит на меня, а потом начинает смеяться.

\- Я возвращаюсь на остров.


	28. Chapter 28

\- Завтра мы летим рейсом до Бангкока, а оттуда уже на вертолёте отправимся на Рук.

\- Что?! Я об этом в первый раз слышу, почему ты за меня решаешь?! - какого хрена вообще происходит? Ваас смотрит на меня таким взглядом, он явно злится, но я злюсь не меньше.

\- Какого хуя, принцесса? Я тебе вчера обо всём сказал, так чего выёбываешься теперь?!

\- Здесь моя семья, друзья, работа, и ты думаешь, я всё это так просто брошу? Ты в своём уме?

\- И всё это так сильно держит тебя здесь? Они вполне могут прожить и сами, а работа не так уж и хороша. Ты хочешь вернуться на остров, я знаю, - чёртов Ваас прав, я хочу этого, я скучаю по острову. 

\- Это тяжело, так вот слёту всё решать, - я вздыхаю и тру руками глаза. Ваас подходит ко мне вплотную, берёт рукой за затылок и прижимается лбом ко лбу.

\- Ты нужен мне, я без тебя никуда не полечу, - шепчет Ваас и жёстко целует меня в губы. Что мне делать?

\- Дай мне немного подумать, - говорю, когда он отпускает меня.

\- Хорошо, у тебя есть время до вечера, пойдём отсюда пока ты не заболел, - он так пренебрежительно это сказал, словно я хлюпик, который может так просто заболеть. Мы идём к машине, я в смятении, хочу полететь с Ваасом и в то же время чувствую, что собираюсь сделать нечто неправильное. Нужно поговорить с Райли. Когда мы подъезжаем к моему дому, я говорю Ваасу, что мне нужно подумать в одиночестве. Он соглашается, говорит, что заедет вечером. Иду к себе домой и уже внутри понимаю, что пиджак Вааса всё ещё на мне, снимаю его и вешаю на крючок в прихожей. Сразу звоню Райли и прошу прийти ко мне, это не телефонный разговор. Минут через двадцать раздался звонок в дверь. Оказавшись в квартире, Райли опасливо заглянул в комнату.

\- Его тут нет, расслабься, - после этих слов он с облегчением вздохнул.

\- Что-то случилось, твой голос звучал очень взволновано? - да, пожалуй, я не на шутку взволнован. Мы идём на кухню, я включаю чайник, нужно собраться с силами и сказать Райли про предложение Вааса.

\- Мне нужен твой совет, это связано с Ваасом.

\- Спрашивай, я, конечно, не спец во всяких таких делах, но ты же знаешь, я всегда готов помочь, если нужно, - он улыбается и хлопает меня по плечу.

\- Спасибо. Ваас позвал меня с собой, он возвращается на остров, - Райли от удивления даже рот приоткрыл, но быстро взял себя в руки.

\- И что же ты, Джей? Ты поедешь?

\- Я хочу, но... правильно ли это будет? Я люблю Вааса, но здесь же вся моя жизнь, - я вздыхаю и выжидающе смотрю на Райли.

\- Ну, это же всё добровольно, так? - я киваю. - Значит, ты сможешь вернуться, если захочешь. Я думаю, стоит попробовать, - не ожидал, что он это скажет.

\- Ты не против? - Райли улыбается и пожимает плечами.

\- Если ты хочешь этого, то почему я должен быть против? 

\- Я не ожидал... спасибо, - обнимаю его. - Нужно сказать маме, не думаю, что она отреагирует так же спокойно, как ты. 

\- Она точно будет против, я уверен. Может, тебе не стоит говорить ей об этом пока что, скажи перед самим вылетом? - он прав, так я и сделаю. Спрашиваю Райли о том, с кем он был утром, он краснеет аж до шеи и начинает всё отрицать, это странно, но я не буду допытываться, в чём дело. Через несколько минут у него звонит телефон, Райли снова краснеет как рак, и я понимаю, что это именно тот человек, с которым он был утром, он нажимает на сброс и поглядывает на меня. 

\- Можешь идти, если нужно. Скоро Ваас придёт, мне, наверное, уже пора собирать вещи, - ещё раз обнимаю Райли на прощание.

\- Извини... могу остаться, - я отрицательно качаю головой, вижу, как ему не терпится увидеться с тем человеком, наверное, он реально влюбился, никогда его таким не видел. Когда Райли уходит, я звоню Оливеру, но у него занято. Звоню Киту, у него отключён телефон. Ох, хорошо. Райли прав, я еду туда добровольно, а не как раб Вааса, значит, если что, я смогу вернуться. И Ваас так запросто меня отпустит? Но ведь и мне его разрешение не нужно, так-то. Я полез в кладовку за чемоданом, но потом вспомнил, что мой старый чемодан затерялся где-то между Руком и Бангкоком, а новый я так и не купил. Что ж, где-то здесь у меня ещё был походный рюкзак... вот и он! Складываю в него свои вещи, слышу сзади какой-то звук и оборачиваюсь. В дверном проёме стоит Ваас, он уже успел переодеться.

\- Я закрывал дверь, как ты зашёл? - Ваас посмеивается и показывает ключи, откуда они у него? Присматриваюсь, это же мои ключи, которые я потерял две недели назад, на них мой брелок, теперь ясно, как он зашёл сюда и сейчас, и тогда, когда собирался убить меня, но не ясно, как они оказались у него. 

\- Ну что, Джесси, я вижу, ты собираешься, это хорошо, - рожа у него самодовольная, так и хочется обломать его, но сейчас я не буду этого делать.

\- Откуда у тебя мои ключи, ты следил за мной? - он вздыхает и подходит ко мне вплотную.

\- Да, я следил за тобой, не сам, конечно, мои люди. И я очень многое узнал о тебе, принцесса, - Ваас подходит ещё ближе, я пячусь, но он хватает меня за бока и прижимает к себе. - Ты такой скучный, Белоснежка, только на работу и домой, офисной крысой стал. Знаешь, я так в тебе разочаровался тогда, в тебе был такой потенциал! - он говорит тихо, но достаточно эмоционально, Ваас слишком близко, и от его хриплого голоса у меня внизу живота пробегает приятная дрожь. - Это место не для тебя, нет-нет-нет, твоё место не здесь, твоё место там, в джунглях. Ты не рабочая пчела, ты ренегат - пчела-убийца.

\- Что? Ты цитируешь «Убить Билла»?

\- Ну, по смыслу же подходит, - Ваас смеётся, а затем целует меня в щёку. - Джейсон, скажи, что ты мой, - я молчу и улыбаюсь, а он смотрит на меня, ожидая ответа, но я не намерен отвечать. - Джес, кончай выёбываться и скажи это! Ты чувствуешь это, я знаю. Ты моя сучка, Джесси, - мне почему-то становится смешно, и я начинаю хохотать в голос, Ваас подаётся вперёд и больно кусает меня за подбородок.

\- Ай! Ты сдурел, что ли? - отталкиваю его и тру место укуса.

\- Не хуй, блядь, ржать! - он разозлился из-за такого пустяка. Ваас продолжает ругаться, я знаю, могу попытаться его успокоить, но получится ли?

\- Ваас!

\- Что?!

\- Я весь твой, - он тут же замолкает, беру его руку и прижимаю к своей щеке, надо же, у меня получилось. Ваас завороженно смотрит на меня.

\- Скажи это ещё раз, - кладу руки ему на грудь и приближаюсь своими губами к его.

\- Нет, - шепчу, и сразу после этого он впивается в мои губы. Слишком резко, я бы не удержал равновесия, но Ваас крепко держит меня. Моя рука уже в его джинсах, я совсем не против заняться сейчас сексом, более того, я сам начал. Но он отстраняет меня и убирает мою руку из своих штанов. - Что не так? - удивлённо смотрю на него.

\- Подожди, Джес, не спеши. Я кое-что принёс, и, думаю, мы должны использовать это, - чёрт, надеюсь, это не очередная секс-игрушка, мне сейчас не хочется использовать нечто подобное, я просто хочу обычного секса без этой хуйни. Громко вздыхаю, Ваас замечает это и говорит: - Расслабься, это всего лишь смазка, можно, конечно, и без неё, но я не хочу сегодня причинять тебе слишком много боли, - он достаёт из кармана тюбик со смазкой и бросает его на кровать. Ваас окидывает меня таким голодным взглядом, словно загрызть хочет, даже как-то неловко становится. - И чего ты стоишь столбом, сам разденешься, или помочь? - с этими словами он тянет меня за футболку.

\- Ну, помоги, - Ваас дёргает футболку, разрывая её. - Ты, ебанулся, футболку мою испортил, мудила.

\- Не называй меня мудилой, пиздюк, - через несколько минут я полностью раздет, но он умудрился и штаны мои порвать, и трусы и теперь довольно ухмыляется. Я дёргаю полы его рубашки, вырывая практически все пуговицы. - Ты, блядь, нарываешься, Белоснежка? Ну, окей, хули.

Ваас, можно сказать, кидается на меня и валит на кровать, он оказывается на мне, двигает бёдрами, трётся об меня, но на нём всё ещё надеты джинсы. Целую его шею и вкладываю ему в руку тюбик смазки. Он выдавливает смазку себе на ладонь и опускает руку мне между ног, чувствую, как в меня проникают его пальцы. Плотно сжимаю губы, чтоб не стонать от удовольствия, пока Ваас покрывает поцелуями моё лицо, а его пальцы двигаются у меня внутри, массируя простату. Когда место пальцев занимает член Вааса, у меня не получается сдержать крик. Мне так невероятно хорошо сейчас, мы не просто трахаемся как обычно, это нечто большее, мы словно занимаемся любовью, как тогда, в последний день моего рабства. 

Мы занимаемся сексом практически весь вечер, в итоге оба, абсолютно обессиленные, вырубаемся. Будит меня Ваас, он матерится и бегает по комнате, собирая свою одежду.

\- Что ты расшумелся? - я сонно потираю, глаза и недоумённо смотрю на Вааса.

\- Мы проспали, через полчаса ебучий самолёт! - он стоит в джинсах и рубашке, застёгнутой на две пуговицы, и это все пуговицы, которые там остались.

\- Мне нужно в душ, - я подскакиваю с кровати и бегу в ванную, Ваас кричит мне вслед, что у нас нет на это времени. Блядь, я ведь так и не собрал вещи и документы не приготовил! Моюсь так быстро, как только могу, и бегу в комнату, Ваас сидит на кровати, он спокоен, это странно.

\- Я тут подумал, а хули кипешить-то? Это мой самолёт, без меня он не улетит, - Ваас ржёт, а я посылаю его в пень и начинаю спокойно собираться. Когда я заканчиваю сборы, мы едем в отель за вещами Вааса, я с ним не поднимаюсь и, пока он забирает свои вещи, звоню маме. Конечно же, она начинает причитать и ругаться, это немного выбивает меня из колеи, но я знал, что так будет. Мне стыдно, в аэропорту настроение совсем падает, появляются сомнения и желание сбежать, пока не поздно. Ваас видит, в каком я состоянии, крепко сжимает моё плечо и, наклонившись к моему уху, шепчет: - Джес, всё заебись, окей? Всё круто, ясно тебе? - я киваю, меня немного успокаивает его голос. Мы идём в самолёт, и, когда он начинает набирать высоту, я понимаю, что назад дороги уже нет.


	29. Chapter 29

В салоне только я, Ваас и пара каких-то мужиков с оружием. Ваас просто дрыхнет, а мне как-то не до сна, я весь на нервах.

\- Чего ты дёргаешься, амиго?

\- Я думал, ты спишь! - я вскрикиваю от неожиданности, и он начинает гоготать. 

\- Проснулся. Мы скоро прилетим, ты взял с собой то, что я тебе подарил?

\- Что? Я не снимал его с того момента, как ты мне его надел, ты же сам видел, - Ваас вздыхает и смотрит на меня с какой-то странной улыбочкой, мне становится не по себе.

\- Не, Джес, я имею в виду второй подарок, - у меня вспыхивает лицо, когда я вспоминаю, что он ещё подарил, самое ужасное, что, кажется, я реально запихал эту штуковину в свой рюкзак.

\- Нет, не взял, - смотрю в другую сторону от Вааса.

\- Ну, ничего страшного, я куплю тебе другой, - он хлопает меня по плечу, но я скидываю его руку.

\- Обязательно нужны все эти извращения?

\- Джейсон, тебе же это нравится, и имбирный корень, и анальный крюк, ты сам тот ещё извращенец, - он так говорит, словно у меня был выбор. Поглядываю на мужиков, которые продолжают стоять с ничего не выражающими рожами, их это не удивляет.

\- Пошёл ты, - я уже жалею, что согласился на его предложение. 

\- Опять ты выёбываешься, Джесси-Джесси, моё терпение не резиновое, тебе не стоит проверять его на прочность, - он качает головой.

\- Знаешь, что, как только мы прилетим в Бангкок, я куплю себе обратный билет до Санта Моники, - я говорю это очень спокойно, хоть у меня и трясутся поджилки от этой недоброй улыбки, которая появилась у Вааса на лице.

\- Окей, как пожелаешь, принцесса, - дальше мы летим в тишине. Ваас больше не спал, он что-то печатал в ноутбуке с сосредоточенным лицом. Я немного успокоился, и когда самолёт приземляется, мне уже совсем не хочется лететь обратно в Санта Монику. Мы выходим из самолета, и я просто иду за Ваасом, молча, чтоб не выставить себя ещё большим пиздаболом, Ваас тоже ничего не говорит, возможно, чтобы не смущать меня. 

Возле аэропорта нас ждёт машина. Сейчас уже стемнело, ночной Бангкок невероятно красив, когда я был здесь в прошлый раз, Грант был жив, я был совсем другим. Смотрю на Вааса, он смотрит в окно с таким интересом, словно маленький ребёнок. Хотел бы я вернуть всё назад и не лететь на остров Рук? Может быть, я не знаю, не уверен. Машина тормозит, мы выходим и сразу направляемся на вертолётную площадку. С того момента, как вышли из самолёта, мы так и не сказали друг другу ни слова. В вертолёте я сажусь рядом с Ваасом, незаметно кладу руку поверх его руки, словно случайно, он не отдёргивает ладонь, я замечаю, как у него на лице на секунду появляется лёгкая улыбка. Дорога пролетает быстро, практически незаметно, и когда вертолёт приземляется, моё сердце готово выпрыгнуть из груди от волнения. Я всё ещё не могу до конца поверить в то, что это реально.

\- Джес, у тебя вид какой-то шальной, чего ты? - спрашивает Ваас шёпотом.

\- Немного волнуюсь, - он хмыкает и выходит из вертолёта. Я делаю глубокий вдох и следую за Ваасом. Когда мои ноги касаются земли, всё волнение исчезает, остаётся лишь чувство уверенности, и от этого сердце наполняется радостью. Я вернулся.


End file.
